


Kobolds & Kinfolk -- The Adventures of Vira Pageturner

by Wizardschlong



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition - Fandom, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Cuckolding, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dragon Fucking, Dwarves, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, First Time, Fluff, Gangbang, Goblins, Kobolds, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orcs, Orgy, Other, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome, Tieflings, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, excessive amounts of cum, i will try to tag properly but i cant absolutely promise i wont miss some things, i will update tags with each chapter to keep track!, kobold/dragon, this is just. a lot of smut lol, unusual cum, using magic for naughty things, well more like waterfall sex but still lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 59,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29151384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizardschlong/pseuds/Wizardschlong
Summary: Your name is Vira Pageturner and you are a kobold wizard. Your homestead has just been ruined, forcing you to head out on your own on an adventure to find the goblins who ruined your home life. What will you do?--This is a D&D campaign between me and my bf that I thought I'd (likely regrettably in the future) share with the world! It's more heavily based on roleplaying factors than other classic D&D elements... aaand there's a lot of smut in it lol. This started out as a small funny campaign between me and my bf but we really grew to love all the characters involved. I hope you'll love them, too!This is written in 2nd person POV (i.e. "you").
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. Vira's Adventure Begins

**Author's Note:**

> No smut in this chapter, unfortunately! This is probably one of the only chapters that won't have some kind of smut in it though, lol.  
> I'd love to read any comments of what people think! :)

Our story takes place in the world of the Forgotten Realms on a continent called Faerun. Faerun is considered natural by most fantasy world standards, but we will mostly be focusing on its upper northwest region called the Swordcoast. The Swordcoast is essentially the cosmopolitan capitol of the world where adventurers go to seek their fortunes in one of the many towns.

What isn't shown on a typical map are two other towns; one is the city of Pinkberry, located northeast of Waterdeep, and the other is the town of Flavortown, located east of Neverwinter, about a week away. Flavortown is where our story begins.

\--

You are a small kobold woman entering a large town under a massive expansion project for new homes. Every building is based on dwarven stone-work and reinforced by wood for decoration. As you finally reach the town, you have some things on your mind:

You left home looking for revenge against the goblins that destroyed it, and to do so, you also require money for your adventures. With less than ten days of food in your bags and everything that your little back could carry, you set off in search for adventure! And possible sexcapades along the way...

As you arrive in town and pass its gates, the sun above you beating down on your little kobold eyes, you see a few buildings of notice: a Blacksmith, a Tavern, an Apothecary, and a General Store.

You look back down from the bright sunlight, your eyes squinted behind your thick rounded spectacles. You've been traveling for a bit, and though it'd probably be best for you to start your investigation into your goblin hunting, you're feeling quite hungry. Hungry for something that wasn't a shitty little pile of rations. You feel your stomach growl as you look towards the tavern. It wouldn't hurt to stop by for a quick bite! At the least it'd offer some solace from the blinding sun outside.

You begin to head towards the tavern.

As you head inside, you see the sign above the structure reads " _Todd's Flavortown._ " As you enter, the cool shady air hits your scales and you see the average layout of a bar and grill. Tables are strewn about with stools and there sits a main bar with a below-average human man sporting thick eyebrows and a food-boy hat while standing and polishing the table. You see sitting at the bar itself is a young drow girl with grayish purple skin, long white hair, and bangs covering her eyes, sitting at the bar as she knits. You also see on the other side of the room is a staircase leading to the second floor.

You head up to the main bar and plop your little rump on one of the open seats, a seat away from the drow. "What's your most filling and cheapest meal~?" you ask the bartender, setting your elbows on the counter whilst propping your head in your hands.

The bartender turns to you and in a gruff, but high voice says, "Oh, welcome to Todd's! Sorry, I didn't see you there for a second. Todd's is known for its amazing apple-based meals! Flavortown itself is the crown of all of Faerun's apple farming! We've got sweets, we've got cider, we've got fritters, pies, and even apple butter! Though, if you want the best, I suggest the salisbury steak with apple sauce for two silver."

"I'll take that then, please!" You give the bartender a small smile. He seemed nice. You wonder if others would be the same in this town. You hand him the pieces of silver.

As he takes the silver, you see him turn around and shout your order to a man in the back before turning back to you. "So, I hope you don't mind me asking this, but it’s a little odd to see a kobold in town! I don't mean to be rude; we've pretty welcoming here with different, non-universally liked races, but you're the first kobold visitor we've ever had. What brings you here?"

You blush in embarrassment and a bit of awkwardness at his "non-universally liked races" remark, but it sounded like he meant well. You smirk and huff through your nose. "Got some business to figure out. Somebody to track down. Though I'm taking my time; if anything, this is partly a reason for me to get out and see the world, y'know?"

With record speed, the man turns back around and puts a plate in front of you with a glass of water. "Lots of people travelling nowadays; at least I’ve heard. Most of the people in town don't really get out of town much besides the adventurers that run this place. You won't see them around; they've been gone on a mission for a month or so now, and who knows when they'll be back. Say, if you're looking for work while you're here, I'd suggest talking to the blacksmith, Wenda. Little squat dwarf woman with blonde hair and a missing hand."

Missing hand? Ouch. "Wenda, huh?" you say in-between sips of your water. You hardly realized just how thirsty you were, and how even hungrier you were now that you stared down at your plate of food. You take a large bite of the salisbury steak and scarf it down. "Might head over there next, then. Thanks for the info." You pause to think for a moment, chewing your steak still. Between a mouthful, you ask, "Why's a band of adventurers running a town if they're gonna be gone all the time?"

The man stands there for a moment, not sure what to say, before he shrugs and says, "You know, I'm not sure about that myself. They've appointed people in charge of most of the important jobs, but I guess it’s really just theirs in name and title. Heck, they have enough money here that they basically founded this town! Used to be a ghost-town beforehand; destroyed by Eastern Dragon Worshippers. One of the adventurers in town owns a spa, too! I'd suggest going there when you can!"

 _Gods_ a spa sounds nice. Maybe later. "Eastern Dragon Worshippers?" you ask, taking a spoonful of applesauce. It tasted fresh and tart; a nice contrast to the salisbury steak. You guess he wasn't lying about this town being known for its apple-based meals.

"Yeah, something about a Blue Dragon from Kara-tur, the continent east of here with samurai warriors and silk trades. Nothing against them; 'People are all people.' Like that slogan? Made it up myself," the bartender says, leaning onto the counter. "I'm Tots by the way; it’s a nickname that everyone calls me cause I’m short." You hear the drow girl clear her throat, looking up from her book. Tots adds, "Oh yes, and that's Moth; she's the proprietor since Todd's... passing. She might look like a little girl, but she's older than both of us. Aaaand I think she wants me to go back to work right now."

You smile. "Thanks, Tots." You fight to hold back a small giggle at the name, not wanting to offend him. It just sounded cute. You turn to look over at the drow girl that's been sitting close to you. You look back at your meal and continue shoveling spoonfuls of applesauce in your mouth. "Knitting, huh?" you say between mouthfuls.

The drow girl nods, not looking up at you, but merely saying, "Mmmh-hm," as she continues to knit.

Hm. Not as exactly welcoming as Tots. "...Whatcha makin'?" you say between another mouthful.

The girl holds up a surprisingly well-knitted poncho of all gray wool, fashioned to look like spider webs. You see Tots lean over and say, "Don't worry too much about her; Moth is real quiet. In fact, I don't know anyone that ever heard her speak." He quickly starts wiping down the bar to look busy. Moth, under her bangs, is almost impossible to read emotions-wise.

Huh. Quiet. You give her a sort of apologetic smile, feeling bad for possibly bothering or irritating her. Dummy you trying to make friends out of everyone. You look back down at your plate, now empty. It was... quite messy though. You hope that whoever cleans the dishes won't mind too much. You were always a particularly messy eater. You get up from the bar and decide to start heading over to the blacksmith to check out that Wenda girl. You wave at Tots and Moth, calling out to them, "Thanks for the great meal! See you around, maybe!"

As you leave, you get a resolve wave from Moth and an energetic one from Tots. You approach the building labelled simply "Blacksmith" and open the door, immediately feeling accosted by the heat and humidity of the forge, the smell of iron and fire running through your snout. You hear the sound of a hammer clanking on an anvil and see a dwarf woman with blonde hair and a large metal hammer-head where a hand should be, quietly working on making nails at an anvil, unaware of your presence.

You feel beads of sweat already beginning to form on your scales from the heat. You wonder how the dwarf can handle to stay in it all day. You remember that Tots said she might offer work though, so you might have to get used to this smothering heat anyway. "Looking for help?" you call out to her.

The clanging on the anvil stops and the woman turns to look at you, speaking in an incredibly thick dwarven accent, "Ah, I didn't hear you come in. Welcome to the shop; I didn't quite hear what you said there, can you repeat it, kobold?" She pulls the anvil hand off and puts on another, fist-shaped metal hand before standing up to greet you properly.

Oh wow, different tool hands. You suppose it was a pretty clever way of making the best of a situation as awful as losing a hand. You shake her metal hand. "Lookin' for help? Just got here and could always use a few extra coins." You're not sure how useful you'll be in terms of blacksmithing, but you'd be willing to give anything a shot.

"Ah, an adventurer, I see. Well, you're no taller than an anvil yourself." She chuckles, rubbing at her chin as she looks you up and down. "No offense, but most of the work I need done requires some strong muscle. Buuut there is one job I need someone to do fer me. If you're up for it, I'll pay you fifty gold pieces."

You couldn't really get offended at her remark; it was true. You weren't exactly the tallest or strongest. But a job for fifty gold pieces you'd be more than willing to do. "Sure! What is it?"

She motions to her metal hand and says, "Quite obviously I could use another hand around here, ha ha! But seriously, I have a package waiting for me in Neverwinter, the city to the west of here. I ordered an 'automail' hand from a man named Leone Moonpath. I'm up to my ears in work orders, so I have to stay here and work, but if you could bring me it, you'd be helping more people than you know. Here, take this with you." She hands you a work-order and receipt addressed to Leone Moonpath and says, "The package has already been paid for; I just need you to bring it back here. Oh and uh, you're one of those subterranean types, right? Probably best if you go see Wendy in the Apothecary; she'll get you some sunscreen the drow in this town use to keep from burning."

Oh thank gods, sunscreen! You weren't sure how you were gonna go around getting stuff done in the daylight without it. After all, since you ran out you had been primarily traveling in the late afternoon and early evening to avoid the scalding sun. "Oh, thanks!" you say, giving her a giddy smile. "Sure thing, I'll get that done for you. Have any advice on the best path to get to Neverwinter, though?" You'd feel awful if you ended up getting lost on the way to your errand destination.

She nods, pointing at a map of the surrounding area and the roads. "Follow the Triboar Trail west of town for about a week or so on foot. Careful not to go too far off the path; the weather's warm this time of year, so hopefully you won't have to deal with wolves or anything, but there's seemingly always bandits on it. You'll know when you're at the city because its right on the water's edge. If you get lost, just follow the river and it'll lead you there too!"

You nod. Sounded easy enough to you. The sound of bandits made you a little wary, but you had a few means to defend yourself if need be. "Ah, okay. Sounds like a plan for me! I'll make sure to get you that hand real quick." You hope that the trip will be easy and soon enough you'll be fifty gold pieces richer. "I guess I'll start heading out, then, if there's nothing else I need to know?"

She tilts her head back and forth, saying, "I think that's it. Oh, do be careful in Neverwinter though, it's had a rise in goblin population due to the Dorgeshuun Clan involving itself in official affairs."

You nearly froze in your tracks. _Goblins_? "...I'll keep a watch out, thanks."

Great. Not that you're guaranteed to find the goblin you're looking for in Neverwinter, but you didn't want to run into goblins into your adventure so soon. It certainly won't make traversing the city as the kobold self you are any easier. You sigh through your nostrils and place a small smile on your face to further thank her for the information. "I'll let you know when I got that hand for ya. See you around." You turn to head out of the building, towards the apothecary.

As you leave, the sun hangs around a little after mid-day and you head for what everyone refers to as "The Apothecary." The building itself seems no more like a humble wooden cottage on the edge of town with a small garden in the front. As you go to open the door, the door is pulled open from the inside and a woman, late twenties with long hair in two braids, looks down to you and says, "Oh, hello there! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just about to go to my garden. Welcome to Wendy's Witch Hut; how can I help you?"

"Got drow sunscreen?" You give her a sheepish smile. "Heading out soon. Gotta protect my scales. Sun's a bit too much for me." You give a small chuckle, scratching the back of your neck. You wonder if she thought it was weird seeing you, a kobold in town, and nonetheless asking for drow sunscreen.

"Oh! of course, one sec." She closes the door on you before reopening it a moment later, producing a small, leather bottle with a depiction of a drow on it. "It’s made for drow, but really it works on everyone with sunlight sensitivity; we mostly just have drow here. Sorry about the abruptness, I-I live here is all, and I get a little strange around new people being in it. Here, have the first bottle for free. It’s really easy stuff to make so we always have plenty. Consider it a welcome to town gift! It’s good for about a month or two, and feel free to come back anytime for some more!" she says in her light, but nervous and quick voice, handing you the bottle in both hands.

You take the bottle and smile at her. You hope that you weren't making her nervous being a kobold and that was just how she usually was. You were surprised and grateful that she gave you the bottle for free, though. "Oh wow... thank you so much!" You think for a moment. "...Do new people come around here often?"

She shuts the door behind her, standing on the small porch with a wicker basket on her arm while she says, "Oh, we're definitely no stranger to new people. Folks have been coming from around Faerun to start living here, or refugees of disasters have relocated here. Occasionally, we'll get a new merchant or a few fledgling adventurers. Definitely no shortage of health potion requests in town, heh." She looks you up and down as she walks by into her small garden, sitting on her knees and picking at different plants. "Although, you shouldn't be alarmed; lots of people come from strange backgrounds and race is less of an issue here than other places. My roommate and I are actually witches from a swamp to the north named Everlund! Once you're part of the community for long enough, people just accept you for who you are instead of what you are."

Her words gave you comfort. You felt a small knot in your stomach that you hadn't even realized formed began to loosen up a bit. "Heh, I'm sure you know how to make a health potion right off the top of your head then. You said you had a roommate?"

She nods, gathering a few carrots into the basket along with leafy herbs. "Yes, her name is Agatha. She's always around town somewhere, doing something highly questionable with fire. She's a pyromancer, I should mention! A, uh, classically taught one. Judging by your hat, I assume you're a type of wizard too?"

"Oh!" You touch the pointy hat atop your head. You nearly forgot about it. "Yes, yes I am. I don't really dabble in pyromancy myself, though."

"Probably for the best, if you don't mind me saying," she says with a chuckle. "Though, I have nothing to complain about besides the occasional house arson or pyromania." She stands up, basket in hand as she walks back up to the porch and opens the door. "Well, I really should get back to my herbology; I'm currently working on a muscle relaxer for the builders. It was very nice talking to you though, and feel free to come back any time Mr.? Ms.? Mx.?"

"Ms. Vira." You hold out a hand. "I don't know how long I'll stick around here, but I hope that at some point we can meet again!" You briefly considered possibly buying a health potion from her, but... you think you'll hold off for now. It didn't seem from the sounds of it that you'll run into too much trouble. Besides, if you do, you can always run or grovel like kobolds are known to do. Or... you can always get yourself out of trouble through other means. It's best to try and save your gold up at the moment just in case.

You decide that it'd be best to start getting on your way. You start walking off from the apothecary and take back out your new tube of drow sunscreen. You squirt a generous amount in your hands and rub them over your scales. You recall the directions that the dwarf Wenda had told you and begin to head for Triboar Trail.


	2. Triboar Trail

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: There's a veeeery slight hint of non-con around the beginning of the chapter. Nothing happens whatsoever, just the possibility is very lightly hinted at so I just want to heed a forewarning.

The Triboar Trail is essentially a dirt road that goes on for miles and miles, cutting through the rocky and hill-like fields of the north like butter. The travelling is slow-going on foot with the occasional stop to eat and sleep. Four days of travel go by before anything remarkable happens on the roads. Suddenly, out of the brush on the sides of the roads seems to have appeared three men dressed in leather and lightly armed. They appear ragged and unshaved with a black arm-print on their chest pieces.

You stop in your tracks, the scales on your back stiffening. Well, Wenda did tell you that there might be the occasional bandit along the way. If they even were bandits. To be safe, you trail far behind slowly, trying not to make too much noise to attract them to you.

As you try to sneak behind them, you accidentally step on a branch, causing the three to turn and look in your direction. One of them, a man with a black bandana, turns to you and shouts, "Hey, what're you doing back there?"

You freeze. "Uh..." You try to muster up your courage and shakily shout back at them, "W... w-what are you doing up there!"

The men all look at each other for a moment before doubling back to your direction, stopping about ten feet away from you. The two in the back have crossbows ready but not pointed at you and the third one says, "This part of the trail is Blackhand Territory. If you want to pass through, you better pay up!" He places a hand on the blade across his belt.

"I don't think so." You bite your tongue from saying anything that might get you into even more trouble than you're already likely in. Rationally you know that you'd probably avoid most of the trouble by just paying them whatever gold they had wanted, but you didn't want your work to be for nothing. Plus it was not a guarantee that they'd leave you alone after paying.

"Then so be it, what trouble could one kobold be anyways." The man huffs as he draws his scimitar.

You shock the man with the scimitar, causing his body to seize up and drop his blade. As you do so, you cast a quick mage armor on yourself, spectral light surrounding your body like a suit of armor and protecting you. The man says, "Ah, fuck! Fire on the little bastard!" and the two men behind him launch their bolts at you, the first one nearly hitting you but the second one catches you in the leg. You wince from the searing pain that now went up your leg, causing you to drop to the ground. You wanted to keep fighting, but you couldn't. You pass out.

You come to a few hours later, your leg still in pain. It's dark now and as you look around with your darkvision, you see that you're in a small camp. There's a single tent and a campfire, the three bandits sitting around it, eating and laughing. As you look around, you discover that you're completely naked except for your hat and glasses! Around your neck is a rope, a makeshift collar of sorts, along with your hands being bound together. However, your legs are not bound and neither is your snout.

You decide to stay silent, scanning around to see if you could spot your clothes around anywhere, along with any other possible items to help you escape your current situation.

As you look around, you see the bandits are keeping all of their bags on the side of their tent, about five feet away from the closest bandit but only partially in the light. The rope you're attached to leads to the bandit with the bandana, currently not holding it and instead letting it lay on the floor. Around you is light brush, but you have a feeling you won’t get very far as naked as you are. You peer up at the bandits. You wonder what they had planned for you.

As you watch the men for a moment, you notice that they are quite notably drunk; their faces were red from drinking wineskins and bottles of ale. As they drink, they're currently singing a song about "making love with a dragon." You have a feeling you don't want to be around for too much longer.

You look back down at the rope and decide to try and quietly pull it towards you, away from the bandit with the bandana.

You quickly and quietly pull the rope towards you without any of them noticing, too deep in their drinks. The rope is actually your rope from your kit, but unfortunately, your hands are still quite bound.

You need to get your hands unbound quick. You look around for anything sharp enough to possibly cut the ties around your wrists.

The only sharp objects you can spot are near the tent or on the bandits, but as you're scanning the camp, you hear strange noises coming out of the brush. The bandits hear it too and stop their laughing and singing, sitting up in a sobering, alert position. They reach for their weapons, unaware of your presence as you see (though they cannot) a large, singular owlbear slowly heading towards the camp.

You decide to back away further into darkness, keeping an eye on the bandits in hope that they might accidentally drop one of their weapons in fear or drunken stupor.

Like a shadow, you blend in with the darkness once the light isn’t on you. The main bandit steps into the darkness, scimitar in his hand. As he does, the owlbear appears standing on its hind legs in the dim, campfire light. The man screams and the owlbear brings a giant claw against his head, shattering the skull on impact and sending the scimitar flying right next to you, now sticking out of the ground. The scared bandits both fire their crossbows too quickly, their shots going wide and flinging out into the unseen darkness.

You cut your wrist binding on the scimitar and pick it up. You attempt to continue being undetected in the darkness whilst looking for the bags in the camp.

As you sneak over to the bags, you look inside the first one and find all of your gear haphazardly shoved into a large burlap sack. While you take inventory, the owlbear bites the second bandit on the shoulder, tearing it asunder. As the owlbear attacks the bandit, the final bandit finishes reloading and shoots a bolt into the bear's shoulder, seemingly not slowing it down a bit as it turns back around and slaps the man into the fire, causing him to scream out in anguish. The owlbear, now content, looks over to the tent you're standing next to.

You freeze in fear. You weren't sure whether the owlbear was now content with the destruction it caused, or whether its new victim would be you. You gently put down the scimitar you were holding as a way of showing that you meant well... if it could even understand that. You kept yourself close to your other items though, particularly your wand in case you suddenly needed it.

The owlbear slowly approaches you, looking you deeply in the eyes before turning away from you and scratching at one of the sacks, tearing it open to reveal it had been full of salted beef. The owlbear, now on four legs, begins gorging itself in front of you, completely disinterested with your presence. On its visible shoulder, you see the bolt lodged firmly inside of its flesh, causing a seemingly great amount of pain.

...Oh.

You look at the bolt lodged in its shoulder and feel a twinge of pity. Poor thing must be in a lot of pain. At least it doesn't seem interested in making you its meal. You slowly walk up to the creature, hovering your hand over its shoulder. You wonder if you should try and pull the bolt out.

As you motion your hand over it, the owlbear gives a small warning growl; you quickly grab the bolt, indicating that you're trying to help and quickly pull it out in a way that won't cause bad blood flow. You immediately cover the wound with a bit of sack cloth from the bags to create a crude bandage. The owlbear looks you directly in the eyes before letting out a sort of purr-chirp, rubbing its beak against your neck and bare chest.

...Ah right. Your clothes. No wonder you were starting to feel a little chilly.

"All better, huh?" You rub its beak and give it a small smile. You reach back into your bag and collect your belongings back into your own sack whilst putting back on your clothes. You should probably get going back to your little errand run. But first... it wouldn't hurt to have a quick look around the camp to spot anything that could be useful in the future. Of course, you'll leave the meat to the very hungry owlbear.

As you scrounge around the camp, looking in the tent, the bags, and searching the bodies of the two dead and one scorched bandits, you find the following items: two light crossbows, thirty bolts, a scimitar, a potion of healing, a bag of apples and hard bread, and a coin purse holding five gold and eight silver. As you go searching around the camp, the owlbear looks at you wondrously.

You pocket the scimitar, potion of healing, rations, and coin purse. Well, you suppose getting kidnapped wasn't so bad. Except your leg still hurts.

Stuffing your new loot in your sack, you notice that the owlbear is staring at you. You wonder what it wants.

As you stare back at the large, furry-feathery beast, it lifts the sack of meat into its mouth, dropping it in front of you.

You feel kind of bad, knowing that you have to leave the beast be once you head back on your own adventure. Sure, it could still claw you to death at any moment, there was no guarantee that you were safe, but you felt a sort of ease with the animal. After all, it did inadvertently save you from those bandits.

You stare down at the meat dropped in front of you. You wonder what it was trying to tell you, if it was even trying to tell you something. You tilt your head, wondering what it must be thinking.

You struggle trying to tell what the beast is trying to say to you. As you stand there, looking confused, it stumbles over and grabs the rope in its beak, looking back at you with its head cocked.

You squint your eyes in thought. Was it trying to tell you something with the rope? You pull out a bit more of the rope, holding it up. "What is it? Do you... want this?" Did it think it was a sort of toy?

The rope, still in a loop at the end, dangles in front of the owlbear. It tries to slide its beak into the hole; eventually, it gets it around its neck like a makeshift collar. The creature chirps and rubs its beak against your neck once more.

Oh. _Oh_.

"You... want to come with me?"

You were in a bit of shock, really. You figured by its subdued nature that it was grateful for you fixing its shoulder, but you didn't think that it would like to travel along with you like a sort of pet. Though... an owlbear would provide a hell of a lot of extra defense. You don't think any other bandits along the trail would mess with you given they spot your stocky new companion. You gently shift the makeshift collar around its neck, a bit nervous. You want to make sure you're not just misinterpreting things in your head. You look back at the owlbear. "Are you sure?"

The owlbear licks your face, its tongue is the texture of wet bark, but the gesture is felt as a "yes" as the owlbear puts its bag of meat in its mouth, prepared for the journey.

You giggle a bit at the rough lick to your face. "Huh. Well alright then; we best get going."

You begin to head away from the camp, trying and failing to hide the massive grin on your face. You can't believe that you have a new companion traveling with you, and a powerful one at that. Sure, you'd have to figure out how to keep it properly fed, but you'll work it out. At least your current job should be a little bit easier with a large owlbear by your side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this was the first time me and my bf realized "hey Vira is going to die in every encounter because she has like no health" LMAO  
> That's why Vira got a new friend :))  
> I don't think there'll be many more chapters with no smut for much longer... but we shall see!


	3. Neverwinter

Three uneventful days of travel pass with your new companion; the most exciting thing being that you finally know what an owlbear sounds like. As you walk the roads, you come out of a brushy plain, moving closer to a more woodland area and eventually towards a massive city. In the distance, the city's walls stand made of gray stone and circle around the sides of the Neverwinter River that runs through it. As you approach, the gate opens up-- possibly the guards thought a singular kobold wouldn't be that big of a problem in the city. You see that it opens up to a wide and relatively newly rebuilt cityscape on the shoreline. You've finally arrived at Neverwinter. As you look on a map, you see that you are currently standing on the side labelled the "Shard of Night" and the gate entrance above it. Unfortunately, Wenda never mentioned where in the city Leone's shop was, so you might have to do some looking around.

Oh wow. What a big city! You look around in wonder, wondering where to start. You decide to head right, towards the Bluelake district.

This part of the city appears to be older, less fixed up, and a lot more rugged, with most of the buildings being boarded up or turned into shops. As you walk along, your senses are nearly overwhelmed with the amount of people that travel around you. Humans, gnomes, and the occasional elf all wander by, bantering and drinking all with each other. This place definitely feels a lot more crowded than old Flavortown. As you walk down the road, on a particularly dirty alleyway, you spot a trio of goblins.

These goblins, dressed like poor sailors, appear to be throwing dice in the alley in a game called "knucklebone." People give them a bit of a wider circle but are unaffected by their presence.

You narrow your eyes. Wenda did say that there was a higher goblin population in this city, so you were bound to run into a few at some point. You ponder for a moment, wondering if you should bother them to possibly get some information out of them, possibly a new lead on your mystery goblin enemy. You figure that intruding on their game would be worthless in the end though, as they would likely just give you more trouble. You don't want yourself running into the possibility of getting kicked out of the city so soon. You decide to turn away and walk by the group. If anything, you could ask other people in the city of any info on the little trio.

As you walk by, the goblins don't even notice you. Instead, you find yourself in a small line of shops followed by a tavern. As you approach one of the shops, a guard standing nearby, dressed in a chain shirt with a pot helmet and a spear in hand, says, "Hey, you have to put a muzzle on that beast if you're gonna leave it tied up. No mounts inside." It didn’t occur to you until now, but it appears that people have been giving you a wide berth in the crowded streets because of your fuzzy-feathered friend. The shops you have to choose from are: _Dannar's Mechanical Marvels_ , _Jaesor's Fineware Porcelain Works_ , _Manycoins Moneylending_ , _The Mute Lute_ , and _The Driftwood Tavern_.

You feel a flustered blush creep into your cheeks at the guard's words. You nearly forgot that it probably didn't look too normal for you to be taking around a large owlbear. You look to the creature. "Sorry cutie, but I'm gonna have to muzzle you for a bit. I promise I'll take it off later." You grab a piece of the rope and cut it from the whole length before wrapping it around the owlbear's beak. You turn back to the guard and give an apologetic grin, followed by "Sorry."

You glance around at the shops that surrounded you now. "Dannar's Mechanical Marvels..." Sounded interesting enough! You decide to head inside.

As you leave the owlbear, the large beast takes a seat on the ground, taking in the sights around it. Entering the shop, you are immediately greeted by a strange sight; a man made of metal and thin as a carrot sweeps the floors in place on top of a display stand, his arms powered by clockwork mechanisms that cause the broom to go back and forth. Looking around, you see all sorts of different items and mechanisms behind a counter in glass cases all around the store. As you scan the room, you spot a small, bald gnomish man with a short goatee and thick goggles over his eyes. He says, "Welcome to Dannar's Mechanical Marvels! Keep your hands where I can see 'em, kobold, and we'll all have a happy day! What can I do you for?" He leans in front of the counter that stood a little taller than him.

"Oh I'm just looking around..." you say, your voice trailing off as you look in wonder at your surroundings. "...O-oh! And I'm looking for a certain shop too. Have any idea where Leone Moonpath's shop is?"

The gnome seems to change his entire mood as you say his name. "Yeah, I know Leone Moonpath; his shop is over by The Sleeping Dragon. I wouldn't bother going over to see him though, I can make anything he can at half the price! For instance, I've got pocket watches, toys, flint-lighters, music boxes, and even something new I've been working on called an Orrery!" he says, puffing up his chest and talking with his eyes closed. He peeps one eye at you before saying, "You do have money on you though, right? These things don't come cheap!"

You cringe a little. You _have_ money, but you weren't so keen on spending it all away at the moment. You wonder though, if this guy could end up making what Wenda needed at a much cheaper price. You clear your throat. "W-well, depends... I do have an order to pick up from him though..."

"Baaah, don't waste my time, scale-back!" he says, waving his hands over his head. "You kobolds aren't gonna make a mockery of ol' Dannar's clockwork prosthetics! I only work custom orders, and I don't plan on doing business on ‘depends’." The little man pulls off his goggles, leaning now over the counter with a hand out. "Hand it over."

You squint your eyes, biting your tongue back from spitting vitriol at the man. You could have some choice words about _gnomes_ if you so wanted to. However, you figured that the man might be of use and you could save yourself a couple coins in the end. Reluctantly, you hand him the order.

The man stares at the paper for a moment, scratching his chin. "Hmmm... this I cannot do. Not because you're a kobold, but because it’s out of my expertise. I don't work with magic," he says, pungently finishing his words by sliding the paper in your direction. "If that's all, I ask you be gone, so that I can work on things actually worth my time."

You snatch the paper back and give him a rude look. What an asshole! You turn to leave, grumbling just audibly enough, "So much for 'making anything he can'...clockwork prosthetics my ass..." before walking out the door.

As you walk out to the street, you see the owlbear has taken to scratching at the mechanist's support beam, waiting for you to come out. It cocks its head as you approach, finishing its scratches.

"Hey hey!!" You pout, tapping its beak lightly as a sort of punishment. "Don't do that; we might get in trouble!"

You sigh, a bit disgruntled at the encounter you just had. You feel a bit bad for walking out so soon; he did seem to have some marvelous things around his shop, likely some things you might have taken an interest to. But his sour and pompous attitude just rubbed you the wrong way. Realistically, you had some coins to spare in spending, but after that encounter you'd be more interested in spending it somewhere that treats their customers nicer. At least you got the location of Leone Moonpath out of him. With that, you figure that you have a bit of time to spare before heading off to pick up Wenda's order. You look over at the tavern. Might be worth to head in and chat with some of the locals. You look back up at your pet and give it a small pet on the head. "I'll be back soon. Behave yourself, okay?" You realize that you probably should give it a name soon.

The owlbear gives a little pout before nodding its beak as it sits on its paws. As you walk inside, you see that the inside is decorated with curios and relics of Neverwinter before its rebuilding. Old statutes decorated its corners, ornate doors pulled from the wreckage doubled as fine tables, and unbroken panes of stained glass hung overhead as chandeliers. As you walk in, the place seems to be full of higher-class sailor types whom all turn their heads and look at you as you enter.

You blush a little, feeling out of place. You weren't sure what was attracting attention to you more, that you were a kobold, or that you weren't a sailor. You attempt to ignore the stares and walk up to the bar, finding a seat.

As you take a seat, an older woman behind the bar approaches you; she's mid-fifties with long gray hair and she's wearing a yellow dress. She says, "Welcome to the Driftwood Tavern, the only combination bar, inn, and museum in all of Neverwinter! Well, at least I like to think of it that way; it’s all just made of old junk. Anything I can get for you? Food, drink, a room? We're having a special on lobster tonight for one gold!"

Oh, lobster sounded good. One gold didn't seem too bad either. "That sounds good to me; I'm starving." You hand her the gold piece. "Curious, who's idea was, uh..." You vaguely gesture to the interior of the tavern. "...all this? N-not that it's bad; I think it's kinda neat actually. Just never seen it before."

"New to the city, eh? Well, let me go get Charlie; he tells the story best." She turns from you and you hear her shout across the room. A man with a beard down to the floor and three eyepatches, one in the middle of his forehead, walks over to the bar, swinging a stick around to ensure that he doesn't walk into anything. The woman says, "Tell this nice girl about the History of the Fall," as she walks away to prepare the meal. Charlie wipes his nose and pulls up his pants, holding them up to his chest as he begins.

"A hundred years ago, Neverwinter was a prosperous city; the Gem of the North, that's what they called it, as it almost became the new capitol. Everything changed with the Great Sundering, however; it was a time where the gods and arcane powers of this world were at a disagreement, causing a world-wide catastrophe in which many of us had to rebuild from. It took some work, but in my lifetime, I watched adventurers come from around the world to help fix this place into what it is now. The Sundering was a purge of magic, you see, and since Neverwinter had been mostly sound of mundane living, the Mystic Weave of the world had not been affected so much by it... well, except for the chasm that opened up in the bottom east of town. The entire right half of the city was in ruins and during that time, it was a war for resources between bandits, good natured folk, and goblin tribes. Eventually, a group of four came here and sorted it all out, making peace with the goblin tribe called the Dorgshuun, which still resides in the city to this day. One of the heroes still inhabits this town as a craftsman named Leone Moonpath. Nowadays, people don't tend to want to hear the story of Neverwinter, too caught up with the present and the future, but it’s good that we learn from our roots."

You give him a genuine smile. "Well I think that knowing history is important, if anything to not repeat the mistakes of our ancestors." You think upon the slew of information he had given you. So Leone Moonpath made peace with the Dorgshuun goblin tribe. You wonder if he was more accepting of goblins. You wonder if he was less accepting of kobolds. You also wonder if those goblins you saw in the streets were part of the Dorgshuun tribe. "The Dorgshuun tribe... do they tend to give anybody in the city trouble? Or has peace really truly been made?" you ask him.

"Oh, the tribe is as diverse as the race of man!" he says, leaning on his stick. "Goblins have been allowed to stay in the city as a part of the 'green not mean' program, founded by Leone and the Lord of Neverwinter. The Dorgshuun tribe is not the only tribe here, but it is definitely the most plentiful, and all branching from one family. Supposedly, all branching from one common goblin ancestor named Yeemik. Yeemik still lives here in Neverwinter in the Tower district with his partner, Droop. Yeemik was one of the original Goblins to begin the Phandalin restoration project and memorial; the place is called Flavortown now, I believe, but Yeemik carved the names of all the people that died in the raid onto a stone here in Neverwinter. The only problem is that he is vaguely literate and misspelled most of them. The tribe though, as I was saying, is quite involved in affairs of Neverwinter, but goblins are also the highest source of crime in the city, though never committing anything worse than thievery, burglary, or armed robbery. The tribe is so big, people say when one goblin dies, another two take its place! Now that would be a sight to see," the old man says, reaching over to the table and stealing whatever mug of ale is on it, much to the upset of the sailor sitting in front of it. The sailor does nothing but roll his eyes as if it’s a common occurrence. As the old man sips his drink, you see the woman return from behind with a large plate of lobster, de-shelled and covered in butter. The woman says, "And a glass of wine, courtesy of the orc in the back." She motions to a solidary figure sitting alone in the very back of the tavern.

Oh? You look back at the orc sitting alone. Why would somebody get you a glass of wine? It had to be somebody you didn't know, too; you can't recall knowing any orcs personally. You decide to enjoy your meal as is... but you plan to confront your admirer after. "Thank you," you say to the woman. Turning to your plate, you happily begin to dig in, savoring the flavor. You turn back to Charlie. "I see. I just came from Flavortown, actually. Didn't know one of the founders of it lived here!" You take a sip of your wine. "You said that the tribe was originally causing trouble here with bandits in a war for resources. Do you know if they've caused trouble anywhere else beforehand nearby?"

"Possibly! I heard they were causing trouble along the Triboar Trail a few years back before Yeemik took over. The tribe is so wide, but only about five years ago did they actually connect; originally it was two tribal families that married to each other, so tribe histories get a little muddled. If you're concerned about a specific gang of goblins, I might suggest talking to Yeemik himself. No doubt he's the goblin connected to all of them."

You hide a grimace from your face. You didn't want to go around talking to goblins to find out more details for your investigation, but it seems a bit unavoidable. Surely if this goblin helped create Flavortown, he can't be too bad. "Is there a good time to talk to him, usually? Or is he generally always pretty available?" You sloppily gobble down more of your meal, before deciding to save the rest for your companion. You turn to the lady in the yellow dress, waving her down. "E-excuse me, is there a way I can get a box for this? Planning to take some with me out." You gulp down the rest of your wine.

"I'm sorry little lady, I don’t quite know the goblin that well myself! Though I've heard that Leone and Yeemik are some sort of acquaintances. Now, it’s been good talking to you, but I am going to fade back into the noise," he says, slowly turning around and swinging his stick once more. The woman says, "Well, of course, sweetheart; it won't look as nicely though, but I can wrap it up for you in a cloth. Oh, and, between you and me, that Yeemik fella barely has a head on his shoulders; if you were to look for knowledge about goblins, I might suggest the House of Knowledge in the southwest district first." As the woman gives you a wink and hands you the wrapped up food, she goes to help other sailors.

You give the lady a smile and mouth her a quick "thanks" before she turns away to help others. You put your packaged food in your sack and look back over at the table that the solitary orc was sitting at.

You look over at the orc sitting alone. The orc is tall, at least a head taller than any man in the bar and twice as wide. As he sits, he is dressed very unlike the rest of the sailors... mostly because he's not wearing a real shirt. The orc has dark green skin, short black hair, and a golden nose ring in his septum. As you look over to him, he smiles and waves at you, his bottom tusks protruding from his mouth.

You feel blush creep into your cheeks. Man, he was cute. He must've thought the same about you... right? That's why he bought you a glass of wine, right? You get up from your seat and head over to him. "H-hey, thanks for buying me that wine. What brings you around here?"

The orc speaks with a deep, dark voice and in somewhat dim Common, saying, "Me Urag Hammerfist. Me adventurer and great nephew of Orc King Obould Many-Arrows. Wine taste good, but not as good as ale in Urag opinion; humans say wine is drink of romance, but me not believe them. What your name?"

You take a seat across from him. "I'm Vira. Vira Pageturner. Any alcohol is good in my book, haha." You blush and bite your tongue, hoping that that didn't make you sound like too much of an alcoholic. "Just here to run an errand really, but figured I'd stick around for a bit longer to have some fun and learn some stuff."

Urag smiles, putting up his hand for the woman behind the bar to see; a moment later, she places two mugs of ale on the table, one for each of you. "All alcy-hol is better than orc kingdom grog, hahaha!" He bellows a large laugh that nearly shakes the table as he begins to drink from the cup. "You adventurer too? Go on quests for hire?"

You take a sip from your own mug of ale. "Yeah, yeah; only just started doing so, though. Had my own homestead a while back that got destroyed by goblins. Looking to take revenge, but also have a little fun along the way. If anything, it's at least an excuse to get me out into the world!"

He holds up his mug and smiles. "Me new, too! Me been adventuring for month now! Left home in orc kingdom to make my own glory. Just last week, lady call Urag because she have big spider in her attic. Biiiiig spider, big like Urag. Urag chop the spider's head off, and lady gives me one hundred gold!" he says, slapping a _FAT_ bag of coins on the table. Copper and silver pieces roll about on the table, but none fall off. Urag continues, "Lady so nice, she let Urag keep spider bits. Orcs amazing craftsorcs, use animal parts in clothing! One day, Urag become amazing outfit maker out of dragonskin! Then me go home and be hero." His smile slowly fades as he looks towards you. "But... you no can go home, can you?"

Your eyes widen at the large sack of gold he slammed on the table. When he brings up the idea of home, your smile also fades. "...No, no I can't." You shrug, looking away. "...I mean, I'm hoping someday I can go back, to y'know, rebuild. I also thought though that... I dunno, maybe I would find a new home along the way."

The orc sits back in his chair, taking a drink from the mug as he says, "Everyone deserve their homeland. And every good warrior deserves revenge against enemy attacking it. Urag want help Vira Kobold." He moves in his seat, pulling out a small piece of paper. "Only problem is Urag also have other quest. Quest to dragon den working with something named Ruby Eye. Me like rubies..."

Your back stiffens. "Ruby eye...?"

That... that had to be the goblin you're looking for, right? There couldn't possibly be that many people who had a ruby for an eye. "Do... do you by any chance know if this 'ruby eye' is a goblin...?"

"No idea! Just Ruby Eye has ruby eye, and dragon has... lot of money!" he says, shoving the pile of coins back into his pockets. "Me plan right now is fight way in, but me no know if I can do it alone; me wonder if Urag can hire Vira! As companion and es-court!"

Damn. You were hoping that he knew what kind of race this mysterious ruby eyed person was, but you figure that it might be best to pursuit this guy anyhow. Like you thought previously, there can't be that many people with a ruby for an eye. "H-hire me...?" You ponder the idea for a moment. After your small errand, you'd likely have to struggle to find other menial tasks to do. This might be something much more. "I'd... I'd be delighted to join you!!" You say to him, clenching your fists in determination. Nothing like finding another companion! ...Escort, though...? What did he mean by that...?

The orc cheered and raised his mug. "It settled! We split reward fifty-fifty; Vira get dragon hoard, Urag get dragon! Now, paper say cave is past Flavy-town by a few days north, up to the swampy place, Everlund. Meet Urag tomorrow here, and we leave together! Now just need team name."

Your grin widens. Things seem to be looking good. A team name, though...

"Hmmm...." You tap your chin. "Do we have something in common? Maybe work from that?"

Urag looks you up and down, maybe a little too long on the down part, before saying, "Urag slay dragon! Kobold part dragon! Urag adventurer, Vira adventurer! Urag have sword, Vira have sword..." As he says these things, he punctuates every idea with a drink from the mug until its empty, in which he turns it over.

You feel your body blush as he looks you up and down. "Hmm.... m-maybe... dragon... fuckers? 'Cause you know, we're gonna fuck over that dragon!! And-..." Your face blushes harder when you realize the other implication of your team name. You look away from his eyes and fall silent, too embarrassed and flustered to say more.

"Yeah... yeah! Dragon fuckers! Me like it!" he says, seemingly totally oblivious. "Works for Urag! Though, a good adventuring party always has a rogue too! Maybe keep your eyes out and we get lucky?" he says, standing up. "Me go pay bar-tab, see Vira tomorrow!" and as he walks to the bar, he exclaims, " _The Dragon Fuckers_!!" in which everyone looks at him, but only briefly, since his size and physique was so much more than them.

You try to suppress your further blushing and wave him goodbye. This was going to be a very interesting adventure indeed. You turn to walk out of the tavern, back to your waiting owlbear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Urag so much. He's going to have a lot of fun adventures with Vira later :)  
> To be clear this story's got a lot ahead of it, given that this is still an ongoing D&D mini campaign between me and my bf. There's about 500(!!) pages of content we've done so far so I'll be periodically updating this work with whatever new's going on in Vira's adventure.  
> Hope you guys enjoy <3


	4. What An Ironic Name

As you walk out of the tavern, you see a trio of goblins messing with the owlbear. One of them pokes at it with a stick, in which the owlbear bites the hand of the goblin clean off, causing them to immediately go running off in the evening.

You feel your blood boil as you spot the goblins messing with your feathery companion. "Yeah, you better run!" you yell after the scampering goblins. You shake your head. "Sorry I took so long buddy, ended up increasing our party by one." You take the half-eaten lobster meat out of your sack. "I brought you something!"

The owlbear turns and looks at you the same way a dog does when their owner walks through the front door as it opens its mouth wide in anticipation, jogging in place.

You giggle at its anticipation. You slowly place down the platter before patting its beak. "Dig in~!"

As you place the platter down, the owlbear lifts the whole thing into its mouth and eats it like how a hawk would eat whole prey- quickly and with a mouth full. The late time passerby's rubberneck in awe and some even stop to watch, causing a small crowd of three humans to appear.

You grin at your pet's satisfaction. Though, you should think of a name. Hm...

"Hey buddy, I still need to give you a name. How abouuuut... Cuddles!" You giggle at the silly name and lightly ruffle the feathers on its neck. You barely notice the small crowd forming around you.

The owlbear tilts its head at the name for a moment before giving a sort of nod and swallowing the rest of the lobster, rubbing its beak into your shoulder. As you pet the owlbear, you notice movement out of the corner of your eye. From the small crowd appears a black-gloved hand, reaching for your money pouch! As you follow the hand up the arm, it leads to a heavily shrouded figure of a person with a lean body and purple horns jutting out of their black robes and hood. As the person sees you spot them, they take off in a sprint away from you.

"H-hey...!!"

You angrily clutch onto your coin pouch, luckily still in your possession. Who was that...? You heard of thieves making their rounds in the town, but you figured that they were usually goblins, like the old man in the tavern had said. That person was definitely not a goblin. You narrow your eyes as you see her take off. Just in case, you decide to check your sack to make sure that she did not take anything else.

As you check your sack, you find that your rations are currently missing! You happen to see exactly where the thief is going, so you decide to give chase, running after them while motioning your owlbear Cuddles to follow along.

As you leap into action, chasing the thief down a small alley way with Cuddles in tow, you _easily_ outbound her, stepping in front of her and blocking her escape while Cuddles blocks her off from behind. The woman, come to a full stop with the rations in her hands, puts them up, pulling back her hood to reveal a tiefling face. She looks to be about in her mid-twenties and has long, braided black hair and haunting white eyes. She stands fairly tall and has a skinny build, her purple skin looking soft to the touch while her horns were somewhat average-sized and curled upwards. She has a more angular, attractive face with a number of piercings, one on her right ear, one in the middle of her lip, and one through each eyebrow. You notice that she has a tattoo of the word _fear_ on her right knuckles and a shocking tattoo of a poem about happiness translated into deep speech on her left leg, only visible through rips in her pants. The thief speaks in a sly, gruff voice, saying, "Hey hey, slow it down; no need to be so hasty!"

You give her an angry look. "Slow it down!? You took my rations!!" You snatch the rations away from her. "What were you going to do with these anyway?? If I were you I'd at least steal some better food." You frown. "You better start explaining before my owlbear starts getting hungry."

The woman looks back behind her to see the angry owlbear, then back to you, adding, "Easy now, I was just hungry, l-like your owlbear friend there! I didn't mean to hurt anybody, just looking for a quick bite to eat. I-I'm Generosity by the way; kind of an ironic name at the moment, heh, but i-it’s my real name!"

"Generosity, huh...?"

Your features slightly soften towards her. She probably was just hungry, and you're sure it isn't exactly easy to find edible food on the streets around here. You sigh and take out a ration from your sack before handing it to her. "Look, I understand that you're hungry, and I'm sorry. Here. Just... don't go around stealin' food, especially from me! I ain't to be trifled with!!" You puff up and try to give her an intimidating look, which... doesn't look very intimidating at all.

She looks you up and down before slowly taking the ration from your hand, eating bits of jerky while she talks and leans against the wall. "Yeah... that ain't gonna fool nobody. The owlbear is a good touch, though! Only problem is he gathers looks from people around you. If you wanna find a good place for him overnight, try the stables near the gate; they're always getting weird animals from weird adventurers. I assume that's what you are?"

"Oh! Yeah, heh, that's me." You tend to forget that you're looked at as another adventurer now. "Stable sounds like a good idea; mind showing me where it is?"

She sits up, standing with her hand out. "Sure, if we can just put the whole pickpocketing thing behind us. So, you know my name, what's yours?"

You feel a bit more at ease. She isn't as bad as you thought, even though she tried to pickpocket you. You shake her hand. "Vira, Vira Pageturner." You give her a small smile.

"Well, Vira, nice to meet you," she says, turning and moving past you. "Keep up; it’s getting dark, and if we're there late, they might not have a spot for uh, big guy, back there."

You nod and quickly follow behind, taking Cuddles with you. You hope that he won't cause too much trouble overnight. "So, Generosity... how'd you uh, end up doin' what you're doin' now?" You were curious if she even had a place to regularly sleep in the city.

"Thieving?" She gives you a sly glance. "I'm not ashamed of it, you can call it what it is. Well, I've been doing it since I was a kid on the streets; it’s always just been kind of a necessity. Hell, it was either this, slave-labor, or prostitution. At least this way, I only take what I need and don't go hungry."

You bite your tongue at the 'prostitution' part, resisting the urge to tell her that she'd likely do well in the industry, given her attractive figure. "True, true..." you say instead, your voice trailing off. "Is there a place you usually stick around here?"

"Oh yeah, anywhere and everywhere; rooms are real cheap on the southeast side of town. I mostly keep a room in _The Beached Leviathan_ west of here. Nice little place if you don't mind the occasional drunk trying to gut you for stepping on his foot. There's been a few nights in the canal though, and the sewers are more homely than you'd think; nothing as nice as Waterdeep's sewers though, that's when you get into Undercity, of course." She turns a corner, pulling a small hipflask from out of her robe before taking a swig. "Nah, I've been through most of the taverns this side of Faerun; Neverwinter's are just alright, but I always have a need to come back and check on the place where I grew up, y'know? The real thing I'm always looking out for... is the best drinks!" She holds up her flask like a trophy.

You grin. "Can attest to that." You think for a moment. "You grew up here, huh? I see you're back, but what originally made you decide to leave?" You make a mental note of the taverns she mentions, wondering which one to ultimately choose once you hunker down for the night.

She stops in front of the stable doors, shaking her head. "Two things: ass... and alcohol. Neverwinter is low on both." She looks to you and smiles. "Actually, looks like you're not low on either."

You feel your cheeks flush as you shake your head, looking her up and down. "Don't think you're low on either, too." You head into the stables with her, looking for the stable master. You hope they'll take in your owlbear, large as it may be.

She gives a smirk before pushing you forwards on the back. "Welp, I think you have things from here. Say, if you ever got any work, you seem like you've got a head on your shoulders."

You give a smirk back before frowning a little. You felt kind of bad for just leaving her to roam the streets after she helped you. "W-wait!" you say, stopping her from walking away. "Hey, if you don't got a place to stay, I can spare a few coins for a room for ya."

She looks back at you, turning only slightly to look at her. "Oh, and does the kobold come with the room, or do I have to do some extra work to get her~?"

Your smirk returns. "I'll pay for the one room, but a tiefling's gonna have to earn her keep for it, though."

She smiles, looking over to the stableman. "Codward! Can you be a dear and hold my friend's owlbear in my stable for the night~? We'll be back for it in the morning!" The old man sweeping at the stable merely goes, " _hrpmh_ " and waves the owlbear into a corner stable.

You give Cuddles a quick kiss on the beak before its herded away. "I'll be back in the morning, okay? Behave yourself!" You turn back to Generosity. "So, which one was the best tavern in the city again?"

She smiles, beckoning you onward. "C'mon, _The Beached Leviathan_ is waiting for us, hot stuff."

You try to hide your cheeky grin as you follow alongside her. It's been a while since you've gotten it on with anybody. Sometimes your hand, and even your mage hand just isn't enough.

She walks you on a short, brisk walk of the northeast part of town, pushing you towards a building in the shape of a large, beached ship. With a little grope of your ass, she pats you forwards. "Ask for the poop deck; they'll give you a good room."

Your blush brightens as she gives you a quick tight squeeze of your ass. You head inside, feeling a bit nervous. You approach the person at the head of the bar. "H-hey, u-um... heard you got rooms in the poop deck...?" You felt silly as all hell saying what you were saying, and hope that Generosity didn't put you up to this for shits and giggles.

The inside is fully decked out, literally, with sailing-themed memorabilia and as you speak to the captain behind the bar, he nods and says, "Aye, that'll be two silver a night, or three with a bottle of wine." He gives a wink, though you're not sure if it is a wink because he's wearing an eyepatch.

"Three silver it is, then!" You hand him the silver pieces over the table. It's been a while since you drank that glass of wine and mug of ale, so you could definitely stand to drink some more.

He nods and hands you a key. "First door, bottom floor; bottle's already in there. Don't rock the boat too much, har har." As he laughs, Generosity takes you by the hand down some stairs and to the door, leading to a small cabin. There's a bed, desk, and no window, as you think you're currently underwater, but sitting on the desk is a bottle of port and two glasses.

You head over to the bottle and open it before pouring some in both glasses. You grab your wine glass and head over to the bed, sitting down on it. You take a sip from your glass and look over to her, a smirk on your face. "Well, I've paid for the room. Looks like it's your time to pay up."

She takes a glass in her hand, downing most of it in seconds before leaving a little left on the bottom as she helps you out of your top and begins to pour a bit of the wine onto your chest. "I have a few ways in mind already~"

You shiver as the wine rolls down your chest. You raise an eyebrow, your smirk still apparent. "Oh?"

The tiefling quickly removes her own leather armor and black robes, revealing an indigo-shaded top. On the top of her right breast is a tattoo of a scarlet eye and there's a scar on the middle of her stomach. She slowly pushes you over, licking and lapping the wine off of your scaly body.

"Oh!"

You tumble over and bite back a small moan as she licks the wine off of your body. "C-couldn't let any of it go to waste, eh?"

She licks up a particularly long trail of wine, looking you in the eyes. "I could, but what's the fun in that? Now how 'bout you help me with these pants," she says, unbuckling her belt.

You reach for her belt, giving it a tug. It quickly comes loose and you toss it to the side before grabbing the hem of her pants. You begin to tug down, feeling heat beginning to pool between your legs.

As you pull down her pants, you get greeted by a sight of a hard, five-inch phallus, the color a mixture of blue and purple with a reddening tip, accompanied by a tattoo on the side of her thigh that says _, KISS IT!!!_

At the removal, she says, "Whaddya think? Shoulda known this thief was packing!"

Your whole face flushes at the sight. You laugh at the sight of the tattoo and gently rub your finger along the text. "Well, gotta go through with what it says, right?" you say to her as you bend down and give her cock a small, sugar sweet kiss on its red tip. Your kiss progresses from a featherlight peck to more sloppy, wet kisses involving tongue, moving down more from tip to base.

She gives out a light gasp, placing a hand on your head while the other one reaches for the bottle of wine. "J-just no teeth; I once had a bad time with a dragonborn and, _pshoo_ , did I need you instead."

You huff a humorous breath through your nostrils, pulling back enough to speak for a second. "I'm no dragonborn," you say to her, smirking before you go back down on her. You progress from your sloppy kisses to giving her head a slight suck, bobbing slowly up and down.

"And thank the gods for that," she says, popping the cork off with her teeth before drinking straight out of the bottle. "Say, I don't think I’ve ever fucked a kobold before."

You continue to suck along the length of her, keeping up your pace. After a while, you pull back, a string of drool connecting your kobold lips with the head of her cock. "Never fucked a tiefling before. Speaking of which, shouldn't I be getting a little TLC~?" You cross your arms behind your head and lay back.

"You did pay for the room..." she says, slinking down and pulling at your bottoms, nearly ripping them clean off. "Speaking of which, I really didn’t think today's robbery would lead to sex!"

"Hehe, you're lucky my owlbear already ate dinner for the night, or you might not be here," you cheekily add. Your now bare thighs lay spread open, your kobold cunt puffy with arousal.

She immediately goes to work like a master lockpick. She places a thumb on your draconic clit and has two fingers "work the tumblers" as she begins to lick through the folds of your scaly pussy.

"Oh~!"

You squeak as she gets to work on your scaly nether regions before a moan quickly follows. You find your fingers clutching the bed sheets as she continues her skilled handiwork on you. "T-the hell you'd learn this from, j-just thieving??"

She smirks, looking up and talking into your cunt. "You'll find that sleight of hand has several uses as a skill~"

She removes the hand on your clit to focus her lapping and sucking there, using the free arm to lift one of your short legs up into a stronger position.

More squeaky groans slip from your mouth as you almost try to push your cunt further into her mouth with your hips. Your breaths are beginning to become a bit shaky.

Suddenly, Generosity proves her name, pushing a third finger into you as her mouth is a nonstop flurry of pleasure and swirling of delight along your clit. She presses her body against your bottom.

The shaking in your moans increases as your body begins to tremble. You feel yourself getting close. "G-Generosity... k-keep living u-up to your name and I'm g-gonna-..."

The kobold's timid nature only pushed her on as she intensifies her licking and finger work, her timid shaft causing a wet spot where it rubbed against the side of the bed. Quickly, she moves her small, devilish-like tail to help rub at your clit, milking you of everything you have.

You're pushed over the edge. You cry out and your body tenses up in pleasure during your climax as you squirt in small spurts. You soon collapse onto the bed post climax, your breathing labored. "...W-wow..."

The tiefling gives a huff, wiping her mouth off with a forearm before crawling up the bed to lay next to the little kobold. She rests a hand on your stomach, feeling for your heartbeat as she looks at you lustfully. "Good thing we're already in a body of water, huh?"

You manage a small giggle through your slowing pants. "Whew... you sure know your way around a cooch. You sure you don't do this like, _every_ day?"

She manages a smile, sitting up in bed. "I might have when I was younger, but now I only do it when I feel like it~"

She looks down to her own member, swollen and leaking bluish pre-cum as she says, "You know, you fed me quite nicely earlier... how about I give your pussy a rest and return the favor~?"

You look down at her swollen member, then back at her. You smirk. "Hehe, sure. Didn't want to leave you hangin'." You wonder briefly if tiefling cum tasted any different from regular cum.

Generosity quickly crawls up, grabbing onto the backboard of the bed and dangling her cock in front of your face. She says, "Remember, tongue flat, teeth curled, and tap me on the thigh three times if you start to suffocate," and before you could respond, she jams the member into your mouth, standing on her feet on the bed but crouched into a squat before she begins to face-fuck the little lizard.

You gag a little when she suddenly rams into the back of your throat but manage to keep your composure. You obey her and keep your tongue flat and teeth curled, willingly letting her face fuck you. You decide to hollow your cheeks and create some suction as she continues ramming in and out of your mouth.

She continually thrusts into your mouth, humping like her life depended on it, shaking the whole bed as she does so. Letting go of the board, she grabs onto your head from the back, pushing her cock deeper until the tip nearly kissed your uvula. She begins to furiously thrust into you. "Oh-oh fuck!" she exclaims, quickening to lightning pace before pushing as deeply as possible, spurting several strands of cum on the end of your tongue and down your throat. The taste is surprisingly cinnamon-like and her throbbing member begins to pulsate in your mouth, slowly turning smaller before she pulls it out, collapsing on the bed next to you. "God damn, I love lizard mouths."

You cough a little as the cum hits the back of your throat, but you swallow. You look back at her, your eyes a little tear streaked and nose a little runny from the rough face-fucking, but you had a smile on your face. "Hehe, I could use your cum to ice cinnamon buns."

She smirks and lightly caresses your chin. "And I could learn to play the trumpet with your pussy. Oh, what are you doing tomorrow? You stickin’ around town for a bit? I would, but I gotta find myself somewhere else; the town guard are after me."

"Aw." Your smile fades a little. You hope that you'll be able to meet up with her again. "I gotta go grab an order from Leone Moonpath, then head over to a different tavern to meet up with somebody. Hopefully I'll be able to get closer to finding that _damned_ goblin..." You frown and clench your fist at the thought of that ruby-eyed motherfucker.

"Goblin? Leone Moonpath? Automail guy? What you need with him; you've got a fine set of arms and legs as it is!" she says, grabbing at a breast nonchalantly.

"Ahh no no, it ain't for me. Got an errand to be running for somebody else over in Flavortown. Gotta get gold where you can, eh?"

You think for a moment. You've already had sex with her; you're sure you might as well tell her a bit about your real adventure. "As for the goblin... well, I wasn't always an adventurer. Actually used to be a homesteader!" You give her a grin. "I was living life fine 'till these damned goblins came and destroyed my shit. Leader in particular had a ruby for an eye. Been lookin' for him since then."

She gets a look on her face when you mention Flavortown. "Hey, that's a quiet place, right? Mind if I come with you? I need a place to be that isn't Neverwinter for a little bit. Hell, I'll help you make a little coin on the side if you want~ Though I’m sure that ass could make plenty if you monetized it. As for the goblin, can't say I've heard of a ruby-eyed green boy in Neverwinter! Reminds me of a weird looking goblin I met in Skullport of Waterdeep's Undercity. Haven't been there for a good month though, so I may be wrong."

Hmm... Waterdeep. You'll have to keep that in mind. "Oh, sure thing! Like I said I gotta run this errand first, but after that meet up with me and this orc I'm travelin' with at Driftwood Tavern. Sound good?"

"Works for me! I'll keep my eyes out for a bottom-heavy kobold, but in the meantime, I think we should both get some rest; I'm a light sleeper, so I might be gone in the morning. Don't worry, I won't leave you a letter and a rose like I usually do." She pulls a small blanket over the two of you.

You snort in amusement. "Heh, ok. Sweet dreams, and don't rob my shit while I'm sleepin', or I'll set my owlbear on a certain purple tiefling's trail." You give her a sly wink and turn over to snuggle up and fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo we finally got to the smut! And Vira's party increased by another ;)  
> I'll be updating the work with new tags now that I'm actually getting into some smut stuff.  
> I hope it isn't too apparent some of the parts that were more clearly written for descriptional purposes. I tried tweaking the writing where I could to make it read more like a story as much as possible. Hope you guys enjoy <3


	5. Teambuilding

In the morning, you awake to find the tiefling, and the bottle of wine, have disappeared, but luckily all of your gear appears to be intact and the sound of a bell chime rings eight times, denoting that the shops are now open.

You yawn and stretch your little kobold back, scratching a cheek gently. You assume that the chime had to mean the shops were open, so now would be best to head out and get your errand done. You grab your stuff and fix up your outfit before heading out of the room.

As you head out, the town, despite being so early, is rife with people; some are getting ready for the day, some are getting off night shift, or some are already in the swing of things. You check the map and recall that Leone's shop was in the _Protector's Enclave_ and Cuddles is sitting nicely at the top of the Bluelake District in a cozy little stable. You decide to head over to Leone's shop first, lest you get any more distracted from your first paid task.

Walking over, you first past through the Market District. Even early in the morning, this place is now bustling with activity; vendors shout about wares while people hustle and bustle to get the best prices for their needs. In the middle of it all is a shop with a house on the second story with a sign that reads in common and elvish, " _Leone Moonpath's Prosthetics and Automation._ "

"Ah, seems like the place I need." You keep your order paper in hand and head through the door.

As you enter the door, you find yourself in a comfy workshop. A small forge in the corner keeps the room pleasantly warm and behind the front counter, you see more than a few worktables with jobs in progress on them. As you walk in, a small chime goes off and you see a half-elf man, late twenties to early forties with long blonde hair and a metal arm with much more advanced technology than you usually see. He says in a polite voice, "Welcome to my workshop! How can I help you?"

"Oh, h-hello!" You wave and give the man a small smile. "Just here to pick up an order for Wenda back in Flavortown!" You walk up to him and hand him the order slip.

He takes the slip with his metal hand. Strangely, you can see this one has individual moving fingers, very much unlike Wenda's forged hand, and the thing seemingly moves incredibly life-like, acting close, if not nearly, identical to a real hand. He picks it up, putting on a small pair of jeweler's spectacles before reading the note. "Ah, Wenda the smith. I remember now. She asked for this one to be special; usually I like to adorn mine with porcelain to make them more aesthetically pleasing and lifelike, but she asked for hers to be plated with a metal called osmium and then ornated with silver." As he speaks, he goes to grab a box under the counter, fully prepared with a bow on top, before continuing. "Now, the arm is in here; I'm afraid company policy dictates that the box cannot be opened until it gets to the owner's hands. If it does, I've hexed it with a most unfortunate curse; I was once a paladin, you see. Open the box and... bad things happen." He wipes his hands on a white apron. "Now, have any questions for me before you go?"

You gingerly take the box, feeling a small bead of sweat form on your scales. Good thing he told you this, or your curiosity might have gotten you into more trouble than you're worth. "T-thanks." You think for a moment, not wanting to leave just yet. "So... I heard that you helped unite this city long ago?"

He huffs, leaning on the counter. "Is that the story nowadays? Realistically, we just helped get rid of some riff raff a few years ago and then the town was able to rebuild all around it. Really, the big thing we accomplished was saving the world from an incoming vampire plot from an ancient family called the Dragula Clan, but that's a long story that my work won’t be able to tell me. If you want the truth? I probably ruined this city more than I helped it. The minute I didn’t kill Yeemik, I knew he'd be a constant pain in my sides, and now he's somehow become a political clan leader in the city. It's not too bad, but I wish he'd stop inviting himself over for dinner. Sorry, my old adventure ramblings must be pretty boring."

"Oh no, they're interesting to me!" you assure him with wide eyes behind your thick spectacles. "I... I wondered if Yeemik was more trouble than he appears. I've only heard a few things about him, but it seemed to me like a lot of truths weren't being told." You wonder if you should inquire further...

"How so is he a political clan leader? Is he still about causin' trouble, just in a more subtle manner?"

"As far as anyone knows, he's just an old goblin at the head of the clan; it’s his presence that’s the problem. Where there's one goblin, its sure to attract a lot of lesser goblins that aren't even in his clan, and they're the ones that end up causing havoc. Yeemik himself is just an eccentric." He shifts to grab something under the counter, placing a piece of paper written in very poor Common. "He left this on the front of my door a month ago. It's almost like a joke." As you read the paper, it says, " _VOT YEEMIK, BIG NEW LEDR OF NVRWNTR. DESTROEY POVERTEE. HELP GOBLINS_."

You snort and struggle to hold back a laugh. "I see..." you say before handing the paper back. "I wonder if there's anything that'd be enough to drive most of them out..."

He shrugs, placing the paper back. "We could re-administer the anti-goblin law, but a lot of people have deemed it discriminatory. Also, goblins, despite being trouble makers, make up a good chunk of our workforce that enjoys terrible jobs for terrible pay. I'm sure you could talk to Lord Neverember in Castle Never about it more, though. He's the one in charge; I'm retired now," he says with a smile. "If I were you, I'd likely stay away from Yeemik. He's a handful and a half, especially if you have something he wants, but he's not dangerous or anything… just annoying."

You smile back at him. "I'll keep that in mind. Anyway, I should get goin', but thanks for the info. And the forged hand!" You give him a little wave and head for the door.

"Take care!" he says as you leave. You begin to head towards the Driftwood Tavern, hoping that Generosity and Urag will be there. As you approach the tavern, you see Urag waiting outside, counting the micro-cuts on his fingers. As he sees you, he waves and yells, "Escort Vira! Good morning! We ready for the journey?"

You feel your cheeks flush at the word "escort". You wave back and head up to him. "Yep! Finished my errand; though, did you spot a purple tiefling anywhere...?"

"Purple tiefling? What for!" he says. "There is a tiefling inside drinking people under the table. Urag have to step out because of how loud it was getting."

You roll your eyes. That had to be her. "I'll be right back, okay?" You head inside the tavern, almost sure that the tiefling he was referencing was Generosity.

As you walk in, you see a tiefling and a large sailor in a chugging contest. Everyone around her is chanting “ _Chug!_ ” as she slams her mug on the table. The sailor then, looking quite sick, falls off of the stool and everyone cheers for her. Definitely Generosity. As you see her, she spots you, saying, "Finally you showed up! You've been missing out on the party!"

You smirk and roll your eyes. "I'd join you if I didn't have a package to look over. Me and the orc outside are about to leave for Flavortown; you comin'?"

"Oh, he's with you? Yeah I'm coming. Bartender, put it on his tab!" she says, flipping her mug upside down while leaning over and finishing his before following you back out. As you stand in the street, Urag says, "Ah, if she is with Vira, she must be third member! Welcome to The Dragon Fuckers!" He leans down and asks you, albeit not very subtly, "What is her class?"

"Thief," you whisper back, your cheeks burning again from the reminder of your team name. You turn to Generosity. "This is Urag; we both agreed to take on a quest together for gold, glory, and possibly a better insight on the goblin I'm hunting down."

Generosity extends her hand. "Pleasure to meet you, Urag." He laughs heartedly, going instead for a bear hug. "Ah, perfect! Now we have a thief! We are true adventuring party now! Barbarian, thief, escort!" he says, letting her go as she takes a breath of relief. "Come! Let us gather Vira's feathered friend and make for road while sun is still low! Uh, where is feathered friend, Vira?"

"Over in the stables!" You motion the two to follow as you start walking over to the stables.

They follow behind you as you approach the stables. The stablemaster is currently struggling to hold Cuddles in place as he pulls at his rope. "Stay... stay... oh thank the gods. Gen, your friend's owlbear here was good until this morning!" The owlbear pulls away and walks up to you, nuzzling its beak into your shoulder.

You giggle and ruffle Cuddles' feathers. "Hey cutie! You been behavin'? Not giving the stablemaster too much trouble, are you?" You turn to Urag. "I don't know if you met my owlbear yet, but this is Cuddles!"

Urag looks to the owlbear, extending a big hand to pet him, saying "Good Cuddles!" and the owlbear bites down hard on him. Urag only laughs and says, "Haha, he like Urag! He let Urag keep all his fingers, so he bite middle of hand! Good Cuddles!" Generosity leans over to you, saying, "Our orc friend is a few hammer strokes short an anvil, huh?"

You nervously laugh and nod before gently swatting at Cuddles' beak. "Hey hey, bad!! Good owlbears don't do that!" After getting everything situated, you figure it'd be best to start heading out for Flavortown. You turn to the both of them. "You guys ready?"

They both nod. Cuddles finally squeezes out of the collar and starts walking forwards. You walk through the city and end up at the gates before passing them by.

The long way back doesn't ever feel as long as you make it back up the Triboar trail. The first few nights are quiet and uneventful, like the first few days of class with a room that doesn't know each other well. That is until one night, in the middle of the week.

Around the campfire, you all sit; Cuddles is at your side, Urag is sharpening his greatsword, and Generosity slowly pulls out a wineskin, taking a long sip. As she finishes up, she wipes her mouth, passing it to you before saying, "So, Vira, what's driven a kobold like you to live on the surface?"

Behind you is the singular tent you've all had to share. Beats laying out in the open. The smell of pine and embers fills your nostrils as the cold lightly bites at your neck.

"Hm?"

You look at her in surprise before you remember. "Oh. Right. That's something very unusual, yes."

You take the wineskin from her and take a sip. "Well... it's never been interesting to me down below. There was always something driving me to explore more. I got roped up in having a bit of stable life for myself above ground, hence me kinda becoming a homesteader. It was nice!... for a while." You nervously laugh and scratch the back of your neck. "I... I haven't really talked with other kobolds in a while. Dunno what they think of me."

Urag looks up from his sword at you. "Exploration good! But you never wanted to serve a dragon? Most kobolds me know of serve one in a way."

Generosity, a few drinks in, says, "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to; that could be our motto, right? Do what you want, not what you do?"

"'Cause I'm a free woman and I'm not gonna mindlessly serve some dumb dragon!!" You cross your arms before turning to Generosity with a smirk. "Hey, I like the sound of that." You take another swig of wine. "It's frustrating how many types of prejudice there are against kobolds..."

Urag nods, feeling a little left out as he pulls out a wineskin of his own before drinking deeply. "You speak the truth. Orcs too, AND tieflings. We not trusted much of everywhere. People of world think of us like they think of goblins in Neverwinter; pests and hazards. Scared of Urag size! Call me beast." Generosity, producing _another_ wineskin, says, "Ain’t that the truth; if I had a gold piece for every time someone called me a demon, I would've retired. That's why we gotta stick together though, right? Who else will look after us but each other!"

You finish off the wineskin you were holding before laying back a bit more, relaxed. "Hehe, yeah." You look at the two of them. "Good thing I found some cool people to travel with! Makes the trip a bit safer and a lot less boring."

You see Urag nod before holding his head. "Forget how strong wine is; me want to lay down now." Generosity gives a little stretch, saying, "It is getting late, isn't it? Why don't we pile into the tent for the night? Vira, you get the middle again."

"Hehe, okay~" You stick out your tongue playfully before stretching. You head over to Cuddles and give him a quick kiss on the beak goodnight. "See you in the morning, buddy!"

You head over to the tent and squeeze yourself in between the two, happy in your position. You felt safer. And luckier in a few ways.

As an hour of sleepless laying goes by, you hear Urag give a yawn and you feel an incredibly large bulge between your cheeks, but on the outside of your skirt. A large, orcish hand comes and wraps around your stomach, lightly massaging you before cupping a breast. Generosity turns to face you, her eyes closed, but her breasts are pressed into your face; you can feel her bulge pressing on your front as well, like a sandwich of sex.

You let out a tiny squeak at the feeling of both his bulge on your ass and her boobs stuffed in your face. You feel arousal begin to pool between your legs. You're not sure whether to move yet. You don't know if they'll stop either. You stay still, your cheeks flushed warm.

Urag seems to make a grunt of sorts, lightly running a humongous finger around your nipple as he says, "Vira should try... teambuilding exercise... as escort," in which Generosity, one eye looking down, says, "Yeah; we don't even know what you are capable of yet... well, I do, but not down there... how about you turn around and give Urag your handbag, and I'll take the trunk, if you know what I mean~"

Her hand comes around to rub Urag's cock through his pants while also grabbing your ass. You felt him grow harder and harder, much larger than Generosity's dick.

Your blush brightens. "H-heh, I think you guys have had a lot to drink..." You switch positions though, now in front of Urag's massive member. "But I'll play along. And a teambuilding exercise is a teambuilding exercise, right?" You give a small smirk and hesitantly touch Urag through the fabric of his pants.

Urag gives a small little nod, immediately running his hands down your front. "Since Urag see you in the tavern, Urag has wanted to do this..." he says, sliding your bottoms off abruptly with his hand and running a finger over your pussy. Generosity begins to jack off, getting herself ready as she whispers in your ear, "If you have lube, I'd suggest doing so with both holes down there right now~"

"L-lube!?" You think for a moment. "W-well... could you grab me my wand? I-it's in my bag..." You shiver with anticipation as you feel Urag's rough hand against your tiny kobold clit. You almost instinctually wiggle your ass a bit at the sensation.

Generosity smirks, rolling over and grabbing your wand before placing the tip of it right at your butthole. Urag, excited to go, slowly works his own pants off, revealing a large, green member, at least twelve inches long and two inches wide. His finger, a little smaller in girth than his cock, penetrates your folds, pushing deep into your pussy.

You grab the wand and cast grease before rubbing the tip generously around your little puckered anus, providing more than enough lube. Your eyes widen in shock at the girth of your orc companion. You squeak and let out a moan when you feel his finger enter you, feeling your thighs tremble with arousal.

As you lube up, Generosity leans over to kiss you on the mouth. Urag, bluntly pulling out his finger, grabs his member and places the tip at your front door while Generosity quickly matches him, putting her member at your back door. Generosity counts slowly. "Okay, Urag. Put it in on one... two... three!" They both slowly slide into you.

You yelp a little in pleasure, and a little bit of pain, as the two both enter you. You let out a huff and adjust yourself a bit, attempting to get used to the... _full_ feeling. "H-hehe, d-don't split me in half guys, okay?"

"No promises," Generosity jokes, pulling her own shirt off to press a naked breast to the back of your head. Urag merely grunts as he slowly twitches inside of you, stretching and working slowly at your cunt. Generosity, feeling him move, slowly moves as well, letting you have your moments to adjust to her cock in your ass as she lifts your leg up a little higher.

You try to shake your head but find yourself a little pinned down by all the uh, _movement_. You let out small moans as you feel Urag adjust himself in you. Your walls try to clench around his cock, attempting to adjust to his massive girth. Your b-hole had some adjusting to do, also. You lean your ass more towards Generosity, almost to the point where your plush ass was squished against her lower half.

As you press your ass against her, Generosity slowly slides in the rest of her length while gripping your ass tightly. Urag, not even fully in, has slowly begun humping in and out of you with only about three to five inches, slowly working his way down.

Your small moans turn into pants as the two get to work on stretching you out, both vaginally and anally. You put your hands against Urag's chest for leverage, letting the two pound into you. "S-so... b-big..."

Urag lets out a small chuckle, his heaving chest moving under your hands as he pushes further into you, at least seven inches deep now. Generosity, with her smaller cock, is having no trouble getting up to speed with your behind, reaching over to help push Urag's cock deeper and deeper as she lightly jerks the rest of his length off. "C'mon big guy, I know you can fit it in her!"

You let another squeak in surprise as you feel yourself being stretched even further. "A-are you s-sure about that!?" you nervously say back, bouncing around from the two's pounding back and forth into you.

Generosity, smiling and nodding, immediately looks surprised as without her realizing, Urag slips a hand into her own ass, causing her to say, "Hey what are yo- OH!"

As she tenses up inside of you, her thrusts become much more primal as Urag's massive finger began to massage the inside of her anus with his hand, pushing towards her prostate. Urag, also focused on you, begins to slowly pick up speed. "Silly tiefling; when you pull out, Urag fit full length in."

You let out a deep moan at Urag's and Generosity's thrusting, feeling heat building up between your legs. You reach a hand down and begin to massage your clit gently, wanting to receive extra stimulation. You snicker a bit at Generosity's surprise when Urag starts fingering her own star.

Generosity, fast like your first encounter, begins to thrust harder and harder as your ass loosens up before she quickly lets one final thrust go as deep as she could in your ass, pumping it full of her tiefling seed. Urag, rubbing her prostate to milk her further, pulls you forwards, causing Generosity to pull out with an audible pop. He smiles and says, "Now you mine!" as he slowly slides the rest of his length into your pussy. Generosity says, "Hey, teambuilding, remember?" as she leans over, lightly licking the girth that stuck out of your pussy along with focusing on your clit as Urag bases out inside of you.  
You let out a prolonged moan as he bottoms out inside of you. You let out a shaky "Y-yes..." as Generosity plays around with your clit and Urag fucks you into oblivion. You feel her cinnamon-flavored cum leak a little out of your exhausted b-hole.

Urag pulls you on top of him, beginning to thrust harder and harder into you as Generosity voraciously rubs and licks your clit; occasionally, she leans up and runs her tongue along your sides and kisses one of your breasts. Urag looks to be giving his all, slamming all twelve inches into you as Generosity says, "C'mon big guy, repaint her insides~"

You feel your walls begin to tighten up as you edge closer and closer to your climax, your breathing quickened and your eyes nearly rolled back. You almost mindlessly bounce up and down on his cock, still surprised that his twelve inches fit into all of you. "I-I'm... I'm g-gonna..."

At full force now, Urag begins to huff and grunt like an ox as he grips you by the waist, slamming into you with the power of a barbarian's rage. Generosity smiles, using one hand to cup your breast and the other to "jimmy your lock" as she says, "Let it go, girl, let it go!"

You nearly scream as you finally climax, squirting jets of fluid against the orc and tiefling. Your thighs tremble and your walls clench hard with the strength of your orgasm.

As you clench hard, it pushes Urag over the top and he slams into you one last time. Just as you feel a little of the orc spunk enter you, he pulls out, spraying you AND Generosity with a massive load. It was like a glue factory exploded; his force got a good amount all over the inside of the tent.

You feel your climax calm down and ebb off, now more aware of the large amount of orc cum covering parts of you. "W-wow..." was all you could say as you collapse back onto your back, your breathing still a little labored.

Generosity, her eyes squeezed shut, slowly opens and blinks them, wiping orc cum out of her eyes as she says, "Geez, Urag, you really had to get it in the eyes, huh?" to which Urag gives a huff, catching his breath. "Urag have good partner... good partners... this team effort!" he says, immediately passing out and snoring loudly.

Generosity, giving a little laugh, wipes her hands on your stomach before taking her spot in the tent. "Well, that was a good team-building exercise, but I'm beat. We'll clean all this up tomorrow. Goodnight, escort~"

Your blush brightens back up a bit at "escort" again. You shake your head at the now passed out Urag. You slowly climb off of him and return to your spot in the tent, comfortably sandwiched between the two. With a little yawn, you sleepily say "Goodnight..." before passing out yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you know, more sex lol. Gen, Urag and Vira will have a lot more uh.... "teambuilding" exercises after this. It's funny going back over this and seeing again how Vira's adventure started compared to where me and my bf are at now in her campaign :)


	6. Prepping for Adventure

The next few days of travel are a bit different; it took a while to clean out the tent, but now you and the remaining Dragon Fuckers feel a sort of added bond. They've gotten a lot more hands-y, often giving you a pinch or a grope when you're not expecting it, but otherwise the trip is quite uneventful until you make it back to Flavortown. The town seems unchanged and as quiet as ever. Urag says, "This place, right? Last civilization before we fight dragon! Urag go look for information about dragon in swamp!" Generosity says, "Meh, I'm full on drink for a little bit, I think I’m gonna follow you, Vira. Where to?"

You wave to Urag as he heads off. "Hmm... well, guess you could meet Wenda. Probably best to drop off my package. Speaking of which... you guys haven't opened it at all... have you?"

She shakes her head. "Thought about it, but I can't tell if there's anything on the inside that'll show its been tampered with. When you've been a thief as long as I have, your fingers get less sticky. Well, in certain ways." She smirks, tapping the box on the lid. "Who's Wenda?"

"Dwarven blacksmith." You point over to the blacksmith nearby. "I really hope you didn't open it. Leone Moonpath put a sort of curse on it for whomever opens it that’s not the recipient." You huff a breath through your nostrils and start heading towards the blacksmith.

As you open the door to the blacksmith, the familiar heat hits you once more and you see Wenda working her hammer-fist at the main of the forge. When she sees the door open, she turns and stops hammering, announcing, "Ah yes, Vira! Been a little while; hope the trip wasn't too rough on ya, eh? And you brought a friend! Welcome to my forge. I'm Wenda Silverforge."

Generosity merely says, "Generosity; charmed," while waving.

You give her a smile. "Got the order you wanted! Not without dealing with a few conniving assholes of course, but it's here." You hand her over the package.

She smiles, taking the box and quickly opening it up, revealing a very ornate, yet practical looking robotic arm. The arm itself is a bluish-silver color of osmium star-metal with silver mithril rivets and innerworkings of mithril. A large blue gem sits on the back of the palm. She quickly knocks her own hammer hand off before sliding the new one on. "Fits like a glove. Now, I've heard the final step is to get a drop of my blood on the gem," she says as she pricks her finger on a dagger on the table, dropping a single slice of crimson onto the gem. As the gem is wetted, it begins to glow bright white and the fingers seem to come alive. Wenda gives a hearty laugh, clenching her fist a few times before holding it out to you, saying, "Vira, I can't thank you enough; you've changed this girl's whole life in a week. Bet Leone gave you that spiel about cursing the box too, the jogger. Paladins can't put curses on anything, there was just a sticker on the inside holding it together!" Generosity looks at you with a large smile.

You blush in embarrassment, feeling foolish for believing the paladin. At least the package didn't get tampered with. "I'm glad it works so well! Me and my friend over here are going to be heading out soon on an adventure. Dunno if you know anything about dragons do you...?"

"Dragons? Well, in my day, I used to be quite the adventurer myself," she says, dusting her knuckles on her shirt as she turns to point at the map on the wall. "Closest one, at least I've heard of, is a green dragon in Evermoors. It’s a swamp north of here. Wendy might know a bit more about him; she lived there for most of her life. But I do know one thing for sure: dragons have hoards of treasure! Tell you what, here's your fifty gold, plus twenty-five extra for how happy you made me. If you come back with some of that hoard, I'll be sure to whip you up something fit for a true adventurer!" She picks up a fairly hefty sack of seventy-five gold coins and places it in your hands.

You couldn't help but give her a big smile as she gives you the gold, plus extra. You quickly nod. "Oh sure thing! Will definitely keep you updated." Thinking back to Urag, you feel a twinge of worry, hoping that he had not already run into a dragon all by himself. "I should get going though; thanks for the gold! I'll let you know when we come back victorious." You give her a cheeky grin with a wink as you begin to walk back out with Generosity.

Generosity pauses for a moment, saying, "I might get a dagger sharpened real quick, but I'll catch up! Don't worry, it'll only be a sec." As you walk out, you see Urag eating an entire apple pie by himself, gorging on the large pastry.

"Wh..."

You stare back at the orc in surprise, an eyebrow raised. "I... I see you're back from the swamp."

"Oh, me never go to swamp, just tavern," he says between bites as he sits next to the main well. You see Generosity catch up to you out of the corner of your eye. "Swamp one week walk from here; me just find info and get hungry. Want some?"

You resist the urge to roll your eyes. You did want some pie. "Yeah, sure." You head over to sit down next to him. "Wenda said that there's a green dragon in Evermoors, north of here. Any other info you found?"

Urag, using a dagger he found to cut off a piece, drops it into your hands and Generosity follows, sitting in a squat across from you two. He says, "Me find out dragon name: Autumn Crocus. Dragon not very old but known for its poisonous breath! No known followers; lives in old dungeon or cave, me no sure."

Poisonous breath? That doesn't sound good. "Hmm... well, I think before we face it we should probably find a way to counter its breath, if possible..." You sit deep in thought, eating your piece of pie that Urag had given you.

Generosity, taking a sip from her wineskin, says, "Well, antidotes would be a good start, but I've heard most dragons need time between each breath attack, like a resting time. I’ve been thinking about this; what if we made him exhausted before the fight? If he's exhausted, he can't breathe poison and he'll barely be able to fight back!"

"Hmm true, true... I wonder if Wendy has any antidotes..." you think, finishing up your apple pie.

"Wendy? I thought we just talked to Wenda?" Generosity says. Urag, licking his fingers, thinks for a moment and says, "Oh yeah! Swamp is big and rich with minerals, but also known for trolls; people here think dragon is living in a cave near old man, since humans tried to make a town near there long time ago but failed."

"Hehe yeah, similar names I guess. She heads the apothecary here," you tell Generosity. You nod towards Urag in acknowledgement of what he had said. "We should head over now!"

They both nod in agreement. Urag wipes off his pants while Generosity caps her wineskin, saying, "Lead the way." As you arrive at the apothecary, you see Wendy working in her small front garden. She turns to see you and waves, saying, "Oh hello again, Vira! How was your trip to Neverwinter?"

"Well I’m a bit richer," you reply with a grin. "Made some friends along the way and now we're heading out for an adventure. I need to stock up, though. Whatcha got today?"

"Oh, good to meet you all! I have all sorts of treatments always ready; what are you going to be adventuring against might be a better question for me to ask you?"

"We're gonna be fightin' a dragon. Big nasty green one. Any good stuff for that?"

"Oh my. Yes, I've got a few cases of ointment. You rub it on the poisoned part of the body and you'll be better after a small rest. For you, I’ll give you a silver for each case," she says, wiping off her skirt to stand up.

"Hmm... I think we'll take three, then. How about health potions?"

"Oh, of course; those are about fifty gold per bottle," she says, stepping up to her porch. "But for you, I think I could swing thirty gold," she says with a smile.

You smile back. You wonder why she kept giving you such low discounts, despite having only seen you and met you once before. You decide to not question it further for now. "Hm... how's about two for now?" you tell her, holding out the gold required.

She takes the gold, disappearing into her house for the moment before she returns with two bottles of red potions and three small balm containers. She hands them to you. "There! Sorry about the price," to which Urag says, "It alright! As adventurer, must spend money to make money." He looks at you with a wink. "It called 'profit margarines'." Generosity shakes her head, saying, "So, how far is the Evermoors from here? Walking is fun and all, but my legs are killing me." Wendy says, "Oh, about two weeks by foot, but only four days by cart. You can easily find someone to taxi you over in Todd's or with Marcos at the General Store!"

"Hmmm..." Generosity had a point. A week by foot seemed a little taxing after your trek from the big city to here, so maybe a cart would be a good idea. "Maybe we should take the cart, let us rest for a change. Let's head over to the general store and see anything else we need before we head off," you tell the two. "Thanks Wendy! See you around~" you tell her with a wink before heading off towards the general store with your crew.

As you turn, you hear a voice in your head that's not your own speaking.

" _Vira, take heed of the Swamp. I lived there a long time and the orc tribes go around it. Before it was named the Evermoors, it was called the Trollmoors, famed for the large amount of trolls living there. Use fire or acid, or else they'll just keep coming back_."

As the voice ends, you see Wendy merely waving goodbye.

You blink a few times before shaking your head, wondering what had just gone on. Fire or acid... you figure that you might want to keep that in mind. You continue on with your crew to the general store, walking in.

As you come across the general store, it seems like a quaint little place fit for a frontier town. You see that it has small amenities out front for public use like a grindstone, a well, and a small firepit that someone is currently feeding wood into. As you walk past, you glance the sign on the front that merely read " _General Traders_ " and depicted a spool of thread with a scale behind it. Walking inside, you see that wall-to-wall the place is covered in items that any homesteader or adventurer might need in the wilds. A portly man with olive skin and at least thirty or so in human years sits behind the counter with a large waxed moustache. He says, "Oh, welcome! Come in, come in! If I had to guess, you three have the look of an adventuring party! What can I do for you?"

"Lookin' at whatcha got for sale! We're stocking up before we head out," you tell the man, gesturing vaguely to your party members to get your point across.

"Ah yes, we have everything a good band of adventurers could need! Supplies, services, we even give haircuts!" The man laughs as he holds out a small list. "This is a small catalogue we've put together."

"Hmm..." you rub your chin in thought, looking at the items he had for sale. You look at the vial of acid and suddenly remember the words you had heard in your head. Unfortunately, you were short one piece of gold. Dammit! You look through your sack, wondering if he would buy anything you had on hand. You rummage through and come across your scimitar. You suppose you didn't have much use for it, particularly since you weren't proficient in any kind of swords. It served nothing more than an oversized pocketknife to you at the moment. You take the scimitar out of your sack and put it on the counter, facing the man. "I'd like to buy a vial of acid and an oil flask, but I'm a gold piece short... any chance you'd find interest in this...?"

The man looks closely at the scimitar, holding it in his hands. "Hmmm, crude, but effective; I'm sure a thug on the road came at you with one of these. For you? I'll take it," he says, putting it behind the counter and replacing it with the oil flask, shaped round and full of black oil, and the acid vial, a small square bottle full of green liquid. "Anything else ya need?"

You shake your head, giving him a warm smile for taking your offer. "I don't think so-oh!!" You perk up. "I was told that there's a cart service available...?"

"Ah yes, I've got a horse and cart and a skilled driver to boot. My boy Abraham will bring you anywhere, but he doesn't provide food or drinks. Its three copper a mile and Abraham's nice enough to do the return trip for free. Where do you need to go?"

Urag says, "We going to the Evermoors. Me got this one, Vira." He puts three gold on the table. Marcos says, "Ah, okay. Due to the nature of the Evermoors, Abraham will park at the beginning of the swamp, but past that, you're on your own. He'll wait there a week before making his way back without you guys, if that's alright; people go missing there a lot, you know how the work is." Marcos shakes his head with a shrug. "The cart'll be out back. I'm sure ol’ Abe's all ready to go. He's a good kid."

You give a grateful smile towards Urag, mouthing a "thank you" to him. You turn back to Marcos. "Sounds good! Trust me, we'll be coming back for sure." You turn towards your two companions. "You guys all ready, or do you need to buy somethin'?"

"All good here!" says Generosity and Urag says in a whispered tone to the both of you, "Uh... me cannot read Common... but me have all me needs! Urag get gear in Neverwinter."

"Okay great! We'll be heading over to Abraham now, thanks again for the stuff!" You wave Marcos goodbye and head out of the store, towards the cart waiting nearby.

As you head out, you see a drow man with short hair and a scruffy chin sitting on a single-horsed carriage. The cart is sturdy and aged and the horse is old, but strong. As you approach, the man says, "I'm Abraham, the driver for you today. Where to?"

"Evermoors!" you say. "We promise we'll actually come back, hehe."

Abraham nods, sitting up in his seat, as he says, "Climb on back, and we'll be off." Urag tosses you up onto the wagon while Generosity climbs in. At the end, Cuddles crawls on with a creak of the wagon and Abraham says, "Just keep the owlbear away from the front; I don't want him to spook ol' Ben." Without much another word, you set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut for this chapter. This is definitely a more subdued chapter; they're really just getting ready for their next adventure in the Evermoors swamp. Little bit of suspense with the voice Vira is hearing now, oooh. ;)  
> Also yes my bf was absolutely thinking of the Skyrim carriages when writing about Abraham lol  
> Hope you guys enjoy :)


	7. Ambush

The road north is quiet, albeit a bit bumpier with a wagon. It’s nice not having to walk day in and day out. Abraham never stops driving and you get sleep whenever you can, only stopping the cart for a bathroom break. It’s on the second day that you notice Abraham drink an odd brown potion. Urag is sharpening his sword and Generosity is holding a mirror you don't recall her having before as Cuddles lazily sleeps.

You sit, dangling your feet back and forth, a bit bored. You adjust your spectacles. You spritz on a bit more of your honey perfume. You sigh, _bored_. Thinking back to what Abraham had done that you had seen, you lean over to Urag and whisper, "Hey... did you see Abraham... drink that... thing...?"

Urag, stopping his sharpening, looks up and says, "Yeah, me see him drink one a few hours ago, makes his breath smell like dirt." Generosity sits up, looking at you two from over her mirror and saying, "Are you guys keeping secrets?"

You look over to make sure that Abraham wasn't looking at you before motioning Generosity to come closer. "Did you see Abe drink that potion not too long ago?" you repeat to her.

Generosity nods, slouching back in her seat before saying, "Yeah, it’s just a haste potion; something about beans and sugar. Some cart drivers drink them to stay up for hours at a time... wait." You see her look in her mirror before looking behind her, out into the brush. "You guys see that?" Urag looks up, saying, "Me no see it, but me hear it. Horses. Four horses. Sounds like they coming from... either side?"

Horses? Who else could be riding along with you guys? And why from each side? You feel yourself anxious of an ambush. You wave over to Abe, trying to get his attention. "H-hey Abe, I think there's others nearby..."

As you speak, a javelin embeds itself in the seat right next to Abe, missing him only by a few inches. Abe wordlessly hurries the horse and as you look, you see the four horses appear. Two on each side of the cart, you see orcs with black handprints and wearing tribal armor. In all there are six; two riding alone, and two with partners. All of them are armed with javelins, axes, and bows, and are not coming for a chat.

You feel adrenaline rush into your bones as you're on high alert. You look around at the group of orcs now challenging your own. You ready yourself by casting mage armor and tell the two of your companions, "Get ready, I don't think much talking is gonna happen now!"

As you finish talking, one of the orcs jumps to the cart. As he does, Urag swings his greatsword over his head and it slices cleanly into the orc, causing him to tumble off the side of the cart. Another orc shoots an arrow and it glances off of Generosity's dagger. She throws it in a quick motion at one of the orcs on the horses and it embeds into their arm. Another orc makes a jump for it onto the cart, a spear in his hands. As he thrusts it at you, he narrowly misses your knee.

You cast shocking grasp on the orc closest to you, hoping that you hit him. Cuddles takes a leap near one of the horses and aims for an orc, attempting to slash at it with its massive claws.

You narrowly miss the orc, your hand flashing with electricity as you miss, but Cuddles is able to land on one of the orcs, knocking him off of his horse and coming to a tumble on the ground. As you keep driving, you see Cuddles claw up the orc with little to no resistance on the ground, easily killing it. The orc still on the cart swings at you, hitting you in the thigh. The spear-tip rips your waistcloth, causing a bit of ass to show underneath. Urag picks up the dead orc's axe and throws it at the remaining orc on the horse on the left side of the cart, causing him to fall and tumble off his horse, darting back into the underbrush. Generosity throws another dagger, throwing it past the two orcs and into the underbrush as she yells, "Dammit!"

As she misses, the passenger orc on the horse draws back his bow and fires, striking her deep in the shoulder, causing her to shout in pain.

You turn your back briefly from the orc attacking you, looking back at Generosity. "No!!" you yell to her, hoping that she would be alright. Your waistcloth moves a bit more, showing even more of your plump rump to the orc behind you. Cuddles finishes tearing into the now dead orc and pounces forward, running to catch up with the other orcs on horseback.

The orc holds its spear up, but as he sees your ass, he halts, eyes deep in thought. Urag takes a swing at him but a bump in the cart causes him to miss only slightly. The orc on the horse sees the owlbear coming and goes to shoot him with an arrow, missing. Generosity throws one final dagger that she has and it hits the orc with the bow in the hand, causing him to drop his bow.

Cuddles bounds closer and aims to bite at the horse's leg, hoping to topple over the two orcs. You turn around and angrily cast shocking grasp again on the orc in front of you.

Cuddles bounds and goes to bite, but can't quite catch the horse as it speeds up away from him. You grasp the orc and his body seizes in place before falling face-first onto the floor of the cart. The orc, hand now hurt, jumps onto the cart and stabs Urag in the side with a dagger. Generosity, pulling out a short sword from seemingly nowhere, jumps onto the orc's horse, stabbing him in the neck and causing him to fall off as she takes the reigns. Urag goes to slash at the orc, but the pain in the side causes him to miss.

Cuddles continues to try and catch up. You take out your quarterstaff and attack the unconscious orc.

As you stand over the orc, you slam him over the back of the head, hearing something snap. He lets out a groan, blood spilling from his mouth. The orc behind you tries to hit you with the dagger, but as he swings it down, Urag swings his sword, cutting his hand completely off. Generosity, pulling an axe off the side of the horse, throws it and it sticks the final orc in the back, causing him to crumple over the side. You see Cuddles crawl his way up onto the cart and Abraham pulls over to the side of the road, looking back. "Geez, good work with the orcs. Looks like we're all the better for it," he says pointing at the two horses that followed the cart, one white with Generosity currently riding and one brown with white spots that had a dead orc dragging along on it. "Good work, Vira! Your mighty cheeks prevailed us!" Urag shouts, giving you a slap on the butt like after a baseball game. Generosity says, "Yeah, good work, but before we go on; Urag, you're bleeding, and I've got this damn arrow stuck in my shoulder."

You stumble in the cart from the force of Urag's smack on your butt, but you manage to stay upright. You blush and laugh, looking back at him. "Hehe, y-yeah..." You perk up, remembering your companions' wounds. "Oh my god! W-what do you guys need? I have health potions..." you say, halfway through your sentence beginning to rummage through your sack.

"No need, save them for when we're really messed up; just help me get it out and bandage up and it'll heal on the way," she says, hopping off the horse and pulling its reigns. Urag seemingly didn't mind the dagger wound as he merely just went and unhooked the orc from his saddle, taking the horse for himself as he hopped onto it. "These horses are already trained; could come in handy! Especially since Cuddles is fast like a horse," he says, rummaging through the saddlebags. "And look, free food!" he adds, holding up a recently killed and gutted rabbit. Cuddles slumps in the cart, beginning to gnaw at the dead orc.

You give a small smile and sigh, sitting down for a moment in the cart. You think for a moment before getting your wand out. "Hopefully this'll help..." You head over to Generosity and cast grease. You apply a generous amount of lubricant around the arrow wound and take a hold of the arrow. "Hold your breath," you tell her as you pause for a moment and yank the arrow out. Before you could let the wound begin to bleed bad, you tear a piece of cloth off of your already torn waistcloth and tie it around her wound. "There. It isn't the best, but that should hold you over for now."

She gives a yelp before giving a thumbs up, pressing it with her other hand. "Geez, is there anything that grease can't do?" Urag brings the horse over to the cart, hopping back on and throwing the dead one out. "All clear!" With that, Abe says, "Alright, we good to keep going? I have a time schedule I need to keep."

You fight the urge to roll your eyes and look back at Abe, nodding. "Psh, time schedule..." you mutter to yourself as you relax, laying back a bit in the cart. You reach over and gently pet Cuddles' beak, giving it a smile. "Good owlbear. You fought well today!" You look over to Urag on the horse, eyeing his wound. "You gonna be alright, Urag?"

He gives a nod, flexing his muscles as he says, "Orcish consti-too-ton plus barbarian resilience makes Urag _STROOONG_." As you look at his wound, you see that it's surprisingly not as deep for where it should be, considering it was in his side, appearing to already have stopped bleeding. Abe says, "Alright, time to go then." He snaps the reigns, causing the carriage to move once more. Generosity says, "We're keeping these horses, right?" while hopping back on her own. Urag and Generosity begin following the cart.

You lay with your arms behind your head, letting your wizard hat slouch forward. "I don't see why not..." you say with a yawn. You mindlessly scratch Cuddles' belly, enjoying the soft feeling of its fur between your fingers.

The ride goes on only for two more days. Tired as your companions are by the end, they tough it out and you feel the cart pull over suddenly. As you look out, you see you've stopped at the edge of a large, thickly forested swamp. The smell of everything is earthy and metallic and even in the mid-day sky, you can hear the chirping of different frogs and insects. As Urag and Generosity hop off the horses, Abe turns to you and says, "This is as far as I'll go. The swamp isn't good for ol’ Ben, or the cart's wheels. If you want, you can keep your horses and your owlbear friend with me and you three can go on. I hear owlbears aren't a big fan of swamps, with the grime and stuff getting in their fur...feathers?" Cuddles looks up at you lazily, paws under his beak.

"Hm..."

You frown, not wanting to leave your buddy behind, but you don't want him to get spooked by the swamp. You sigh and plant a kiss on its beak. "We're going to be gone for a bit. Stay safe, okay? We'll be back." You hop off the cart and look off into the swampy distance. "Well.... you guys ready?"

Cuddles gives a little hoot of reassurance, rolling onto his side to get more comfy. Urag checks the fastens on his sword and Generosity takes a swig of her wineskin, both saying, "Ready!"

"Let's head off, then!" You wave goodbye to Abe. You feel a little nervous, but you're hoping that your companions' expertise combined with your own will be enough to keep the three of you alive. At least you still have your health potions. You walk off with them into the swamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter today. Wasn't sure where to stop it but this seemed like a good spot. There'll be more excitement tomorrow :)


	8. The Swamp

As you begin your trudge through the swamp, you think you won't regret leaving the cart. With every step, you narrowly dodge stepping in a pothole or puddle, something that your dexterous tiefling friend can relate to. Urag, clumsy and large, just kind of puts up with it, seemingly unaffected either way. You all travel for half a day, deep towards the north of the swamp. As you walk, you notice the sun seems to disappear the deeper into the swamp you go. After a few hours of walking, you and your companions take a small break to eat, Urag handing out apples and bread while Generosity passes around her wineskin.

You take a sip from Generosity's wineskin, munching on a piece of bread that Urag had passed to you. You look around at the quickly darkening sky. "Hmm... should probably set up camp here for the night," you tell the two.

"There is so much light left in the sun!" says Urag, but Generosity says, "Yeah, but not for much longer, and I'd rather have some rest before the sun goes down here, this place gives me the creeps." She takes out a small flint and steel kit with kindling in it and strikes them together, causing sparks. As the sparks fly to the ground, you see an eye in the ground open up from under you and the ground beneath you begins to shake and move.

You manage to jump out of the way in time as a creature bursts from the shallow earth. Covered in dirt and moss, you see that it's a large humanoid shape. The creature has long arms and green leathery skin with long matted hair and a giant, angry face. At this point, Urag, pulling his sword from the sheathe says, "Troll! Look out!" and swings at it. The blade cuts easily through the troll's flesh, but as the monster screams, no blood pours out of the wound; instead, the arm on the ground begins to writhe and attack frantically while you watch another arm quickly grow back into place.

You freeze in fear and confusion as the troll's arm grows back. You stay clear of the writhing arm and take a moment to gather yourself before the voice in your head's words suddenly come back to you. Remembering the vial of acid in your sack, you run to grab it before yelling to Urag. "Urag! Take this and coat your sword with it!" You toss him the vial and attempt to stay out of the troll's way in the meantime. You hope that this'll work...

Generosity, quick into the fray, takes out a dagger and starts stabbing at the arm. As she stabs it however, the limb seems to continually regenerate. The troll turns to look at Urag, swinging wildly and missing its claw attack. The second one hits, leaving a large claw on the orc's left pec. Urag catches the vial, momentarily clutching at his wound before pulling the cork off and pouring the acid onto his sword. Urag then swings at the troll and hits it in the shoulder, causing the beast to let out a roar of pain as you watch the acid eat away at its flesh.

A smile of relief spreads along your face as you see the acid corrode the troll's flesh. "Keep at it, Urag!" you yell to the orc. "Generosity, let's distract it!" You take out your quarterstaff and attempt to attack one of the troll's legs.

You crack the troll in the knee, causing it to momentarily lose footing. It looks down at you, clawing you viciously in the chest and completely ripping your top off while dealing damage. Generosity tries to pull her knife away from the troll, but it grabs hold of it and uses it to stab her in the shin. She pulls out her shortsword and stabs it back, pinning it to the ground as it writhes and wriggles. Urag pulls his sword from the troll's wound, stabbing him in the side. As the blade goes through, you see the rest of the acid bubble in the troll's wound, causing it to shout and viciously flail its arms in anger.

You wince in pain and blush profusely as your bare chest is now entirely exposed. Now's not the time to try and cover up, though; you're going to have to keep fighting. As the troll is pinned to the ground, you use your quarterstaff to viciously attack the troll's face, hoping to possibly blind it or hinder any of its other senses.

You bonk the troll on the head, stabbing it in the eyes enough for it to momentarily become blinded as it fails to swing and hit you, hands clutching its face. Urag pulls out the sword from the troll and swings it once more, hitting him in the other shoulder, but as the sword slides through him, you see the wound close around the sword, locking it in. He says, "Um... me sword stuck!" Generosity, grabbing her flint and steel, rummages through her pack and pulls out a torch, lighting it and shoving it into the arm, causing the arm to frantically writhe before shriveling up. She looks to you and says, "Catch!" before tossing you the torch.

You smirk and catch the torch. That's right, fire would also do the trick...

You first aim to brush the fire near the troll's face, hoping to permanently blind the thing before you shove the torch in the troll's side, near Urag's caught sword. "Hopefully this'll work...!"

As you try to shove the torch in its face, the creature stands up, pulling the sword out of the earth with it and causing you to drop the torch on the ground, still lit. Urag runs over to Generosity, pulling her dagger out of the ground and holding it in defense. Generosity swings her shortsword at the beast, missing its leg and narrowly misses getting smashed by another one of its claws. She shouts, "Make sure the fire'll catch on it!"

You remember the flask of oil you had bought also. You reach to grab it from your sack and uncork it before splashing the oil towards the troll. You then grab the torch and, before waving it near the oil, yell at your teammates, " _Stand back!!_ "

Generosity and Urag step back as you ignite the troll in a blaze. The troll, lit and running into the swamp, gets engulfed in flames before falling to the ground, a genuine bonfire that smells heavily of pine and peat. Generosity slaps her hands together and says, "There, that's how you make a fire, boys!" Urag gives a laugh before clutching his pec. "Vira, poison balm needed for both of us. Trolls have horrible infectious poison."

You breathe a sigh of relief, catching your breath for a moment before you look down and realize that you are still very much topless and wounded. You cover your two perky breasts with an arm and head over to your sack to grab a few of the poison balm tins. You head back over to Urag and hand him the tins. "Here." You look over to Generosity and make a gesture to the balms. "Did you get hurt? Do you need any?"

She takes a seat on a nearby stump, resting her hands on her knees. "Nope! Actually, I was just going to enjoy the view from here," she says with a smirk. Urag digs a large finger into the tin, slathering it onto his wound before covering it in an improvised bandage from his bag. He says, "Good work, Vira! You becoming good fighter; even fighting topless, like Urag!"

You giggle nervously and scratch the back of your neck. "Eheh, n-not intentionally..."

You stick a finger into a tin and slather the ointment along your own wound across your chest. You shiver a bit from the sensation. You look back to Urag. "U-um... got any spare bandages?"

He nods, coming over to you and wrapping them around your torso like an improvised shirt as he gets a handful of your breasts. "Next item we stock up on is health kits... and spare clothing, haha!" Generosity gives a laugh, pulling out her wineskin and a fair bit of rations. "Guess this is where we'll camp for the night, huh? After a fight like that, I probably won't sleep much, so I'll keep first watch."

Your cheeks flush and you feel a bit of heat pool between your legs as he feels up your breasts. You give him a small smile of gratitude after, though. "The way these fights keep going, I'm just going to be fully naked by the time we get back, hehe..." You sit down over next to Generosity and nod. "Sounds like a good idea." You grab a nearby piece of bread and lazily munch a few pieces. "Gosh that got me beat..."

Generosity nods and Urag, retrieving his sword from the burnt troll bonfire, looks it over. Holding it up, you can see the acid ate through a lot of the metal, causing it to rust and fall apart. He says, "Beat my sword too... good plan though! Hurt the troll good." Generosity says, "Oh don't worry about it too much, big guy. After this score, you can buy a whole bunch of swords; ain’t that right, Vira?"

You nod in agreement, looking at the now rusted sword. You feel bad, though. Technically it's your fault that Urag's sword got that way, but you didn't have a better idea of what to do. "D-don't worry Urag, I'll make sure you'll have plenty to get a new sword."

Urag nods, putting the sword back in the scabbard on his back while saying, "Me use until whole sword break. Orcish way!" He has a seat next to the fire. Suddenly, Generosity gasps and points next to you. "Vira, move!" she says and as you turn, you see a humanoid figure standing above you, its flesh bloated and rotting off. It goes to grab you, but before it can, you hear a loud boom and its head explodes into chunks and the body collapses on the ground. You look to see where the noise came from, but in the night, you can only make out a rough figure in the shadows, smoking a pipe. The figure slowly approaches the bonfire, revealing himself to be a dwarf a little older than Wenda with a long beard, smoking a pipe, and holding a strange weapon; the weapon is a wood and metal tube that he holds like a crossbow, and he has it pointed in the party's direction.

You quickly scramble away from the now exploded pile of guts, trembling in shock and fear. You look up and down the dwarf that has now approached you and put your hands up in defense. Jeez, can't you get a break for one second!?

"Hey woah woah woah, we're not aimin' to hurt you any..."

Your other companions, Urag on alert and Generosity with a hand on her shortsword, watch as the man steps up to the bonfire. He takes a knee, the gun still pointed at your direction but in a more resting position as he speaks in an incredibly thick dwarven accent, much more thick than Wenda's. "A tiefling, an orc, and a kobold; yer definitely not a bandit group. Tell me, what's yer business in the Evermoors? It’s obvious yer not from here. Everyone knows better than to light a bonfire in the swamp; attracts the undead... and folks like me can see the smoke trail fer miles."

You sigh, looking at the fire. You wonder if you should put it out. "We um, took down a troll..."

You look back in the direction of the strange creature that briefly tried to attack you. "What... was that?"

The dwarf puts the butt of his weapon on the ground, seemingly... reloading it, as he spoke. "Zombie, in human tongue. The ground here is sour due to 'arcane influx' or whatever that means. Things that die that aren't destroyed tend to come back. Gives people like me a job combing this swamp." He looks up at you all. "I'm Galena Flintflayer, but a better question is, whoo are yew?"

Zombies? Looks like your party is going to run into a bit of extra trouble.

"Just a couple of adventurers looking to slay a dragon." You tentatively put out a hand to shake. "I'm Vira Pageturner."

He looks at your hand for a moment before giving a small smirk, taking it and shaking it hardily. Urag says, "Me Urag, tiefling: Generosity," while pointing at her. She says, "Aw man, did you have to tell him about the dragon?" while taking her hand off her sword and instead pulling out her wineskin, taking a swig.

Urag stands up and proudly announces, "We the Dragon Fuckers! A barbarian, a thief, and an escort!" Galena looks down at you for a moment when he says "escort", chewing on his pipe while he says, "It’s obvious which parts they are, that must leave yew as the escort?"

You flush and look away, your cheeks burning with embarrassment. "U-uh... w-wizard too, though...!" You feebly point to the pointy wizard hat on your head.

He nods, looking towards the others. "Right, well, it seems ya've no clue about the going-ons of this place, not to mention Urag over there's sword is about as sharp as a butter knife and Generosity, funny name for a thief, looks about two pints from a floor nap; I have a proposition fer yew. I'm a bit of a treasure hunter myself... I mostly just hunt the undead for money as a main job. I'll join yer band if I can have a share. The swamp itself is rife with good iron and other metals, yew just need the nose fer it," he says, blowing a ring of smoke from the side of his mouth.

You narrow your eyes. "Hmm... well, how do I know I can trust you? You were just pointing... whatever that is at me and my party just a few moments ago."

He looks down at the weapon before exclaiming, "Ah, you mean my rifle. Well, if'n I wasn't a good dwarf, I would'na helped yew not become some fleshbag's dinner! Plus, the way it looks now, yew all can't tell a sleeping troll's mound from a hill of dirt. My guess is yew won't last very long out here without a real guide. I'm from Mithral Hall originally, the dwarf capital a little north o' here. Been travelling 'round these parts for over a hundred years. I know tundras, swamps, forests, even a bit o' the sea. I'm a ranger by trade. I'm a good shot and I even know a little about healing and foraging, something that'll beat yer friend's boot jerky I watched yew chow on." You watch him lean the gun on a rock as he pulls out his pack, removing a de-blooded rabbit hanging from the side of it; without looking, you can tell Urag is salivating and Generosity comes to sit next to you. "I hate to say it, but I hate this fucking swamp. You know what they say, three's a coven, four's a crowd, but maybe he's got a point?"

You sigh and nod, agreeing with her. "You think we should let him travel along? I mean, yeah it does sound like he knows his stuff. He was able to get rid of that zombie, after all."

"For now, but I don't want to split the reward by too many, y’know?" she says. Urag appears next to you in the huddle. "Me want huddle too. Me think dwarf man alright! Need as much help as we can to kill dragon, right?"

"Hmm... I guess we've come to a decision, then. Let's ride with him for now; it might save our backs in the end." You turn back to the dwarf. "Alright, alright, you can run along with us."

Galena smiles, turning his pipe out onto the fire and putting it back into his pocket. "Good, then let's get going!"

Generosity looks at you and Urag before saying, "It just got dark outside, are you serious?" He says, "Ah, light a torch if yew must; the darkness makes the shamblers dormant. They're attracted to heat sources, though! Not like ya'int see in the dark, ey kobold?" He picks up his rifle and begins to walk. Generosity and Urag look at you for direction.

I mean, it was true, _you_ could see in the dark, but your two other friends... not so much. You motion the two to follow you. "Just follow close behind, okay?" you tell them as you begin to follow the dwarf. "Where are you even heading to?"

"The only dragon I know of in this swamp has a cave up near the Old Man. Green guy, likes to sleep in caves rich with vines and ivy?" He holds two fingers below his chin. "Autumn Crocus, right?"

You nod. "Yes! Do you know anything about the dragon?"

"Aye, the bastard owes me a goat," he says, turning and walking. "I'll explain more on the way. C'mon, we're losing light!"

You hurry along, following close behind while occasionally looking back to make sure that your two companions were following close by.

With that, you're back on the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, couldn't push out an update yesterday. Here's one for today, though!  
> We finally get to meet Galena :)) And get one step closer to finding Autumn Crocus. Excited to push out the next few chapters ahead.


	9. The Cave

Travelling takes another three hours of walking in dark, marshy swamp puddles and foul-smelling air. The one solace you find are the fireflies that glow above, lightly illuminating the trees and surroundings just long enough for Urag to take an empty potion bottle and fashion a makeshift fire-less lamp. You keep an eye on Generosity, but she seems unaffected by the darkness. Galena, seemingly sure-footed at all times, often gives you advice on where to stand, avoiding the worse of the puddles and sleeping trolls while even pointing out a few plants of notice. He points at some long plants near a small pond. "That pointy long hot-dog thing is cattail, nature's spaghetti; not the head though, that's a good kindling in a pinch." As you walk a little more, he points to a white, brush-like flower and says, "That's bog tea, good for a warm drink." He nudges Generosity in the side. "Only when the alcohol's gone, right? Haha!" You see Generosity roll her eyes at the little man.

You give Generosity a sympathetic smile as you keep walking. "Hmm… so I heard you mentioned something about an arcane influx... you think using magic around this area affects it any?"

He looks over to you, walking next to you with a shrug. "Not sure. Never been one fer arcane magics, just more nature-based ones. We dwarves don't carry arcane magic with high regards, seeing as it can lead to stuff like this swamp. S'far as I know, it only affects necromancy..." He narrows an eye. "Say, yer not a necromancer, are ye?"

You shake your head. "No! I'm...w-well..." You nervously scratch the back of your neck. "Never mind about what I am, I just know that I don't deal with necromancy."

He slowly nods, eyeing you up and down. "Alright then, keep yer secrets. Long as yer not a necromancer," he says, cupping his rifle and resting it in his elbow, pointed away from you. "Spawn of the nine hells, they are. Most wizards just twist the rules of nature to their own desires; enough about magic though, you wanted to hear about the ol’ green bastard, right?"

You smirk to yourself. Twisting the rules of nature to your own desires is something you definitely do, but... in your own way. "Yeah, what else do you know about the dragon?"

"Well, first and foremost, the dragon is a he," he says, now placing his pipe back into his mouth, loading it with some strange leaf before lighting it. "And he's currently living in an old cave that used to be owned by some wizard. The wizard was using undead to mine it out. Rich in some vein of ore, but I'm not sure which; been wanting to find out recently actually, so I'm glad yew came when yew did. He's about three times as tall as yer orc friend there and he spends most of his time indoors, sleeping. Whenever he leaves, it’s only to hunt or steal treasure from the swamp! Twice I've seen him grab a zombie's body and take it home. Damn dragon's cutting into my loot profits." He shakes his head.

"Hmmm..." You're surprised to hear that the dragon attacks the zombies. There might be an interesting plan of action hidden in that detail, but you'll think more on it later. "I heard he's got a nasty poisonous breath. We were thinking of tiring the beast out before launching our main attack so that he's too tired to use his breath attack."

He gives a laugh. "Good luck with that! He's a dormant fucker, but he's still a dragon. You'll need something incredibly strenuous to tire one of them out... wait..." He looks you in the eye as you approach the mouth of the dragon's cave. "What did yew say yer group name was?"

You look around the area, half-listening. "Dragon fuckers; why'd you ask?"

He looks at you for a moment, incredulously, before saying, "No reason," as he turns to the cave. The cave itself is only about ten feet tall and the entirety of the walls are covered in thick ivy and moss, nearly making it blend in with the rest of the wall. The entirety of the inside is pitch dark and from the outside, you can only hear the grumblings of something from much deeper inside.

"What.... is that?" You strain harder to listen to the grumbling noises, trying to decipher what they sounded like.

As you listen closely, you can hear the sounds of grumbling and grunting of several people speaking in goblin! From your knowledge of caves, you can tell that it’s an echo from a few rooms in the cave down, denoting that this is a deeper cave than you originally thought. As you take a small sniff of it, you definitely _smell_ goblins.

Your scales stand on end as you stiffen up. Fucking _goblins_. You motion the others to huddle closer to you, and to the cave. "You hear that? There's fuckin' goblins in there. Couple rooms down."

Generosity hugs the wall as Urag takes his sword out and Galena readies his rifle. "Well, what's the plan fer that, then?"

"I dunno, but we better think of something before I head in there myself and pluck their little damn eyes out." You scowl and narrow your eyes, trying to think of a solid plan going forward.

Urag, sword in hands, says, "Me actually good at plucking eyes. And cleaning skulls. Want me clean goblin skulls?" Generosity, dagger in hand, says, "Well, should we at least talk to them first? Worked with a few goblins in my time. They're huge cowards; most can be bribed." Galena says, "I know caves like the back of my hand. If yew want, we can split into two groups; one goes peaceful, the other prepares for the worst."

You sigh and nod. As much as you loathe goblins, you don't necessarily want to get into another fight right away. "Alright, you and Generosity go first to try and peacefully talk with them. Me and Urag will follow behind and come in if things get bad."

They nod and you head slowly into the caves.

In the first cave you enter, you can see two goblins sitting on an overhead ledge, currently on some sort of lookout as they sit in an argument. The goblins are small, around your height and a dark green color with big ears and yellowish eyes. As you listen in, you can tell they're fighting about who has the bigger nose, but neither of them appear to have a ruby eye. Galena and Generosity lead the group. Generosity speaks out to them, saying, "Uh, hello?"

The goblins quickly stand up, crossbows at the ready. They say in scrunched and gravelly voices, "Intruder! What business have with goblin hideout?" Generosity responds, "We're on uh... adventurer's business. We're here to deal with Autumn Crocus." The goblins shout back, "No! We deal with Autumn Crocus! Red-eye says we kill dragon and take gold!"

Red-eye? Could that be the goblin you're looking for? You hold yourself back with Urag and let the other two do the talking for now. You make sure you have your wand at the ready, though.... just in case.

Generosity continues as Galena clutches his rifle. "Well, maybe we can help? We're trained fighters and we'll work for cheap! Free, even!" The goblins look at each other for a moment before saying, "Come inside, slowly! And no sudden moves! Me itchy trigger finger!" The two cross in front of the goblins. The goblins then follow them with you two behind the pair. You all walk through small, winding tunnels. Everyone else has to crawl on their hands and knees, except for you and the goblins. As you pass through, you come into a larger sprawl with several barrels and boxes making crude furniture, like a small mining camp. In the middle of the camp is a campfire with a large frog roasting over it on a spit.

Around it, you see about eight goblins. The goblins are all grumbling and eating noisily and amongst them and sitting on the tallest box is a goblin missing an eye. In its socket is a dark red ruby and he scowls constantly. On a nearby box, you see a large ballista, currently loaded and pointed further deep into the cave.

The goblins stop in front of the fire, shouting, "Red-eye! We got workers! Demon and dwarf want help kill dragon!" The goblin with the ruby eye hops of the box and slaps the other goblin, saying, "Not so loud, don't want the dragon to know that!"

Your eyes widen as you fixate on the ruby-eyed goblin. That... that has to be him, right? _The damn goblin who screwed your whole home life up?_ Would he even remember you? You struggle not to go after the goblin, nearly trembling with anger.

Urag looks over to you, placing a large hand on your shoulder as he whispers, "You want me clean his skull now?"

Generosity says, "Yeah, we're here to help." Red-eye says, "No, goblin only. Bigger boss wouldn't like this. Now you can't leave, or you lead others here." He pulls out a strange, curvy-bladed dagger with an ornate hilt. "Get on hands and knees and we'll consider sparing your life."

You feel your anger bubble and boil over at his pathetic request, causing you to lash out and aim shocking grasp at the ruby-eyed bastard.

You shoot out a spectral hand that clasps into the goblin, causing him to convulse and twist before he snaps out of it. Galena holds up his rifle, blowing away one of the goblin guards that walked him over and Generosity fumbles with the other goblin’s crossbow. Urag, taking the sign, rushes in, swinging his sword in a wide stance and cleaving three goblins in half.

You growl and ready your wand before stepping back and casting grease, causing a sizeable amount of the ground to suddenly become very slick. You huff out a breath before casting thunderwave, hoping to disrupt most of the remaining goblins.

As you shoot your grease onto the ground, you cause a charging goblin to trip and slide right in front of you while your thunderwave blows away another three, causing them to slam against boxes and break their bones, two dying on impact. Red-eye holds fast. Pulling out a pistol, Galena shoots at Red-eye, but before he can be hit, he pulls another goblin in front of him as a human shield, killing his ally. Generosity and the goblin are still fighting over the crossbow as he bites her on the wrist and Urag swings at the fallen goblin, killing it with a mighty blow. Red-eye charges at you, stabbing at you and missing the first time, but lightly grazing you on the second for some damage. A goblin stands up from the thunderwave, grabbing a bow in his hands and shooting a bolt right through Generosity's wrist. You watch her bone pop out slightly and she lets go of the crossbow, yelling in pain.

Fixated on the red-eyed goblin, you decide to switch to your quarterstaff. You want him _dead_. You angrily attempt to attack him with the staff, making multiple attempts to almost literally shove it up his ass. "You... didn't... think I would come back, huh?"

You smack the goblin across the face. As he turns away, you violently shove the stick in his ass, causing him to fall face-first on the ground as he tries to scramble and stand up. "You... I remember you! We destroyed your home! We had to! The boss demanded it!" As he talks, Galena shoots the crossbow goblin and Generosity headbutts the goblin guard, causing him to fire his crossbow into his own foot. As he holds his foot, Urag runs him through with his sword, leaving now only the cowering Red-eye at your fate.

"Please, don't kill me! I was just doing my job! the Boss Abby made me do it!"

You grab a hold of the goblin's neck and twist your staff just a bit. "Who!? Who is this person!?!" Your voice continues to raise. " _Why did they do it!?_ "

You smell that he's pissed himself in fear, watching his goblin pants grow wet as he says, "I don't know, I only got work from the middleman in Skullport! These cultists work for something called the Cult of the Blue Eye, they wanted us to get rid of everything living over there for them, so we did, and then we got paid in booze and left! I never got the boss’ name, but I heard they called them Abby or Ab-something, and I spoke with an elf woman with long blonde hair in a blue robe named the Iris of the Blue Eye! That's all I know, I swear!!"

" _Where is Skullport?_ " You seethe out, holding your grip on the goblin steady.

"Under Waterdeep! The city under Waterdeep! Please, lady!" he shouts. Generosity, wrapping her wrist with a bandage and making a small splint from a dagger, says, "I've been there plenty of times. Breeding ground for scum, that place is, but it’s like a second home to me."

You pause for a moment, before giving him a small smile. "Thank you!" you say in a chipper tone, before giving a final, hard shove of your quarterstaff into him.

As you slam him in the neck with the tip of your staff, you hear a crunch and his windpipe cracks as he slowly wheezes to death. As you gather your breath, you feel a heavy orcish hand on your shoulder and Galena re-lights his pipe, reloading his firearms. Urag says, "Good fight, Vira. Want me to clean skull now?" Galena says, "It’s obvious this meant more to yew than I realized; in which I’m glad it went that way. Don't get too comfy though, we still have a dragon to deal with." Generosity says, "Uh, Vira, does that healing potion work on bones?"

You sigh, regaining your breath and composure slowly. You turn to Urag, giving him a hard-to-read expression, minus the twinges of frustration on your face. "Do whatever you want with him, just... I want his ruby." You look over to Generosity and snap out of your mood, feeling a wave of panic. "Oh geez, Generosity! Hold on, let me get it, it might help..." You run over to your sack and grab a health potion before handing it over to her.

Urag begins working on the goblin while you walk over to Gen. She drinks a bit of the potion while dousing the rest on her wound. She groans and you can hear the sound of her bones re-aligning and growing back together. She says, "Damn... explains the price," with a small laugh. Galena says, "Welp, at least this might make things a bit better!"

He picks up a piece of burning wood like a makeshift torch, shining it on the wall. "Clear quartz; two things stick around it: gold and mithril. No sign of either here, but maybe further down, aaaand our goblin friends have left a nice ballista fer us!" He walks over and slaps the wood. "Might be able to shoot a bolt through a stone wall with this."

Your eyes widen at the sight of crystal clusters on the wall. "Hmm... true, but shouldn't we save the bolts for the dragon, though?"

He shakes his head. "It was a figure of speech; dwarves don't mine with ballistas." You hear Urag shout, "Done!" while holding up a freshly de-skinned skull, still reddish from the blood and meat of the goblin's head with a singular ruby lodged into its eye. "Me bleach it when we get back to town, here you go!" He places it into your hands.

"Heh, oh." You turn over to Urag and almost regret your decision as you feel your stomach lurch. "O-oh... t-thanks...." You gingerly take the skull, staring at the ruby lodged into one of the eye sockets. After staring at it for a few moments, you carefully place the skull into your sack. Wiping your hands on your ragged loincloth, you stand back up and put a hand to your chin. "So now we gotta deal with a dragon. Hm... how are we gonna go about this..."

You stand deep in thought, your stubby tail swishing back and forth, making your ragged loincloth expose your plump rump along with your other extremities with each swish. "Hm...."

All three of them sit, staring at your little tail and exposed ass before Generosity says, "Well, uh... we've actually been talking... and..." Galena adds, "Dragons usually attack intruders on sight, but they keep kobolds as servants and workers due to their draconic heritage, so if we try and talk to him, he'll attack!" Generosity continues, "Yeah, so we were thinking you might be able to... go on ahead and-" Urag says, "Use Vira's kobold curves to seduce the dragon! You escort, after all~" He pulls up the goblin’s dagger and accidentally cuts your top bandages away. "Here's his dagger too! Look pretty, maybe valuable!"

The cut bandages fall off your chest, eliciting a surprised " _Ah~!_ " from you as your perky breasts fall exposed. You hastily put a hand over them, shooting Urag an angry pout. "W-what do you mean, seduce the dragon!?! I-I'll get destroyed!!"

How could you possibly survive going in there alone? Seducing a _dragon?_ You knew and heard the tales of kobolds being the servants of dragons, but you never fully understood how it could be possible. And what if you're not good enough for the dragon? Will he reject you by killing you? Possibly even worse, _what if he wanted to keep you forever?_

"Don't worry! All you gotta do is tire him out a little, then we'll prepare the ballista to shoot him and then beat the shit out of whatever's left over" Generosity puts a fist into her palm. "Autumn Crocus is a known narcissist; all yew gotta do is play it up and he should sing like a harp!" says Galena, working at trying to move the ballista. "Hey Urag, help me move this thing." Urag says, "Me believe in you, Vira! You good at seduction, and always smell so sweet~"

You couldn't help but smile a little at Urag's compliment, a blush creeping up on your cheeks. You let out a big sigh, turning over the goblin dagger in your hands that Urag gave to you. "...Y-you're _sure_ that we don't have any other plan that would work just as well??"

Generosity says, "Well, if you want, we could just ask him nicely for all of his money and his skin." Galena bumps her in the ribs. "Not unless yew wanna fight a dragon at full force, lest yew have an idea?"

You let out a huff of defeat through your nostrils. "...No...."

You're nervous as hell, but you don't see any other better option. Best to try and have _some_ confidence in yourself.

"Fine, fine! I'll do it..." You grumble and look away. "H-how do you think I should approach him..?"

Galena shrugs and Urag scratches his neck, but Generosity walks up to you, pulling your arms away from your breasts. "Confidence, but also quietly announce yourself and make your intentions clear, but also don't come off too strong, or you'll spook him." She removes her leather jacket, revealing a mid-drift under-vest with long sleeves. She slides the jacket onto you. "Don't close it up fully, but just enough that he'll have to remove it; tops love doing that."

You breathe out a sigh to calm your nerves before nodding. "Got it," you say, before turning to face the opening of the cave where the dragon laid. "Alright, I'll head in and go for it." You hold the dagger in your hand. You hope that it'll serve as a good enough offering.

You walk over to the opening of the area, and before heading in, you turn back. "Just listen if I need help suddenly, okay? A-and... um.... d-don't look too much if he starts getting frisky..." You feel the blush on your cheeks return as you avert your eyes. "Wish me luck."

Urag gives you a smile and a thumbs up. Galena nods with his arms crossed and Generosity says, "When you're done or if you need help, the safe word is Beholder!"

With that, you walk deeper into the caves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there goes my daily streak of posting, lol. I've been busy and haven't had the time to sit down and edit, but here's another good update! I'm really excited to push out next chapter after this, it's really good. One of my more favorite encounters in our campaign so far ;)  
> I don't want to clue in on too much, but let's just say Vira's adventure gets way more complicated from here...  
> On a side note, thank you for all the lovely comments on Reddit! Definitely keep tuning in because there's a lot more to come <3


	10. Autumn Crocus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small content warning, watersports follow in this chapter!

The cave itself only gets wider and wider until you finally reach a small, circular, un-domed part of the mine. The roof is open to the night sky, being lit by the full moon, and on the ground, you see a pile of treasure, more than you've ever seen before. The walls are covered in the thickest parts of ivy here and shoot all the way up to the roof, but the floor remains spotless. Curled up on the treasure is a large, green dragon: Autumn Crocus. He is a normal, pine green color, with horns under his chin and no frills. He has a fat tail with tears in the membrane of his wings and two monochromatic eyes: one blue and one dark green. He is at least ten feet tall, maybe even fifteen feet, but sitting on the pile, he seems to tower over you. As he lazily looks up, his reptilian pupils stare daggers through you as he slowly speaks in draconic.

"Who... dares... enter the Lair of Autumn... Crocus."

Your eyes widen in wonder as you look around the large piles of glimmering treasure spread around you. You quickly snap out of it though when a booming voice brings you back to reality, causing you to stiffen up straight. "U-um..." You slowly and gingerly step forward, pushing your glasses up your snout. "M-my name is Vira Pageturner... I have brought you an offering..."

You slowly hold up the dagger held in both of your hands. You stand there, the wind blowing just enough so that your jacket showed a good amount of your breasts without revealing all, as well as your tattered loincloth tantalizingly blowing aside just enough to show the insides of your thick thighs.

The dragon gives a small huff, the sides of his mouth curling up as he looks you over. "Quite the offering... what purpose does it serve?"

"F-for you to accept me... as, your um, s-servant..." You feel your cheeks getting hotter by the minute, definitely feeling the pressure of his gaze on you. You couldn't help but briefly look away, feeling another small breeze pass by that made you shiver and accidentally expose a breast for a brief moment.

His eyes perk up as he holds his neck up, his scales glimmering in the moonlight. You see his claws from under him, long and thick like a dagger; you see him make a small motion with his hand. "Turn in a circle... once."

"O-okay..."

You obediently do as he told. Another small breeze passes by as you do so, the combined motion lifting your loincloth up briefly enough to expose your full plush ass. You complete the turn and stand in front of him once more, looking up for further instruction.

He gives a small nod, his eyes slowly closing and opening to look at you as he draws his neck closer. His head is about the size of you and you can smell his warm breath on you, hot and surprisingly pine-scented. He says slowly, "I suppose... you will do. But first... I must test you. Kobolds are the dogs of dragonkind, our proud... and noble race. Why don't you get down... on all fours, and release your bladder... like a good little dog."

You feel your heart begin to race as your face heats up. He wants you to do... _what_? You tremble a bit in fear. How could you do such an embarrassing act...?

You briefly remember the long dagger-like claws of the dragon you're dealing with and quickly decide to obey. You quickly drop to all fours, your ass facing him. You avert your eyes and take a few breaths, trying to focus on peeing. You hope that this wasn't a trick and that you were about to get yourself killed. You also hope that none of your companions are watching from afar...

You feel a few drops escape your bladder, pittering on the ground. A few more trickle out before a small stream starts, causing a small hissing sound to be heard as your piss splatters on the ground below you.

Without seeing him, you hear the dragon let out a breath and you can hear the rustlings and rumblings of coins and treasures as he stands up, slowly bounding towards you. The dragon stands over you, a claw pressed against your loincloth to feel the flow for his own as he breathes deeply in your face. "Good... obedient. Perfect... you have special assets... I'm sure you know that," he says as you feel another claw under your shirt, ripping through it easily as he takes the back of your shirt in his mouth, pulling it away. "No need to hide what the great brood mother... has blessed you with. We are all children of Tiamat... are we not?"

" _Ah~!_ "

You shiver as you suddenly feel the cool wind against your breasts, making your nipples stand hard and pointy against the breeze. The flow of your piss slightly falters for a moment as you feel a claw pressed against you, but it continues after. You feel yourself blush harder as heat begins to pool between your legs in more ways than one. You felt horribly embarrassed for pissing yourself in front of such a large creature, but you couldn't help but feel a little turned on. It all felt very... _warm_.

You let out a shaky breath. "Y-yes..."

The dragon's neck careens back as he slightly twitches his claw, immediately cutting your loincloth off in an instant. You can feel his snout lightly brush against your cheeks as a thick, wet dragon tongue begins to lap at your body. First, he licks your plush rump as he slowly makes his way to your cunt, pressing almost deeply into you before pulling away and sliding his tongue over your whole body. Being long enough to almost wrap fully around you, he runs it over your nipples and squeezes your stomach. He pulls his tongue away sharply and says, "You taste good... for a kobold."

You let out a sudden, _obscene_ moan followed by a disappointed huff of breath as you briefly feel his tongue enter deep into you. Your now thoroughly wet cunt lets out a few more spurts of piss before you finish off, having nothing left in the tank. You feel your clit throbbing with heat, now certainly turned on. You say in between breaths, "...T-thank... you..."

He huffs, slowly stepping away and back to his pile of treasure to roll onto his back, revealing his light-tan underbelly and immaculate, throbbing draconic member. "Thank you... you say. You can thank me... by showing me how thankful... you really are."

You turn around to see his sudden, very _large_ member and fail to keep a squeak from escaping your lips. You thought you had dealt with cocks large enough with Urag, but this... this was something of an entirely different caliber. You stand back up and slowly walk over to him, tentatively putting a hand on his swollen shaft. You gingerly place a kiss on the head before slowly taking it into your mouth.

It’s like trying to fit a whole jar in your mouth, but soft and... minty? His dick is definitely minty. You feel the pre-cum slowly drip from his thick member like a hose that hadn't been properly turned off and you feel a large, singular claw holding your head down, slowly pushing it deeper and deeper onto his member. "Learn to breathe through your nose... and don't use any teeth... until I tell you to."

You silently obey, your mouth sliding further and further down on his cock, surprising your own self with how much you could fit inside. It wasn't until you practically based out on his cock did you feel it hit the back of your throat. You gag a little at the sensation, causing your throat to briefly squeeze around his member.

He smirks, suddenly pulling you out. His member is throbbing hard as he looks you in the eyes. "Good work... your reward... is also mine," he says, a claw lightly scratching at your rump. The sharp, dagger point of his claws don't break skin, but you can feel them prick into your flesh. "Why not... take a seat?"

You take in a breath of air as his cock leaves your throat, but your relief is short lived as you realize the intentions of his statement. You nervously nod and face your butt towards him. You push your plump ass on the shaft of his cock, rubbing up and down while angling yourself a little better to rub your pussy along the length, too.

He sits back, a grin across his wide face as he puts his arms behind his head. You feel him throb more, and as you do, he seems to grow even longer. His sack is immense, each orb being the size of a softball. As you rub, you feel the sticky, pine-scented liquid coat your ass nice and plentiful. For a moment, he even runs a claw along your side, causing your scales to stand up on end.

You shiver and take a deep breath before deciding to try and insert him in. You raise yourself up and position your tiny cunt towards the tip of his cock before slowly sinking down on the head. Gods, every time you smell a pine tree now you're going to have nothing but dirty thoughts.

Man, you thought Urag was big; as you slip down, you can feel a low rumble from the dragon's chest through your back as he says, "Good... good..." You can feel his breaths, deep and lumbering as they run all through you, encompassing and matching your own breathing.

You tear up a bit in pain with a bit of pleasure as you work your way down his cock. It was so... _big_...

You manage to nearly bottom out and stop there for a second, catching your breath and letting your body get used to the feeling. You... you swear you can see a bulge poking out of your tummy now.

You feel the dragon move for a moment as you feel a hard, diamond-sharp tooth brush the back of your head. "Keep... moving," the voice demands and you feel a clawed finger slowly start pulling your leg, causing you to move further and further down.

You shiver at his breath against your neck, trying not to whimper in fear. You're totally based out now, and _definitely_ see a bulge poking out of your tummy. It's surprising.

You move back up, and slowly back down again, before slowly forming a rhythm to stick to, bottoming out each time.

You hear the dragon tense up momentarily but then relax, a happy rumble coming from his chest like a purr of a mighty tiger. "You are... quiet. Far too quiet; praise my cock with your voice... and your moans," he says, now rubbing two coins between his giant talons.

As you pick up the pace it wasn't too hard for you to start moaning, your sweet groans filling the air along with the soft slapping noise of your ass hitting the base of his cock with each move. You break the rhythm a few times to stretch, bottoming him out as much as possible while your stubby tail wags and your asshole puckers. "Y-youre... so.... _big_...." you manage to say in-between moans and pants.

"How big?" the dragon grunts, lightly running a claw over your plump rump before grabbing your tail, helping you bounce by pulling you down onto him. He still sits lazily while you do all the work as he barely moves a finger and yet can move your entire body. "I want the gods above to hear you."

" _Huuuuuge_......" You groan out, increasing your pace as the room is filled with obscene sounds of squelching, as well as flesh and scales slapping against each other. "It's _massive_...." You feel the heat in your body begin to increase as you get closer to orgasm.

The dragon drags another claw across your ass, this time, leaving a small artificial cut on the left cheek as his thick, wide digit comes around and starts working at your clit. "You have been a good pet. You may have your first orgasm of tonight," he says, quickening the pace you move by pulling you down quicker and quicker.

It doesn't take long at all for you to become undone as he rubs your clit vigorously. You reach a screeching high, hitting your orgasm with a scream as you feel yourself clench hard around his cock and send spurt after spurt.

The dragon smiles, letting you finish before putting you forwards on your elbows and knees, your plush ass high in the air. He doesn't bother pulling out as he leans down to your ass with his long neck, inserting his tongue momentarily into your anus before removing it and swirling it around your lower lips and clit. "Good work... now... this is how a real dragon mates." He slowly pushes his entirety even further into your tender body.

You tremble with the aftereffects of your orgasm, catching your breath as you're put on your elbows and knees. You take a breather before suddenly feeling something briefly enter somewhere else other than your pussy. You tense up and only manage to get out a "W-wait-" before he pushes further into you, causing you to tense up and let out another, slightly pained, moan.

The dragon gives a deep, hearty laugh as you feel his weight on top of you, pressing into you on all sides and keeping you from moving as he slowly works his cock in and out of your pussy. Every ridge and rib makes you want to moan out, but as you do, he slowly begins picking up the pace.

Your noises become nothing but quickened huffs of breaths that you can manage in-between moans, half trying to keep up with him and half trying not to suffocate under the pressure of him. For some reason though, you felt as though... you couldn't get enough of it? You shakily manage to get out, "... _M-more_..."

You feel his purring continue at that as he skips step two and immediately goes into step three, pounding into you like a hammer on a nail. You feel your whole body be pushed forwards and back lightly as the dragon quickly makes you his bitch.

You let out squeaky moans of pleasure, almost begging as you sneak in "More... more..." between your quickened breaths. Somehow, you almost feel close again. Your tail wags a little, or as much as it could, being constrained, in pleasure.

You can hear the dragon, now seemingly putting in effort, grunting lightly as he slams into you, sending shockwaves of pleasure all throughout your body. He jackhammers into you at enough force to bend a sword in half. It feels like his entire mass is pressed into you and your ass is the only thing acting as a cushion between a dragon and your organs. He says, "You are durable... but let's see how much you can take... before you break."

You reach your orgasm again, letting out a strangled moan as you squirt hard on his cock, your inner walls convulsing with pleasure. You almost feel like your eyes could roll up into the back of your head. You felt beat as it was; how much more could you take?

The dragon takes a claw and slashes lightly at your ass a second time as you feel his member fully pull out of you. He says, "What, not tired... are you?" His teeth lightly rub the back of your neck as he talks. Slowly, a low growl escapes his mouth. "You wouldn't want to know what happens to a kobold... that doesn't make their master cum, right?" You feel the tip of a claw lightly run a small circle around your asshole.

You take a breath and tremble, both from fear and your orgasm. Without much of your control, your squirting turns into a trickle of piss as you stay there on your elbows and knees, your golden liquid pitter-pattering on the ground. "I-I'll do anything to m-make you cum..." you tell him, trying to regain your composure enough so that you could please him to completion. You mostly said it out of fear of being killed, but also a part of you almost... wanted to?

As he watches you piss, you feel just the tip of his member press into the tip of your ass. He says, "Here, consider this a little... pick-me-up... before the next round." You hear the sound of him digging around in the gold for something before you feel it. Piss. Golden, draconic piss begins to fill you, not by much at first, but soon more and more. Your abdomen begins to feel full with it. As he pulls back, you feel quite a large butt plug be inserted; the ornate ridges of it push into your anal walls before squeezing back up at the thin base. He takes the moment to knock you onto your back, looking you in the eyes as he bathes your stomach, tits, and pussy in a golden shower that smelled surprisingly like the bog water outside.

Your small stream continues before being momentarily cut off as he suddenly pisses straight into you. Your eyes widen the second you feel his warm liquid begin to fill you up from the inside. As you get more and more full you began to half-moan, half-wince with each drop of piss that filled you. You squeak when he shoves the butt plug inside of you and knocks you on your back. You only get a moment to feel the ornate plug with your fingers in a daze before you're suddenly coated with the dragon's piss. You feel like you should be horrified and disgusted, but you're... not? You fail to keep in a moan as the golden liquid hits your tits, stomach, and clit, giving you some welcoming warmth to the cool breeze surrounding you and the cave. The smell reminds you of the bog water outside, which only makes you blush harder, wondering if... you know... never mind.

No longer partially blocked by the stretched girth of the dragon's cock in your ass, your flow of piss continues, streaming out of your own cunt freely onto the ground.

He smirks, letting you finish before looking you deep in the eyes. His own stream reaches your neck before falling down to your thighs and then into a trickle. He says, "You're enjoying this... I can tell. You'll make a great... mother."

You feel your heart pounding in your chest as you soak in the enjoyable warmth of his last trickles of piss. Your own stream dies down from trickles to droplets before stopping completely. It's only then that you realized what he had said...

_Mother!?_

Your eyes widen at the thought. You haven't even considered the possibility of him wanting to breed you. Thinking about it though, it made sense. You're in deep shit. You're in _deep_ deep shit.

You wince as you look down as your very full belly, extended and bulging a bit from the amount of piss in your ass at the moment. You gingerly touch the plug and let out a huff of breath.

The dragon, seemingly enjoying you squirm, twists the plug in your ass before pushing down on your stomach and pulling it out before putting it right back in. "Don't want to make you think it’s not my seed bulging you... now do we?" As he says this, you feel his now _heartily_ throbbing cock push past your lower lips, now into your well-adjusted, well-used pussy before he pushes all of his force into you and holds it there.

You yelp, feeling just a bit of his piss squirt out of your ass before he puts the plug back in. You let out a loud moan when his cock enters you once more, feeling even more pressure from the piss still in your ass. "Y-yes...."

The large beast begins to grind his dick deep into you, seemingly trying to make things a bit more roomy before he begins to quickly thrust into you. He’s not even going slowly at first, but now at a solid gallop. He seems to be lightly panting now; slamming into your ass seems to have done a number on him.

"Y-yes.... _yes..!!_ " You half moan, half cry out to him as you take his poundings deep into you. Your own panting returns as you almost try to grind up into him, wanting his cock as deep as it could possibly go into you.

The monster above you begins to grunt, slamming into you with enough force to shatter a knight in full armor as the entirety of his cock slams into you, definitely bruising your cervix. He bunches up, standing on his hind legs and wrapping his top arms around your shoulders and head for leverage. He begins to growl with desire. "More... talk more! Beg for more!"

" _More! Please!!_ " you beg, adding smaller "please"s in-between your own quickened pants. You feel yourself approaching a third orgasm, your clit seeming to have a heartbeat of its own as it throbs with pleasure. You want to touch it, but you're afraid that you might get reprimanded for doing so.

The dragon watches your hands squirm and says, "You are allowed, you may cum!" He roars as he goes feral, slamming deep into you as he begins to swell up, getting incredibly close. You feel the ground around you start to shake as he slams deeper and deeper into you, his tongue waggling out of his mouth as he strains to keep his breath in pace; your insides are getting effectively scrambled at this point.

You struggle to hold it together as you let your fingers run over your clit, wildly and messily playing with it as you get viciously pounded into. Your eyes almost seem to roll back and your mouth hangs open, your tongue half hanging out. " _P-please, I want you to cum..!_ " you yell out to the dragon, dangerously nearing your own point of climax.

As the dragon seems to never end, he suddenly pushes full-force into you, shooting out a large cloud of poisonous breath into the open mouth of the roof to ensure his new broodmother doesn't get hurt. He then begins to cum; he pumps far more than a gallon into you, the liquid slow at first before it becomes a firehouse inside of you. Your body tries holding as much as possible before the rest flows out of you and onto the ground where the dragon then pulls your buttplug out quickly, using more of it to fill that hole as well before quickly replacing it and then covering you in the rest of his green-tinged sperm. He collapses on his side next to you, his eyes deeply entranced onto yours as he jerks the last spurts of cum out of his dick and onto your face from a laying down position, groaning and huffing, completely out of breath.

You cry out as he cums into you, filling up to your absolute limits. You cum yourself, squirting once again as he shoots his load in multiple places. By the end, you're absolutely covered in cum. Your belly looks more than pregnant from the combination of cum leaking from your aching pussy as well as the combination of piss and cum now stuck in your ass. You tremble and once again attempt to catch your breath, looking absolutely spent.

The dragon smirks, laying on his back and stretching before wrapping an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close. His thick tail wraps around you as he pants out, "You are... a good broodmother; well-used and begging for more... our children will be of legends."

You blush furiously and hope to the gods that you won't get pregnant. You don't want to be pregnant. You don't want to have this dragon's offspring. Maybe you're infertile? But then again, you might get killed if you can't get pregnant.

You feel partially disgusted with yourself. Somehow you've been turned from an up and coming adventurer to a massive, disgusting cumslut. Your cunt is also gonna be sore for days.

As you sit in befuddlement, you watch the dragon plant a massive kiss on your stomach before returning to the pile of gold, placing you in the middle of it, curling up, and slowly nodding back to sleep wordlessly. Typical man after sex.

You give an unamused look as he curls up and heads back to sleep. You sigh and feel your own eyelids getting heavy. You don't see much of what you could do at the moment, so you might as well... get some... rest...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Wanted to push this lovely chapter out on this special day. Tags will be updated with new kinks, etc. Like I said in some previous chapter notes, this is by far one of my favorite scenarios to write out with my partner.  
> As a heads up, from now on there'll be more frequent watersports-related kink activity appearing in further chapters. I know that's not everyone's thing, so just wanted to heed warning. I think for now I'll add a simple content warning before each chapter if there's watersports, as I understand that it's a less-favored kink that some might prefer to skip.  
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoy! Like I said, Vira's adventure gets wayyyy more interesting from here ;)


	11. Waterfall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: watersports in this chapter!

As you fall asleep, you have a dream of laying several clutches of eggs with a dozen baby dragons coming out, crawling all over you. Waking up in the very early morning, the moon is gone, but the sun isn't out just yet. You look around to see what could have woken you up and see Generosity on the side of the cave, hidden securely behind a rock, making whispering noises at you. As you see her mouth, you make out her telling you, "What happened??"

"...Huh...?" You lazily open your eyes, before blinking them a few times and squinting to look in the direction of the sound. You recognize Generosity and suddenly blush furiously, remembering the situation you were in. "U-um..."

She motions to the mouth of the cave where you see Galena and Urag have prepared the crossbow to go right through the dragon's side. Urag smiles and gives a thumbs up while Galena looks at you sideways. Generosity then sighs and rolls her eyes, removing her top and flashing you, trying to tantalize you back into reality.

You blink for a few moments before trying to get up, trying best not to wake the dragon as you get off the pile of coins you were laid in.

The dragon, you watch, is snoring heavily, like a brick wall and a frog had a son in the shape of a dragon.

As you slowly stand up, you realize that you're much heavier than you once were, your stomach still distended from your dragon encounter and the butt plug still firmly lodged into your rear. As you wobble your way off of the coins, you see that you don't make the dragon stir and manage to get back to your friends.

You want to hug your companions but decide against it. You feel _horribly_ horribly sticky. "W-what now...?" you whisper to them.

Generosity says, "What now? We're gonna destroy him! We were worried he killed you from all the noise we heard!" Galena says, "Yer quite... audible." Urag lightly runs a hand over your belly. "And full too! Good; dragon cum quite expensive! We juice you later. For now, want sit fight out or help us?" Generosity says, "We woulda started earlier, but we didn't wanna risk leaving you next to him. You're quite the heavy sleeper after sex, and uh... definitely in need of a shower."

You yelp as Urag runs a hand over your belly. You sigh. Dammit, you wanted to just run off somewhere and um, _unplug_ yourself. "Y-you guys do this one. I'm... dealing with a lot right now." With that, you wobble on over to the nearest rock to sit on. You didn't want to look. After all that has happened, you don't think you'll have the stomach to.

They all nod as Galena and Urag man the ballista. There's a twang of a crossbow and a scream from the dragon before the battle begins to rage on.

You wince at the sounds of battle beginning. You feel sick to your stomach. You turn away from the noises, feeling yourself tremble. You try to stay alert to hear for the cries of your friends in case they needed you, but you feel yourself slipping away... again...

\--

As you rest your head for a moment, you feel the grip of sleep take you once more and you dream. As you wake up this time, it's lit and you smell smoke; if you had to guess, the time is around 7 AM and you feel significantly less sore now, yet still crazy full. While looking around, you see that the dragon is gone. His hoard and your friends are still there, but he is entirely gone. Urag comes over to you, heavily bandaged around his abdomen and arm. He says, "Ah! Our escort awakens!" as he holds out a small cup of tea to you. Generosity is walking with a slight limp as she approaches. "No no no, give her something stronger after what she's been through," she says as she holds out a wineskin and a slab of meat. "Galena found a rabbit this morning for us, we saved you the best parts; think of it like a small, uh, thank you." You see Galena, sitting on a box with a pickaxe resting at his side. "Yer a heavy sleeper; slept right through the whole fight. Then the butchering, and then the mining. Turns out, this cave is full of mithril! Luckily, it’s light as a feather, so we can haul a whole box of it back with us." Generosity cuts in, "Aaand, for doing above and beyond the call of duty, we wanted to give you the bigger share of the loot, plus first pick of items."

As your companions approach you, you slightly panic. You didn't mean to fall asleep! "O-oh my god, are you guys okay!?"

You take the cup of tea Urag offers to you and pour a bit of wine from the wineskin Generosity gives you into the cup. You take a sip from it and take the slab of meat. You gingerly begin to eat some of it before giving up halfway through once you think of the dragon. You hated him and glad that he was gone, but the thought that he was thoroughly fucking you what felt like mere moments ago made you sick to your stomach. Where was he now? How did they get rid of the whole body so quick...? You couldn't have been asleep that long. "What, uh... what did you guys loot...?"

Generosity says, "Oh yeah, we're pretty roughed up, but luckily the balm you bought came in super handy. We are mostly out of medical supplies, though; had to use the last healing potion when Urag's heart stopped. He's okay now, though!" Urag pounds his chest. "Orcish fury holds no meaning to death. Galena! What we loot?" They all turn to Galena, who’s pulling out a piece of paper with some notes in Dwarven on it. "Hm... let's see... seven hundred silver pieces, three hundred and fifty-three gold pieces, a small lockbox, a bar of gold, a butt plug, a dragon skeleton with assorted dragon um... pieces..." he says, trying to dance around the fact. "About twenty yards of green dragonhide, and one butt plug of unknown arcane nature." He points at your derriere. "We didn't want to remove it without you being awake."

You furiously blush and shoot an angry look at the dwarf. "You _what?!_ "

Generosity gives your ass a little squeeze. "We did it out of respect for you! Didn’t want you to start um... leaking everywhere."

You shoot her the same look, blush still dusted across your cheeks. That must've meant that...all that cum... and piss...

You down the rest of your wine/tea.

Urag slowly walks up to you, kneeling down. "He... he fought well. And Vira did good! You want us to... remove it?"

You let out a silent sigh of relief to yourself, screwing your head back to see that the butt plug was still firmly in place in your ass. You had originally misunderstood and thought that they had pulled it out. No wonder you still felt so full.

"N-no no... just.... let me go somewhere... private..." You avert your eyes, crossing your arms over your still exposed breasts.

He nods before pulling out an empty jar. "Please try to get it in here; we make fortune!" Generosity takes the jar aggressively from him, walking you to another part of the cavern before putting the jar down on the ground. "Take your time. We already moved all the dragon parts in the night, we just need your help hauling the rest back..." She gives a long yawn. "After the rest of us get some rest; we were up all night dealing with that big lizard."

You nod, still refusing to look into any of their eyes. You head over behind a rock with the jar. You take a deep breath and take hold of the butt plug, before pulling, and...

It's.

It's still in there.

You pull again. _Oh gods_. It's stuck.

"U-um...g-guys?" You feebly call out. What the fuck, what are you going to do!?

Generosity comes over when you shout, holding her dagger. "What? Everything alright?"

You turn around to give her a teary-eyed look, your lower lip nearly quivering in a pout. "I-it's stuck..."

She puts her dagger away, moving up to you. "Awww, Vira. It’s alright, I can help! I've had this problem a few times before myself," she says as she quickly begins to strip down to be completely naked. It’s then that you see how much of her body is actually bruised; her leg has several teeth marks in it, but her member is still fine and nicely flaccid. She was definitely a grower and not a show-er. She comes up behind you, holding up a waterskin from her pack as she slowly starts to pour it around the plug and on your anus. She slowly begins to turn and twist it in place, letting it loosen up.

You grimace and wince, feeling the butt plug turn around in your ass. You hold onto the rock for leverage.

As she twists, she slowly begins to pull the plug out with an _incredibly_ large, yet extremely satisfying _pop!_ sound. You begin to rush piss and cum out of your ass at a velocity enough to cover Generosity in a fair bit of it before she catches it in the jar.

You let out an obscenely loud moan as you begin to empty yourself of the dragon's piss and cum. You close your eyes, breathing in and out as your ass slowly empties itself. Gods, what a relief.

As you do, the jar Generosity holds overflows, where she then tries to staunch the flow by filling up her boots and then her waterskin. You continue drenching her in the sticky substance from head to toe, like a ghost had come and hit her with a wave of ectoplasm. "We're gonna need more containers over here!" she shouts back and you hear Urag run over with a wooden bucket, seemingly found among the mining supplies and placing it under your ass.

Finally it seems like there was no more cum and piss in your ass. It finally stops, leaving your asshole gaping and dripping with a few droplets of golden and white liquid. You let out a sigh of relief, and turn around, before blushing from head to toe as you see your mess. "O-oh my god..!!"

Generosity, well-caked in it, blinks for a moment before laughing. Urag, rubbing you on the shoulder says, "You just dripped out possibly hundreds of gold." He lightly runs his hand down your side. "Hm... me might fit nicely now..."

You feel yourself begin to tear up. You can't believe you just coated your companion in a dragon's cum and piss that came from your _ass_. "G-Generosity... I-I'm so sorry...."

She merely shakes her head with a smile, licking her lips as she says, "It’s alright, I've taken loads like this before! At least this one smells and tastes nice." She walks up next to you. Urag and Generosity sit down, both shoulders at your standing level as she says, "Is everything alright though? What you went through was pretty harrowing, if you want to talk about it."

You sniffle and wipe your snout. "M-maybe later. I think you guys need a nap... and we all need a shower."

Urag nods, lifting you up and bringing you over to the small camp they've made. Gen says, "Well, we're keeping you close to us; I'm already drenched, so we can cuddle. Remember, we're a team now! The Dragon Fuckers! Definitely live up to our name, eh?"

Galena looks over and rolls his eyes, saying, "Is there any point in which someone _isn't_ naked in this group?" You both look over to see Urag completely nude, except for the bandages. Galena facepalms and says, "Welp, dwarves are traditionally only supposed to have sex to procreate, so I'll be sleeping on this pile of money over here. Good morning." He tips his hat over his eyes and falls asleep.

"Tell me about it..." you say to Generosity, shaking your head. "Even though I just woke up, I won't mind taking a quick nap with you guys... after all, it'll probably take me more than two naps to get back on my A-game anyway..."

Urag and Generosity smile as they snuggle you between their bodies; Urag's member bonks you on the nipple while Generosity's own lightly press against your face. If anything, at least you seem to have made some amazing friends from this adventure so far. Urag is the first to sleep, being able to sleep standing up. Generosity gets comfy by running a hand over your stomach, lightly rubbing it in circles until her hand goes limp and she falls asleep.

You snuggle close to the both of them, letting out a yawn before snuggling up close to the two of them. At least here you felt safe, and for now, the worst of your battle is over.

\--

As you wake up the second time, you feel more than completely rested. Besides the odd bulge in your stomach from the cum in your pussy, you feel like you've regained all your vigor and have recovered from the rough draconic sex. As you look up at the sky, you see it’s past noon, maybe around two or three o'clock. The others stir next to you as you feel Urag's morning wood stabbing into your breast and Generosity's smaller wood lightly poke you in the side. She rubs her eyes and presses her head into Urag's chest, saying, "Ugh... Vira, turn the sun off. It’s too bright."

You giggle and rub your eyes also. "I wish I could." You let out a yawn and stretch, scratching your back. You feel a couple flakes of dried cum flake off, causing you to cringe. Ew. "Where do you think..." You yawn again. "...we can all take a shower?"

Galena, seemingly already packed, says, "Yew've lucked out, the other side of this cave system has a waterfall on the outside. Go on ahead, I'll start boxin’ up the loot and double count everything. Enjoy yerselves." He winks as he walks away. Generosity sits up, lightly poking at your bulging tummy. "You heard the man! What uh... what should we do about that though?"

"U-um..."

You stare down at your own bulged out tummy, not sure of what to do yourself. "I... I don't know...." You give her a shrug.

"Hmmm... maybe you're clenching down and you don't realize it? Like, a draconic body thing to help retain it or something..." she says, lightly rubbing your stomach now. "Hmmm, maybe we can get it to unclench by putting it in a similar situation again..."

You blush at the thought. You couldn't entirely discredit it. "I-I dunno... m-maybe? Let's get into the waterfall first, though."

They both nod as Urag scoops you up in his big arms, both of them choosing to forego clothing; after all, you're in a swamp, there shouldn't be anyone around to bother you. They carry you to the waterfall, the water seemingly clean and clear now. Come to think of it, the cave was almost completely free of ivy and other poisonous plants when you woke up and the bog seems to have a nicer smell to it now. Generosity runs up quickly, running her head under the water.

You wade into the water and sigh a breath of relief. You scrub your scales vigorously, feeling the now crusted up cum fall away. You dip your glasses into the water also, finally able to properly wash off the cum stuck to them.

Urag comes over to Generosity, washing her backside and giving her a playful squeeze from behind. She says, "Ah! Hey big guy, focus on Vira for a sec; I gotta get this dried cum outta my hair. She's the bottom, anyways." He walks over to you, lightly starting to scrub those hard-to-reach places for you.

You give him a warm smile and lean into his touch. "Thanks..." you say, looking away. "Do you... need help washing up, too?"

He looks down at you, giving a little chuckle. "Where could Vira reach that Urag can't? Urag appreciate any help Urag can get though, so sure~"

You scrub and wash water on his thighs, which trail up to his chest. You slowly work down from there, slowly following his happy trail....

He notices where your hands lead and he says, "You alright? Not too early?" As he says this, you see Generosity take a seat next to the water's edge, enjoying the misting as she scrubs the rest of her body.

You give him a cheeky grin as your hand trails down to the base of his cock. "Me? I'm fine enough." You slowly rub from base to tip, your hand unable to fully wrap around the girth of his member.

He sits back in the water, grabbing you by your sides as he lifts you into the air, turning you so that your ass is in his face in a sitting sixty-nine. He says, "Fine enough you say; Urag make you feel better than fine! Mighty dragon killer no match for mighty dragon fucker." He smiles, lightly running a large hand over your cheek where the dragon had clawed you. Generosity, catching sight of this, seems to be lightly fondling her own member.

You smirk, continuing to run a hand along his cock. You lean down to give it a tiny cute kiss on the tip before your tongue wraps around the head. You take him in your mouth, hollowing out your cheeks for more suction.

As you do so, you hear Urag let out a small groan. "Vira not touch Urag for a few days... me get... pent up." As he says that, a hand pulls at your cheeks, spreading your pussy in front of him as he lightly kisses the lips. He sticks his tongue in as his little tusks lightly tickle your thigh. He doesn't seem nearly as dexterous or knowledgeable-feeling as Generosity, but there's a charm to his big, hulking mass.

A small moan escapes your throat, vibrating along his member as you take in more of him. You begin to bob up and down on his cock, keeping the suction in your cheeks.

You can see out the corner of your eye, Generosity has started jerking off quite lazily as Urag inserts a thick digit into you, focusing more on your clit. His nose seems to poke into you lightly, rubbing mostly against your perineum. Generosity stands up and goes back to the cave before coming back with another, slightly bigger bucket, setting it next to Urag and sitting next to you two, jerking off with more force now.

You bob up and down quicker on his cock before focusing more on the head, using a bit more of your tongue to pleasure him. Another moan vibrates in your throat as he plays with your clit.

You can tell he's quickly enjoying this as his member already begins to throb. Urag says, "Thigh me favorite part..." while biting into one of yours enough to leave a hickey before pushing his finger deeper into you. Generosity says, "I've always been an ass gal. Love everything about em; cheeks, anus, tail, all of it. I just wanna go wild when I see a good one!"

You roll your eyes at the sort of compliment, your sucking on his head becoming more concentrated. Your tail wiggles a little as you feel him push his fingers deeper into you.

Generosity stands up, wading into the water over to you. "See, just like that," she says as she grabs you by the tail, kissing your asshole. Her horned head nearly knocks into Urag's as they both begin to pleasure your holes, the tiefling prodding her long, pointed tongue deep into you while Urag presses his face deeper into you, sucking on your clit like candy.

You pull back out from his cock for a breath, and to let out a few moans. "G-geez..." was all you managed to say before you go back down on him, bobbing up and down from tip to base.

Urag tenses up for a moment, not giving you any sort of insight on how close he was as he bucks forwards, immediately cumming directly down your throat and into your stomach, luckily not as much as back in the tent. Generosity laughs, lightly pulling away from your ass to push the now spent Urag away from your pussy. "Let me show you how a real master does it."

Your eyes widen as you quickly swallow his load, before pulling back up and coughing a bit. You take a breath. "Wha- real master…?"

Before you had any more time to think on it, Generosity buries a finger in your pussy and your ass, lightly massaging both in unison as she begins to play your clit like a mouth-harp. Her lock-picking skills come in handy again as she presses into the walls between her fingers, finding your g-spot with ease and focusing on it.

"O-oh!!"

You tense up, feeling waves of pleasure really ride through you now. You let out moans and groans between huffs of breath, enjoying your special treatment.

As Generosity takes a seat, she digs deeper into you while lightly sucking on your clit, tracing the alphabet into it. Urag stands up and grabs the bucket, placing it under her chin as he lightly massages one of your breasts with a hand. Effectively, you're being held upside down right now and the feeling of your breasts and stomach make you almost feel like you're ready to be milked, but the feeling fades as Generosity tips you sideways, bracing you on Urag as he brings you into a hug, bucket still in place. Urag says, "You deserve this~"

You feel yourself rapidly approaching orgasm, your little draconic cooch heating up fast. "I-I'm...I'm g-gonna...!"

As you do, Urag holds up the bucket and Generosity switches to using her fingers on your clit, viciously rubbing into you as she moves her head out of the way of the blast zone.

You reach your climax, squealing out in pleasure as the cum inside of you gets spurted out along with your own juices. You lay there for a moment, riding out your orgasm as you tremble with pleasure.

The orc quickly catches what's left before it can splatter all over Generosity and she gently lays you down on the water's surface, embracing you. "Ya did good out there, kid," she says, lightly tossing some water over your horns. Urag, setting the bucket down, sits next to Generosity, grabbing hold of her own member. "What about Generosity? Want Urag to squeeze cum out?" She quickly pulls her dick away, saying, "Uh, no thanks; I'm a giver more than a taker, and I'd rather give right now."

You let out a giggle after coming off of your orgasm high before your smile quickly fades. "Pee. Gotta go. _Now_."

Generosity, latching onto your legs, says, "Ooooh no you don't. Urag and I heard what that dragon made you do." Urag says, "Golden showers sexy in the north, where everything so cold!" Generosity adds on, "And I’ve got a whole list of fetishes I’m into, so if you think you're gonna get away from us, think otherwise!" Urag lightly presses on your stomach.

"I could tell you thrive off of that embarrassment, too. It'll be good for when we get in town, but for now... piss on me."

"W-what!?"

Before you could finish your thought, your body betrays you as it begins to let out a stream of hot piss from your puffy pussy. You let out a moan, half from dismay and half from arousal. You shouldn't find it hot that you're pissing on your companions right now, but....

Generosity bathes in the warm glow as she presses your ass to her chest, letting the stream run down her breasts and stomach. She smiles. "There, now I’m nice and warm~" she says, her erection throbbing beneath you. Urag runs a hand over your pussy, mid-stream, letting the piss run through his fingers as he stares you deeply in the eyes. With a smile, he says, "Kobolds hold so much liquids!"

"I-I... don't know..." you say in between pants, your stream briefly spraying everywhere as Urag runs a hand over your swollen pussy. Gods, how are you feeling so turned on by this?

As you piss, Urag inserts a finger into you as Generosity pulls you away from him, saying, "You've had your turn! Now, it’s mine." She removes his fingers before turning you back vertical, lightly pressing the tip of her cock into you as she says, "This oughta help clean out that dragon's nut!" You feel pressure in your loins and Generosity slowly begins to let out a hot stream of piss into you.

"Ah~!"

You suddenly feel an explosion of warmth from the inside as Generosity begins to piss inside of you. You own stream falters lightly from the new pressure being put in you. Gods, you'd be lying if you said it didn't feel good, though. You lay back on her and moan, your tongue slightly hanging out.

She lets out a large sigh of relief as she releases her full bladder into you; slowly, you feel her push her full length into your pussy, not letting all of the piss come out first before she slowly starts to thrust into you, moving your legs to wrap around her waist. As she standing fucks you, you see Urag smile before slipping out of the pool, saying, "Me go help Galena get ready. Enjoy~"

You shakily give Urag a thumbs up before he heads off, failing to stifle squeaks and moans coming from your throat with each thrust from Generosity. Your own stream finally dies out, slowing to a trickle that dibbles over the base of her cock pumping in and out of you.

It doesn't take long before Generosity is desperately thrusting into you, almost creating a suction-like effect of all the piss trapped in you. She begins to grunt and moan as she lifts you up and down, bouncing you on her tiefling cock as she says, "Vira... I'm gonna cum inside you! I'm-I'm gonna fill your womb with my demonic sperm. T-talk dirty to me~"

You oblige, choking out between quickening breaths and pants, "C-cum in me!! I-I want to feel your seed d-deep inside me... breed me better than that d-dragon did..."

At the mention of the dragon, Generosity starts to pound you as hard as she could before pressing you deep onto her cock. She lets out a large moan and you feel her throb inside of you before a burst of cum shoots deep into you, definitely re-painting the insides of your womb and mixing with the piss trapped in you. She sits there for a moment before pulling out with a squishy, wet _shlorp_ sound as she begins to kiss your neck, trailing the kisses up your snout and onto your lips.

You kiss her back, trying to catch your breath. You let out another "Ahn~!" as she pulls out, mixtures of piss and cum now coming out of your cunt in an almost steady stream.

Generosity begins to kiss you deeply, pressing you against the wall of the rock as her hands start scrubbing you without any soap. Two fingers splash some water onto your well-used hole before she slowly inserts them, scrubbing your insides as she presses her mouth to yours, letting out small groans of pleasure. She says, "Oh my god, you're an amazing fuckhole."

You giggle and blush, averting your eyes. "T-thanks for helping me clean up."

"Vira... I think..." she says, slowly pulling away to look you in the eyes. "I think you're an amazing partner, and I want to thank you for getting me out of Neverwinter; when we get back to Flavortown, I want to throw a party with you as the focus..." She grabs you by one of the breasts, another hand supporting your ass. "I want to see you fucked by groups of men."

Your blush returns for a moment as you contemplate the thought. "Heh, uh... sure!" Your voice cracks and squeaks at the end, complimenting the little toothy grin you were giving her.

She smiles, pulling away to pull herself up onto the ground and out of the water. "C’mon, I'm sure the party is more than ready for us to return to them." She begins to walk away, her purple-skinned ass flaunted in your face as she sways her hips tantalizingly at you, gathering her pile of clothes.

You grin, giving a few of your hard-to-reach scales a last-minute scrub before you haul yourself out of the water. Looking at her gathering her pile of clothes, you realize... you don't have any anymore. "Um, Generosity...?"

She turns to you, pulling her shirt back over her head and not bothering to use a bra. "Yes?"

"D-do you have... a spare pair of clothes?" You give her a sheepish smile, half covering your breasts with an arm.

She looks down at you, a mischievous grin on her face as she starts to look around. "Hmm... I don’t think I do, actually! All my spare clothing got destroyed in the fight and the rest of Urag's we turned into bandages. Guess you're gonna have to improvise~"

"I-Improvise!?"

You give her an exasperated, worried look. What are you gonna use in the meantime? You grumble to yourself, picking up your hat nearby and placing it on your head as you walk towards the camp, using your hands to try and cover your breasts and nether regions.

As you walk back, you see Galena and Urag have improvised the boxes and barrels from the mining supplies to help carry the loot back and Urag smiles at you. Galena, trying not to stare, says, "Alright, it’s a three-hour trek to your wagon, so yer gonna have to help carry one of these. Since yer so much smaller, we gave yew the lightest one." He motions towards a small box filled to the brim with silver pieces. "Ready to go?"

You look around for a second. There didn't seem to be anything you could quick improvise as clothing. You sigh and nod, heading over to your sack and box with silver. You heave both on your back and turn back to them. "R-ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was also a fun chapter to go over once more while editing :) Keep in mind that while a lot of the smut we wrote is meant to be hot, some of the situations are meant to be more funny than anything (though some people might find those hot as well, lol.)   
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! <3


	12. Return to Flavortown

With that, the party begins walking. The trek over seems a lot more pleasant though as the weather has cleared up to an overcast sky and the bog smell has been replaced with the scent of fresh pine and morning dew. As you walk, Generosity keeps following behind you, staring at your ass. Eventually, you make it to the cart where you see Abraham sleeping in the driver's seat, mouth open and snoring. Cuddles is sleeping on the ground and in the back of the cart, you can see rolls of dragonhide, bundled and bound with rope next to a few other boxes and a singular, freshly cleaned dragon skull sitting atop of them. Galena, Urag, and Generosity pile up their boxes in the back before Urag and Gen take their horses, Galena sitting next to Abe and slapping him on the knee. Abe shoots up, looking around before saying, "Oh, you all made it. Even made a friend. Well, hurry up; I'm missing out on gossip at Todd's."

You nod, quickly walking by Abe, hoping that he didn't notice your nakedness. You run over to Cuddles and give it a gentle tap on the beak, a smile on your face. "Wake up sleepyhead, I'm back!!"

The owlbear slowly flutters its eyes open before sniffing you and letting out a happy _scree-grrr_ noise as it begins to excitedly rub its beak into your neck. As it does, you see that there is no longer any space in the back to sit anywhere and Cuddles rests its head on your shoulder.

You look back at the back of the cart worriedly, letting out a frustrated sigh at the fact that there was no space for you and Cuddles. "Looks like I might have to ride you back home, buddy."

Cuddles gives a little coo before dropping its head and scooping you up from under it, smiling and lightly panting like a large dog.

You adjust yourself on him, feeling a little ticklish as his feathery fur brushes up against your bare cooch. You look back to your companions. "Ready to go?"

Everyone gives a nod. Generosity gives a little chuckle at you as her and Urag ride forwards, you after, and the cart last. Abe and Galena are getting quite the view on the way home.

You try not to think of your bare ass bouncing up and down as you ride on Cuddles, instead focusing on the road ahead. You follow along silently, still using an arm to partially cover your breasts. You're not sure how you're going to cover yourself up before seeing everybody in Flavortown...

The ride is only a day and a half back, seemingly going faster than it was to get there. Cuddles snuggles against you to keep you warm as you lay naked. Urag suggests that he can make you a crude wrap out of dragon hide for the time being and you make it to the brink of town before you even know it. There seems to be no party waiting for you just yet. As you ride in, now effectively rich from your current job, your companions decide to go check out different shops. Gen says, "I'm heading to Todd's with Abe; be there if you need me." Urag says, "Me look for more supplies at general store." Galena turns to you and points at the blacksmith. "I've heard a Mithril Hall dwarf is the blacksmith here; gonna bring her the ore and see who she is." Of course, you can always go see Wendy, who asked you to return to her after the quest.

You take up on Urag's offer and decide to wear the crude dragon hide wrap into town. It was... very crude in every sense of the word; it just _barely_ covered your extremities, but it covered them. You decide to go visit Wendy first, heading over to her apothecary to give her the good news of your successful quest.

As you arrive at the witch's house, she sits on the porch, carving a small trinket of sorts. As you approach, she says, "Ah, Vira, thank the gods you survived. I'm assuming you did well, seeing as your new clothing is quite... elite." She says this with a little smile.

You give an embarrassed smile back, nodding. "Hehe, yeah. We managed to kill the dragon! I wanted to thank you for those balms and health potions; they really saved our hides out there."

She nods, lightly standing up as she says, "It was the least I could do. I do ask you though, how did you fair against the troll?"

"Well, we used a vial of acid at first, but when we put it on Urag's sword it just ate through it, heh..." You nervously scratch the back of your neck, looking away. You still feel bad about that. "Oh, but then we used fire! We lit a torch and I used a flask of oil I had to douse the troll and set it on fire!"

"Very good, but do not fret about your friend's sword; Wenda is a miracle worker with steel." She hands you a small carved wooden trinket of a skull with a gem in its eye as she says, "You have seemingly conquered your first turmoil as well, not to mention the um... laying with the dragon."

Your face flushes a deep shade of violet. "Wh-.... h-how did you know that!?"

She gives a little smile, opening the door to her home as she takes a step inside, looking back. "I believe we should talk about a few things in private, Vira Pageturner. I know a little more than just all of that."

Before you could conjure up any more questions, you nod, following her inside as you look at the carved trinket she had handed you.

The house is small, yet seemingly filled to the brim with all sorts of strange items; all over are shelves and bookcases full of jars of plants or other components, like eyeballs or powders. In the middle of the room is a table and underneath the table is a small cauldron over a metal grate in the floor. There sits a bunkbed on the side wall, the top bunk being covered in soot and ash. You watch Wendy walk over to a shelf, pulling a tomb from it and blowing the dust off before flipping through the pages.

"So, Vira, I'm more than just a town healer and medicine woman. Witch to wizard talk, I made a pact with... something. From beyond this plane of existence. Over the years, my patron has contacted me through my dreams, and one night a few weeks ago, I received a dream." She places the book on the table, pointing to a page. On the page is a colored drawing of a kobold in a circle. The circle depicts a flaming troll, a green dragon, a blue eye, a cube, and what appears to be waves.

"Vira, I believe you are the kobold from my dreams!" she exclaims, looking at you.

"W... what?"

You stare back at her, partly in disbelief. I mean, you could believe that it was _possible_ , just very... you don't know the right words to describe it. "You've seen me... in your dreams? Did you see me fight the troll?" You think for a moment more. "Was the voice I heard in my head you, warning me about the trolls?"

"The voice was me, but all I saw were these symbols," she says, pointing at the page. "The voice urged me to aid you on your adventure in any way I could; that's why I gave you a discount on my supplies and urged you to use fire. The voice does not speak to me but shows me things yet to come. Last night, I dreamt of Waterdeep and an elven woman dressed in blue. These mean not much to me, but I hope they help you on your journey." She picks the book up and puts it back on the shelf. "If you are in need of anything, potions, identifying magic items, a meal and a place to sleep, I'll happily oblige."

You nod, grateful that she was so willing to help you out. Her dream made sense, thinking back on your short conversation with the ruby-eyed goblin and how the details matched up. You'll have to think on it further before continuing your quest. The goblin who wrecked your home was dead, but you're now left with more questions than answers.

"Do you have any idea why we seem to be... linked up? A-and..." Your blush returns as you look away, curiosity getting the best of you. "...I-if all you see is symbols, how did you know that I...?"

She shakes her head. "I know not how they connect. Oh, but... about the dragon." She stops for a moment, her own face lightly red. "I've had a few premonitions about... your fornications..." She trails off for a moment before adding, "A-and your fights of course! I saw you fight the orcs of the Black Hand, the goblins, the trolls, the dragon... in a way... and I have seen one yet to come: a mimic." She pulls out a small tomb from the shelves, pointing to a page about mimics. "Creatures that can take the shape of everyday items. You'll meet one in Waterdeep, but I only saw it in its normal form, not the form it will take."

Hmmm.... a mimic. You've heard of them sure, but you've never encountered one yourself. "A mimic, huh? What's the best way to fight those bastards?"

She merely shakes her head, saying, "The best you can do is keep space between them and you; they tend to be quite... sticky." She makes claw-grabbing motions with her hands before going to a large cabinet in the corner. "I can resupply your health potions and other things for when you're about to face it, though."

"Wow, really? H-how much?" You're sure you can afford anything in her shop now with all the loot you brought back.

"Same as before, thirty gold each, but I can also identify your magic items and heal your wounds for free! Such as your... erm..." She makes a motion with her hands. "Posterior plug?"

Your blush once again returns as you realize what she was talking about. "R-right, right..." You nod quickly. "I think I'm gonna meet up with my companions first, sort things out, but I'll come back later, okay?"

She nods, coming over to you to place a hand on your back. "You're always welcome here, but don't feel pressure to return. Take care~"

You nod again, shooting her a grin before you head back outside. You remember Generosity saying that she was going to head to Todd's, so you start walking over.

As you pass through the town, people notice you as the little kobold wearing dragonhide, but as you walk, you snag your dress on a nearby fencepost momentarily.

"Ah!"

You try not to panic as you attempt to pull your dress from the fencepost as gently as possible.

With the help of your agile fingers and the durability of dragonhide, you manage to get it unstuck, continuing your brisk walk to Todd's. Inside, the place is a roar of a party as you see Generosity quickly spreading the tale of their adventure while holding a pint of ale. "So there we were, staring down the sleeping dragon and our friend Vira walks up and tricks it into letting its guard down. We shoot it with the ballistae and the battle ensues! Our warrior Urag cleaved right into the beast’s lungs and our dwarf friend shot an eye clean out of its skull, and BOOM! _CRASH!_ The dragon was no more!" She throws a small bag of silver pieces onto the bar top, yelling, "Another round for everyone on the Dragon Fuckers!" She shouts and everyone chants, "Dragon Fuckers!" As you walk in, Generosity sees you and says, "Look there now! Our dragon charmer, dressed in the foul beast's hide as we speak!" All the drow and humans in the bar begin to chant, "Charmer! Charmer! Charmer!"

You give a sheepish smile and wave, quietly adding "Wizard, too..." as you walk over to where Generosity was sitting. You pull over a nearby seat. "Wasting no time telling the tale of our adventure, huh?"

She takes a seat next to you, leaning her back on the bar as she takes a long swig of her drink. "Half the fun of being an adventurer is the fame! Here, I got you a drink; cider's big here, sweet like you," She pushes a wooden pint next to you. She hollers out, "Hey, Tots! Can we get a something breaded and fried over here!" to which he replies, "Sure thing!"

In an instant he appears placing a small place of breaded fish and potato wedges in front of you. "Vira! You're alright! We were starting to worry," he says, making a motion to Moth still sitting quietly behind the bar, knitting away.

You grin at the sight of the large wooden pint, quickly picking it up and taking a swig. You begin to hungrily much down on some of the potato wedges, already making a bit of a mess. You stop halfway between a bite and look up at Tots. "Oh, hey guys! Nearly forgot that I haven't seen you two in a while. Everything been okay since I went away?"

He gives a smile, trying to look busy as he polishes the tabletop. "’Course! Nothing crazy happens ‘round here, not like fighting a dragon!" You see Moth nod her head knowingly. "We heard you helped Wenda get her arm from Neverwinter, too; thanks for that. She's a busy woman, but she's right cranky when she's stressed. Maybe this'll loosen a few cricks in her spine."

You huff a sort of laugh through your snout as you continue to chow down on the rest of your potato wedges. "Was definitely some work getting that dragon down, but I'm happy that we got through it; with little leftover injury, too. At least I'm set up money-wise for a bit!"

Generosity gives a laugh, slapping you on the thigh. "You might be rich, but I'm paying for fun tonight. Anything you want in here or out there and I’ll get it for you." You can tell that she's more flushed than you've seen her before. "I even mentioned something to Wenda before we left; made a commission as a present for you."

"Commission?" You raise an eyebrow, intrigued. What could Generosity commission for you from Wenda...? You give her a smirk. "Just how many drinks have you had, Gen?" With that, you take another large swig of your own cider.

"How many drinks could you fit in your stomach?" she says in return, leaning in and mouthing, " _Or your butt?_ " quietly, laughing as she finishes her drink before standing up. "Now if you'll excuse me! I'm going to get some action," she says, sauntering over to a pair of human ladies sitting at the end of the bar. Tots says, "Sure know where to find ‘em, huh?"

You roll your eyes, shaking your head. "Y'know, I first met her when I caught her trying to steal food from me. I felt bad though, so I let her stick around. She's a good person." You finish up your cider with a wink. "Just... _definitely_ an alcoholic." You briefly look around for a moment. "Say, you haven't met Urag before, have you?"

"Big guy from the stories? No, not yet, but Flavortown's more accepting of orcs than most," Tots says, pulling your pint off the table before starting to clean it. "Drow are regarded very poorly outside of here, so this place has become a safe-haven for the downtrodden minority... erm, not that I'd know too much about it, I'm human."

You half smile to yourself at his attempt at being sensitive to the topic, so you nod in agreement. "He should be around here somewhere... I'm sure he'll come by at some point. Here's hoping he doesn't order too big of a meal." With that, you finish up your own meal. "Speaking of which, I think I'm gonna go looking for him right now. I'll see you later!"

He smiles and nods, waving as you walk to the door. "Take care!" Moth clears her throat and Tots gets back to work. Leaving the noisy tavern, the town around is amazingly quiet and for some reason, fills you with a feeling of quiet, small-town living. You recall that Urag said he was going to the general store, but that was at least an hour ago now.

You decide to check the general store for Urag, even though it's been an hour.

As you walk to the store, you see that Urag is actually sitting outside with a new bag of supplies. He seems to be busy trying to thread a needle in his large hands. The store itself is still open, but he seems to like sitting on the front porch and as you walk towards him, he says, "Ah, Vira! Just in time! Come here!"

You smile and head over to him. You take the thread and needle and thread it through for him. "Needed help with this?"

"Yes, and thank you for bringing Urag materials!" he says, easily pulling away your dragon hide wrap and looking it over in his hands. "Should be just enough to make Vira something nice!"

You let out a small " _Eep!_ " as he tears the wrap away from you, leaving you bare naked. "I... didn't know you sew?"

"All orc crafters sew hide! We also cure and tan it, and stone craft. Orcish markets are quite a nice place. Speaking of which..." He leans down and picks up the bag beneath him. "Me pick you up some stuff from store! No pay back, least Urag could do for our escort." As you look inside, it contains a purple bathrobe, a bottle of perfume that smells like orange tea, and a dense bag with a caduceus on it: a healers kit.

"Me forgot to mention! Your share is still in cart. We put it in chest with lock on it so other don't take it; here." He digs through his pant pocket, pulling out a small, gold-colored key. "Sorry about robe. They not have wizard robes."

Your smile grows as you look at all the stuff he got you. You squeeze him into a tight hug, squeaking out a "Thank youuuuuuuuuuuu!" as you press your cheek against his chest. "You didn't have to get all of this for me." You open the bag and take out the bathrobe before putting it on. "Hey, a robe's a robe! And this is really soft..."

He wraps a large arm around you, giving a laugh. "Ah ha! It was the least Urag could do! I also got some stuff for Generosity; a lockpick! No one can open your lockbox but her, so we wait till we're all together for that. Where is she? Me need place to work on sewing."

"She's... definitely getting some right now. She's very drunk," You say with a half-giggle. "You can find her at the tavern, if you want."

He nods, standing up. "Me get us a separate room there; don't forget your cut in the wagon!" he says, giving your bathrobe's hem a playful flip, exposing you for a moment as he smirks and walks away.

You roll your eyes, nodding as you turn the key around in your hand. Might as well go pick it up now.

You start heading over to the wagon.

As you go to the other side of the building, you find the wagon parked. Ol' Ben seems to be gone, but you see Abe sleeping in the front seat once more and all that's left is the baggage on the inside. Several boxes and a chest rest in the wagon's bed and you see Cuddles sleeping next to it, acting like a guard dog.

You climb up on the wagon and give Cuddles' snout a quick smooch, followed by "I'm back!"

You open the chest with your key, wanting to examine your loot.

As you kiss it, it lightly stirs, giving a little grunt. You go and place the key into the chest and turn it, opening up to the treasures inside. It appears that Galena was nice enough to organize everything into little pouches and jars. Inside, you find one hundred and sixteen gold pieces, two hundred and thirty-three silver pieces, an ornate butt plug and dagger, a small locked box, a jar of dragon cum, a jar containing a green dragon heart that was slowly pumping out poison, and a one and a quarter pound cut of a gold bar.

You pick up the small locked box, turning it around. You try your key on the box, wondering if they had the same lock.

As you jam your lock into the key, it doesn't manage to turn.

You frown and decide to collect your belongings in your own sack, deciding to ask your companions about the box later. You decide to go and visit the blacksmith, both to check up on Galena and report your success with Wenda.

As you put everything in your sack and walk to the blacksmith, Cuddles slowly yawns and rests its head back on its arms. From the outside of the blacksmith, you can hear shouting and yelling in what you assume is dwarven. Walking inside, you feel the heat of the forge is a bit hotter than usual in here and you see Wenda and Galena in a large argument. Galena says, "Fer the last time, ya can't be smelting precious mithril at nine hundred degrees! That's far too hot!" Wenda throws a glove at him, saying, "Aye, but I don't have the time to wait around at five hundred degrees for three hours, I'm a busy woman keeping a town alive! You're one to tell me the dwarven way; look at that human tech instead of a crossbow." Galena says, "And YER one to talk with the metal human hand!" She says, "It’s a dwarven hand from dwarven parts put together by a human!"

Your eyes widen as the two are locked in a heated debate. You feel as though the steam coming off the both of their heads was probably hotter than the forge itself. "Hey woah woah woah, what's going on guys?" you say, interjecting between the two. "Any more screaming and I think this place'll combust."

Galena turns to you and says, "Yew didn't tell me it was Wenda Silverforge that was the dwarf from Mithril Hall!" Wenda says, "Oh Vira, this is your party member? Gods be good, I hope you sleep alright knowing you're next to an idiot." Galena replies, "At least I didn't abandon their clan!" Wenda snaps back, "I didn't abandon them, I just haven't gone back yet! At least I'm not some know-it-all ranger that prefers trees than the underground!" Galena says, "I'll show you trees, you half-pint she-devil!" as he slams his hand on her anvil.

"Hey woah woah woah, let's calm it down for a second!" You don't want the two of them tearing each other to shreds. "You guys know each other?"

They both simultaneously say, "We're cousins. Second cousins. Her/his mother/father married by uncle/aunt." They both look at each other and Galena says, "Well, I'm going to get a drink. Hope you have that balm reader for the viper; her venom's a tough one," as he walks out. Wenda throws a hammer at the wall at him as he leaves and she takes a seat behind her blacksmith bar with a sigh. "Well, it’s good to see you made it back in one piece."

You give her a nervous smile, standing on the other end of the bar next to her. "Heh, d-didn’t mean to cause a sudden family reunion. But yeah, we're all back in one piece; with a dragon in pieces."

You look back to make sure that Galena had left before turning back to her. "We met him after battling a troll. Zombie tried to attack me before he came and blew its head clean off. We figured that he'd be of some help traveling along the way, considering he knew the landscape well. However, he definitely..." You lean in close to her. "...seems like a bit of a dick."

She shakes her head, placing a hand on your shoulder. "He is a dick, but he means well." She stands back up, motioning you behind the bar. "Anyway, let's not let him get us down. Your friend commissioned something for ya; I assume you want it?"

"Ah, yeah!" You almost forgot about the commission; you wonder what it could be.

She smirks, going over to a box on the side of the room, near the forge. "Your tiefling friend said you could use a little more protection in battle, so I made you... this!" She holds up a coat hanger with a two-piece, chainmail bikini made of silvery light blue metal. The bikini is quite skimpy; likely at most times, people will be able to see through it to your breasts and ass quite easily. "A mithril chain bikini! Quite proud of my work here; it’s ultra-light, but also offers protection without mage armor! Also, I've heard your wardrobe tends to malfunction. Luckily, this is ultra-durable, nearly impossible to break, and has nice little clamps and sinches to easily remove when you need it~"

"Oh... w-wow." You get a bit flustered at the fact that it seemed so.... _see-through_ , but the fact that it was ultra-durable and easy to remove were major plusses in your book. "T-thank you!" you say, looking over the pieces in wonder as your little stubby tail wiggles back and forth a bit.

She smiles, wiping her hands together. "All in a good days work! You should thank your tiefling friend! It was her idea. Galena said that she was planning a party for you tonight?"

You nod. "Yeah, I should probably start heading over actually, don't wanna be late. Thank you so much again for the new set."

"No problem! And good luck! I heard you'll be the main guest of honor; I'd come, but I'm _swamped_ with work. Need to get myself an assistant..." She trails off, getting back to work as you leave. Once outside, you notice the sun has started to set on this day, being around 6 PM now.

You decide before heading back to the tavern to try your new set on. You run off near some bushes and crouch down, taking off your "wizard" robe. You put your new chain bikini on and slip back on your robe over it, tying it closed for now. Wow... Wenda wasn't lying when she said it was ultra-light. It feels as if you're wearing nothing at all. You hop back up from the bushes and head over to the tavern.

As you enter the tavern, the atmosphere has completely changed; most of the people seem to be gone besides Galena and a human woman he's talking to. Tots isn't behind the bar, but instead there's a large man with a bandana covering his eyes dressed as a fry cook. Everything is peaceful but has a weight in the air.

You look around, a bit confused. Everything seemed a little... off. Strange. You head over to Galena. "Heyyyy Galena, uh, have you seen Generosity around?"

He turns to you, a pipe in his hand as he says, "Ah, woman of the hour. Yeah, she's upstairs waitin fer ya in room 101. Nice armor." His eyes pan down to your chest and the woman he's sitting with slaps him and walks away. He says, "Aye, deserved that one. Ah well, next time," as he orders another ale.

You shoot him a glare supported by a pout before you nod and head up to the rooms. You walk around and eventually find your way to room 101. You give a small knock on the door. "Helloooo?"

As you knock, the door immediately flings open, showing nothing but darkness inside. Two large, buff gray hands grab you and pull you inside.

"!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyy Vira and her crew are back in Flavortown! Love that I could leave this on a juicy cliffhanger. Can't wait to post next chapter ;)  
> I hope you guys enjoy any back-and-forth banter as much as the smut itself. Me and my bf definitely have fun writing conversations and situations back and forth. It's definitely our main prerogative to make the narrative interesting.  
> Hope you guys enjoy and can't wait for next update!  
> On a side note, I might start committing myself to posting chapters weekly after a few more chapters. I don't wanna blow through all that I have written down so far too fast and end up leaving everybody high and dry while we go along our campaign in real time. I also wanna give people who start this work the chance to catch up as well, as I've definitely posted a lot this past week or so. I'll let you guys know when I commit to a certain day so you can know when to expect updates!


	13. Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: watersports right at the very end!

You barely let out a squeak as you're suddenly pulled inside. "W-what's going on!?" Did you knock on the wrong door? Is this some sort of ambush?

The lights turn on suddenly with a flash and you're surrounded by Generosity, Urag, and several drow and human men, all naked. In the crowd, you see Tots and also the two women that Generosity were trying to get with in each of her arms. They all yell, "Surprise!"

Gen says, "It’s an orgy! Just for you! Well, I guess that makes it a gangbang, but still! What'dya think?"

"I-I... u-uh..."

You feel yourself clam up. What are you supposed to say in a situation like this!? You feel your whole body blush and heat begin to pool downwards.

Urag comes up to you and says, "Heroes' feast! Orc ceremony. Heh, not really, but we make it one! Vira going to be okay?" You look over at Tots. His body is fairly dumpy and his dick is a little smaller than Generosity's, but he comes up to you and says, "H-hey, Vira. I just wanted to say thank you for being so nice to me at work, and I think you're very attractive, a-and..." He holds up a little piece of paper. "There was a raffle... and I won first round with you..."

You take a deep breath, trying to calm your nerves. As you see Tots come up to you, you can't help but half-giggle, partly from how sweet he was being and partly from the ridiculous fact that Generosity set up a raffle for people to have sex with you. "Hehe okay okay, head over to the bed then, ok~?" With that, you unwrap the tie on your robe and slowly pull it down, revealing your full new bikini.

As you unwrap, he, and everyone around him, seems entranced by your body. He slowly nods, turning a bright shade of red and walking over to the bed before laying down. Taking a headcount, there's about eight drow and human men, with Generosity, her girls, and Urag not being counted.

You look around and let out a silent huff through your nostrils. You have a feeling that tonight was going to be a long, long night. Fortunately, you think you have the stamina to withstand it all. "Alright Tots, I guess you're up!" With a slight push, you push him onto the bed, allowing you to straddle him yourself. You gently tug on the clasps of your bikini, and sure enough, just as Wenda had said, it comes off with ease. You toss it off to the side and settle yourself along his thighs, staring his cock up and down. "Heehee, how happy were you to be the first one?" You take a gentle grasp of his cock, almost tentatively feeling his shaft up and down.

As you run your hands on him, he seems to tense up, his face bright red like a tomato as he tries to say, "W-well, I-I mean, pretty! Uh, very happy!" He sheepishly places a hand on your scaly thighs, his fingers running up and down your blue skin. "I, uh, I'll be honest, y-you're gonna be my first!"

Your giggly demeanor suddenly stops as a shocked expression comes across your face. "W-wait, really?"

He lets out a nervous smile, nodding. "I-I'm glad its going to be you, to be honest; I-I know we don't have to enter a relationship! You're j-just so knowledgeable and..." He seems to twirl his fingers together. "Whenever you turn around, I end up staring at your ass..."

You fail to hold back a snicker; a lighthearted one, however. "I don't think you're the only one." You lean down and give him a gentle kiss on the chest. "I'd be honored to take your virginity, however." With that, your mouth moves downwards until it reaches his nether regions. You take his member in hand and give his head a gentle lick/kiss before you wrap your mouth around it.

He tenses up, squeezing a small droplet of pre-cum out of his dick, but as your lips wrap around him, you can see his face grows even redder as he tries to get comfortable and relax, his hand awkwardly resting on your shoulder. Generosity smiles, twisting one of the girls in her hands and saying, "Well, let's get this party started! Urag, help me with the twins here, would ya?" as they start to have their own little fun. The other eight men gather around your bed to watch.

You begin to bob your head up and down, hollowing your cheeks out as you pump your mouth around his cock. Every so often you look up at him, checking how he was doing. You didn't want to make him cum too soon.

Just looking at the state of his face, you don't know if he'll last very long. He seems to be alright, but you think he'd blow in seconds with the way he's clenching his face, focusing so hard on not cumming as he seems to really be enjoying himself. The men around you start to slowly jerk off, most of them much larger than Generosity, but none as big as Urag. Meanwhile, Gen and Urag are face-fucking two blonde humans called "the twins", one top-heavy and one bottom-heavy.

Seeing Tots' clenched face, you stop sucking him off by pulling your mouth off with a very suction-y _pop_. "I think you're ready for the main course, big boy."

With that, you move yourself up further to him, that way your own nether regions were aligned with his. You grab his hardened, red member and lower yourself down on it, fitting him in with ease. You let out a soft grunt as you feel him from base to tip inside you. Slightly adjusting your position, you begin to bounce up and down on him.

He seems to sit up, mesmerized now by your bouncing chest as he says, "A-ah, Vira! You're s-so beautiful! I d-don't know... how long I'll last!" He places a sheepish hand on your ass before placing the second one on there, aiding you in your bouncing. "O-oh my gods, your ass is... so soft..." he says and you can feel his member begin to throb inside of you. He seems to clench up, trying his hardest not to cum as he says, "V-vira! I-I'm gonna... I'm gonna cum, you're so hot!"

"Cum for me, then~" You say with a smirk, looking down at him as you speed up your pace, only making your breasts bounce more and causing your ass and thighs to make a squishy slapping sound against his own skin.

He seems to let go for a moment before you feel a wave of a surprisingly large amount of cum flow into you. He grabs your ass tightly and says, "O-oh f-fuck!!" His face is red as he buries it in your chest, right between your breasts. His warm face on your cool chest feels somewhat nice as you slowly begin to lightly dribble cum from your pussy.

You tense up as he cums into you, surprised. You didn't think he'd cum that.... much. You let him finish off, feeling a bit of his cum already leaking out of you.

As he does, he leans up to kiss you on the snout. He slowly pulls out, unclenching his hands from your ass and leaving light blue handprints on you. He collapses back onto the bed, his blush slowly going away as he says, "W-wow, Vira, t-that was... amazing..." You see Generosity pull out from Booby, the top-heavy twin's mouth, before walking over and tapping you on the shoulder, saying, "Don't get too comfy; you still have another eight more to go! C'mon, these men paid good money for this night. Why don't you give Tots something to remember you by and send him back downstairs? He probably won’t wanna see what happens next." She gives a devilish smirk.

You nod, taking him by the hand and leading him to the door. "I'm glad it was amazing. Give me a sec," you say before you turn around and wince a little. You pull a hand back up, holding a freshly plucked scale. "Here's a scale, straight off my butt! Now you'll have a little piece of my ass always with you~" You give him a wink before heading back to the bed, ready for round two.

He smiles, holding the scale in his hands as he slowly closes the door, still naked as he stands in the hallways; he goes back to his room quickly. As you head back to bed, you see a thin, slender drow man with long white hair has now taken Tots' place. His cock is about six inches but he's probably no heavier than one hundred and fifty pounds.

You climb onto the bed, smirk still on your face. "You're next, huh? What do you want to start off with~?"

He looks up with a smirk as well and says, "Oh, I'm not the only one." You feel more drow hands grab onto you, lifting you onto his crotch without putting him in. To your right, you see a drow man, to your left is a human man. Next to the right drow is another human, jerking himself off quickly, and you feel the presence of another drow behind you, lightly running a finger up and down your crack. They all seem to present their cocks to you and Generosity, now balls-deep in Booby's mouth, says, "Oh yeah, it wouldn’t be a gangbang if we did it one at a time!"

Your eyes widen, suddenly feeling the multitude of cocks pressing up against you. You nervously giggle, looking around. "Heheh, w-where to start...?" you say, your tail half nervously, half excitedly wagging.

Suddenly, they pounce on you, the drow man sliding his cock into your pre-used pussy and the drow at your anus, prodding your backdoor with his above-average-sized cock. The humans take your hands, forcing you to jerk each of them off as the final drow pulls your head down, slapping his cock against your mouth. The drow underneath you smirks, pulling you deep onto his cock while the anal drow thrusts into you, pushing as deep as he could into your ass and slowly starting to rock back and forth, causing the man inside your cunt to rock up and down, starting everything like clockwork.

" _!!_ "

You barely get time to react as it seems that everything's set in motion at once, your two lower holes suddenly filled to the brim while your hands are taken up and mouth, soon to be. You let out a squeak-moan of surprise before you attempt to adjust and adapt to your situation. You begin to jerk two of the humans off, generously rubbing your fists up and down their shafts. You give the drow's cock in front of you a shy kiss before taking him in your mouth as well, slowly working down the head.

Without letting you get ready, the drow grabs your head, viciously fucking your mouth and front of your throat as the other drow men begin to fuck you harder. The two humans grab your hands, forcing them up and down on their shafts and poking the tips of their cocks into the sides of your breasts as they essentially hump your hands.

You nearly choke, making a " _Ghk-!!_ " sound as his cock is forcibly shoved down your throat and your throat tightens around it. You squeeze a bit harder around the humans' cocks, trying to give a tighter sensation as you take the double pounding down below.

The pounding seems to nearly go on forever as the intensities of the five men seem to only get more and more aggressive. After a few minutes of this, Generosity, currently sliding her cock into Booby, says, "I found the most stamina-enriched farmers I could! They could go all night at this rate! C'mon, turn up the dial~" Urag, making Butts, the bottom-heavy one, groan as he stretches her vagina out, says, "We no stop till Vira cums as many times as Vira wants!"

With that, you feel heat begin to build up in your nether regions. Not really able to speak at the moment, your only indication of how close you were was read by how fast your tail was wagging. It doesn't take long before you cum, squirting hard on the drow below you.

As the drow below you feels you cum, he pulls his cock out, standing up and switching spaces with a human with a thick, four-inch-long cock; he slides it into your now well-loosened pussy. The drow in your ass grabs hold of your tail, using it as a handle to shove his cock deeper into you as the two humans humping your hands begin to slap your ass hard and the one in your mouth pulls out fully, suddenly holding your head in his large hands. None of the men seem to be cumming and that seems odd for your track record.

You feel confused and a bit frustrated at yourself for having not made any of the men cum. You look up at the one fucking your mouth, both with surprise and curiosity.

You didn't get a good look at the drow before, but now you see that it's actually Abe. You feel him run a thumb along the side of your mouth, slipping it past your lips to run over your sharp teeth and gums. The drow in your asshole slowly pulls out and the two humans hold your ass-cheeks open. The final human seems to appear, holding a small, strange box before pointing it at your ass.

"!?"

Your eyes widen as you recognize Abe. As the drow in your ass slowly pulls out, your tight butthole puckers and winks at the sensation, causing a shiver to be sent down your tail.

You hear a _cr-tch_ noise, like the sound of a lock opening before the human slaps his cock against your ass a few times, spitting on your star before beginning to kiss it. Abe presses his thumb over your tongue, lightly rubbing it in a strangely gentle way. The two humans holding your ass begin to fondle your breasts with a hand.

"W-wha-!?"

Your eyes dart back as you hear the sound of a lock opening as well as the sudden kissing sensation being placed on your tight hole. It winks once more in retaliation.

You can't help but let out a small moan as the two humans begin to rub their thumbs over your already sensitive nipples.

Abe pulls his fingers out of your mouth, smiling as he leans over to the small box and pulls a piece of paper from the top of it. "What, never heard of an iconography box?" He holds up a freshly painted, small picture of your spread ass being held up by the humans. As you observe it, you feel the human's tongue bury into your ass and one of the holders runs a thumb around your nipple, the other leaning in to kiss your breast. The human underneath you begins to rub his member against your stomach, lightly licking his lips as his other hand comes up to rub at your clit.

Your cheeks heat up as you're met with a picture of your own ass. Before you could respond more, you let out an " _Ah~!_ " at the sudden slimy feeling of a person's tongue burying up your tight butthole. " _M-more_..." you moan out as one of the humans rubs at your clit.

Abe lightly taps the man underneath you on the shoulder and he moves to switch places, seemingly without you having to move at all. Now under you, you see his rough, working hands come up to your pussy; he lightly teases your opening with the tip of a finger before slowly inserting it in, searching for your g-spot as his other hand begins to quickly rub at your clit in a zig-zag motion. The human in you removes his tongue, leaving a sloppy kiss on the side of your cheek before you're just left with the two humans grabbing your breasts and Abe underneath you. As you look over, you see the other five men are jerking off, keeping themselves hard as they watch you.

You tense up at the sudden skilled handiwork, more moans freely spilling out of your mouth. "D-didn't... know... you were this skilled..." you pant out between breaths. "W-were you t-thinking about me this way o-on the way to and back from the s-swamp...?"

The other men holding your breasts and thighs slowly lower you onto him, stepping back to join the others jerking off. Abe grins and says, "You think all I like to do is drive a cart all day? In all honesty, I've been dreaming of fucking your dragon cooch for over a week now. I saw you walking into town, those juicy thighs rubbing together…" As he mentions them, he rubs his knee against your thigh, making sure to have you in a straddle-like position as he slowly inserts a second finger, pressing his knuckles firmly into your lower lips before he intensifies the speed he flicks your bean. "When I heard this was gonna happen, I helped gather some of my farm buddies that like an adventure; you're not the only one that's gonna be a dragon fucker in this town now. Now crush my skull with your ass, or I'll make sure you go cold turkey tonight."

You let out a squeak-moan at his speeding up. Wanting to desperately finish, you squish your plump scaly cheeks down onto his face, your cunt pulsing with arousal.

As you do, you learn something new about drow: they have long, pointed tongues. Abe pulls his fingers out, pressing his knuckles to your perineum as his tongue snakes his way deep into you, curling and swirling like an eel in the crevice of a rock. His fingers, moving at maximum speed, desperately paw at your clit and you feel his nose press up against your behind, pushing his tongue as deep as he could inside your slick cunt. The men all seem to circle around you now, jerking off faster and slowly starting to pant. In your sixty-nine position, you see Abe's bluish-purple drow cock throb to attention, dripping with purple pre-cum from the head like thin grape jelly.

" _Fuck!_ " you moan out, your tail happily wagging back and forth at his masterful handiwork and tonguework. Between pants, your eyes settle down to Abe's throbbing member in front of you. More than willing to return the favor he's doing for you, you immediately go down on his cock, quickly basing him out in one go.

He feels the back of your throat with the tip of his cock, causing him to tense up for a moment as he pulls his tongue out, saying, "Damn, I guess I really did use my sword to tame a dragon." He gives a small laugh, wrapping his tongue around your clit for a moment with a loud, sucking _slurp_ sound before pressing it back into you once more, now almost pulsating it with a slithering motion as he scratches your clit like a lottery ticket. He speaks with his tongue inside you, "Drow cum izh blue or perlple; dependsh on da drow. You'll fhind out szhoon enough. Now cum, da-mit!"

With that, you become unraveled, a muffled moan/yell coming from your throat as you cum. Your voice vibrates on his cock and you squirt all over his face, your thighs trembling and inner walls pulsing from your climax.

As you cum, he removes his knuckles from your perineum, using the hand to hold you down onto his cock as he starts to violently thrust into your throat, using your moans and grunts to make him reach his own satisfaction before cumming deeply down your gullet. He squeezes your head onto his cock hard before letting you go, a trail of bluish cum running out the side of your mouth. Almost like on queue, all the men around you start to beat off faster and faster, showering you in a wave of purple, blue, and off-white cum from seven men all around you, caking your face, your breasts, and your back with warm cum. Abe still refuses to remove his tongue from you as he continues to push your orgasm further, his fingers starting to slow down on your clit.

You feel yourself coming down from your climax, instead becoming more aware of the sudden amount of spunk that's now covering majority of your body. You cough a little at the cum shot down your throat before taking a finger and swiping your lip, seeing the blueish color. "Blue, huh...."

You feel the tongue slither out of your pussy, the juices now allowed to flow as he gives a little panting chuckle. "It’s a good look for you... matches your scales. Now, smile at the iconographer!" He points at Generosity, her partner dripping with cum on the bed as she stands up and points the camera box at you. "Do the double victory signs or something! Something cute!" she yells. You look over at Urag and notice that he's lightly massaging the shoulders of his partner, her ass bright red and her seemingly lightly groaning and sniffling.

You look over at Generosity in shock before posing for her, holding up two peace signs beside your face as you give an embarrassed crooked smile.

With a little _cr-tch,_ the box slowly prints out another portrait and Abe pushes you off of him and onto the bed. "Thanks for the cumdump, Dragon Fuckers. Worth every copper piece." You watch the seven other men lightly thank you before leaving. Urag says, "Wow, Vira looks like you ran through berry patch!" Generosity says, "Yeah, how's drow cum taste, anyhow?"

"Kinda... berry-like?" you respond, licking another bit of cum off of your lip. "D-definitely a bit sore, now..." You look over at the two of them. "How are you guys?"

Generosity smirks, pointing a thumb at Urag. "Thundercock broke the big ass' asshole." He says, "It was accident!!" as he lightly rubs the girl's back. "Me not know own cock strength after fucking Vira." Generosity shakes her head, coming over to you. "You need some aftercare or something? I heard if you rub a health potion on your pussy, it helps the bruising go away in less than a day."

"Aww but health potions are so expensive!! I don't wanna waste one..." you say, rubbing your shoulder.

She shakes her head, pulling one out of a bag and sitting against the wall. "Then we'll share it!" she says, taking a swig of it before walking over and pushing you back, lightly licking your pussy as the red liquid runs over you, tingling and pulling the pain out.

She pulls away, licking her lips as she says, "There! Should help a little; gotta use the rest on ol' ass-splitter over there." She takes the bottle and pours it over the woman's ass, rubbing it in. Urag, shaking his head, stands up and sits next to you, wrapping his arms around you. "Urag sorry! But Urag also tired now. At least twins got paid well, and so did you!" he says, pulling a small coin purse out from under the bed. "Five gold each, so forty gold for you! Hope pain in rear was worth it, hahaha. Feel free to get rest though, Generosity promise to help Urag clean up and we shower in morning together. They have bathhouse here! Maybe we not use it for sex. Maybe. Hahaha. Then you want to go to Waterdeep?"

"Oh! Oh..." you say in response to the surprisingly pleasant and soothing feeling, accented by Generosity's squishy tongue. You turn to Urag as he pulls you into a hug. "Heheh, it's okay, nothing I couldn't handle~" You feel a twinge down in your nether regions. "I think I'll rest soon, but I gotta pee first."

"Then by all means!" Generosity says, emptying the bottle on her joints and leg. "I gotta bottle, or a perfectly good set of tits you can slick up~"

You feel your cheeks redden again. "U-um... I-I guess I'll take the bottle.... as tempting as it sounds to piss all over your tits, I don't think any of us will enjoy the stickiness while sleeping, hehe."

She smiles, handing you the bottle as she walks back to the other bed, pulling the twins together and falling asleep on top of them. They both give a little giggle before making her a human-tiefling sandwich. Urag leans into you, a large orcish arm around your shoulders as he asks, "Vira need help? Will you aim or... insert?"

"N-no, not insert!!" You wave the option away, laughing nervously. Insertion would be... very unnecessary and very painful. "I-I'll aim..."

Urag gives a laugh, placing another hand on your thigh, lightly rubbing it as he asks, "Go ahead, no need to be nervous~"

You give him an embarrassed smile before you position the bottle under your cooch. You use a hand to hold your folds open, hopefully minimizing splatter. With a small grunt, a small flow of piss starts flowing out of you, neatly collecting into the bottle, minus a few stray droplets here and there.

Urag smiles, lightly rubbing your shoulder in a side hug as he scoops up the bottle. "What a strange potion this is!" he says as he places the cork back on. "Warm to the touch."

"Ah!"

He grabs it from you a few seconds too soon, causing the last trickles of your piss to splatter off into the floor. "Urag!!" You give him a not so serious, but still grumpy pout.

He smirks, giving a little shrug. "Whoops, Vira makes a mess." He gives you a sly look, placing the bottle in his backpack.

You roll your eyes. Hopefully your piss won't create too bad of a stain. "And what do you plan to do with that bottle? Drink it?"

You lay back in bed.

"Good for hunting! Mask burly scent of orc man," he teases, laying in the bed next to you. "Tomorrow, we get ready to leave?" He places a hand on your hip, lightly rubbing the scales on your ass with his thick, strong fingers.

"Vira... you alright after cave? Goblin and dragon makes for big adventure!"

You give a sigh, staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah... I think I'm fine. I mean," You slightly prop yourself up to look at him. "I won't lie, I'm a bit frustrated that my sort of payback isn't finished and evolved into a sort of mystery, but it's not necessarily like I have a home to get back to. And," You avert your eyes, a hint of blush on your cheeks. "About all the... exhibitionism and raunchy acts... sometimes I worry that I'm putting myself out there too much..."

"Nonsense! You have perfect body; it your choice to show it, though. Generosity and me enjoy doing all of it with you!" He presses his body against yours, pulling a linen blanket over half of his body but up to your chest. "We find out who messed with our escort and then we crush heads! You like being escort, right? You enjoyed dragon seemingly, no use in wasting talents not fighting others like that! Maybe ease yourself into it; even Urag didn't start with greatsword!" He puts a hand to his chin. "Speaking of, me still need to replace greatsword..."

"Right, right..." You think about it over in your head, staring back up at the ceiling. "I guess... I just didn't want to be seen as any less of a wizard for doing so. But I don't think I will. Maybe I'll start off small." You nervously laugh, blushing while scratching the back of your neck. "N-not like half of Flavortown didn't just see my naked body anyway, hehe..."

Urag wraps an arm around you, leaning you into his chest as he lets out a yawn while saying, "You good wizard! You use wizard powers for sex is all! Maybe one day, you make new school of magic; if you like, me call you our wizard instead, then you surprise them with sexy scaly body."

You let out a yawn yourself, snuggling up against his chest. "Hm... I dunno... I think I'm coming around to escort... but you can mix it up a little once in a while..."

He nods, letting out a sigh as he embraces you to sleep. With that, you go into dreamland yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday y'all!  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter, especially considering it's almost 100% smut, lol. Will update tags after this.  
> I'll see you guys next chapter!


	14. Bathhouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw: watersports in this chapter!

That night, you have a dream about petting Cuddles naked while everyone around you seems to be jerking off and cheering. When you wake up, you see the morning sun start to come through the window. Urag is snoring heavily, his mouth wide open and laid back as you find that you've been petting his chest hair in your sleep. You see Generosity using her steel mirror to shave her face with a dagger and the twins are seemingly missing.

You blink a few times, fully waking up. You abruptly stop petting Urag's chest hair. Weird. You look over to see Generosity, already fully awake. You sit up in bed and stretch, letting out a small yawn. "I see you're already up!"

She doesn't look up from shaving as she says, "Yuuup, had to bring the girls home. Maaaaybe after one last hurrah, I like to wake up early; not really a preference, but I usually just drunkenly pass out before it gets too late. I get my nine hours in either case." As she finishes her face, you watch her pull down her pants, shaving off her happy trail.

"Heh, I didn't know you shave." You give her a smirk. "Not like I can; that'd be _incredibly_ painful." You finally lift yourself out of the bed and stand up, stretching a little to get out any cricks in your neck and back.

She gives a huff, looking over. "If I could, I'd remove it for good! As good as wizards and priests are with body modifications, they still can't get hair growth correct." As she stands up, she waves the hairs to the floor. "Besides, we can't all be like Urag. _RIGHT URAG?_ " she shouts. Urag shoots awake, grabbing the closest thing, which happened to be you, grabbing you by the stomach in his hand and holding you like a bat. "WHO WHAT? Oh... sorry Vira, heheh..."

"Eep!" you squeak out in surprise. "Geez Urag, you about to swing me at Gen like a club?" You wait until he puts you gently back down. "Alright, you guys ready for a shower now? I feel... gross." You definitely feel a little sticky from your previous sexcapades last night.

Urag gives a little laugh as he puts you down before saying, "We go to bath house today!" Generosity says, "Oh yeah, I forgot we talked about going there last night. Maybe Galena will join us for something like that; aren’t dwarves fans of bathhouses or something?"

"Heh, curious to see what he's packin' underneath. Kept getting so frigid when I was naked." You grumble and roll your eyes, a faint blush on your cheeks. "Would like to see the role reversed sometime." You head over to where your new bikini was and promptly put it back on, followed by your hat and robe. "Ready when you guys are!"

With that, Generosity straps on her boots and gear, Urag throws on his pants, and you guys leave the room. Downstairs, you find Galena sitting at the bar, eating a plate of eggs with a box next to him. You don't see Tots at the bar and everyone else is still gone. Galena says, "Ah, back from the dead! Hope yew had a good, sinful night with each other. Oh, and before I forget, the lad brought you a box. Said he wasn't working today but wanted to get yew something to say thanks fer last night." He pushes the box towards you. Taking the time to open it, Inside you find a new wizard hat. Seemingly nicely done in wool and fleece, but also well-sewn. Definitely fancier than your current hat that was very run-of-the-mill.

"Aw." You couldn't help but smile as you open the box. You put on the new hat immediately, stuffing your now old hat into your sack. You'll have to thank him for that later. "We were all heading to the bathhouse now; you gonna come with?"

He looks down at his plate, then up at you again, shrugging and saying, "Yew know what, why in slag's name not." As he downs the last of the eggs, he drops a few silver on the plate before placing his hat back on his head. "Yew all promise to keep it in yer pants?"

You shrug, looking back and forth between your companions. "Sure."

Whether you were one hundred percent telling the truth, only time would tell. "Let's get goin' then!"

With that, you take all your gear and leave. The bathhouse is only a few shops away and the sign is written in several languages, a few of them you don't think you've ever seen before with hand-drawn intricate symbols. As you walk inside, you see an old turtle-man known as a tortle standing behind the counter. He says, "Ah, welcome! Separate baths or group bath? Baths are unisex, and two silver each. Extra soap in nice scents are available at five copper pieces each."

"Group bath!" you say as you hand over to him the required amount of money. "Definitely some soaps and nice scents, too~" Your little stubby tail wags a little in anticipation. You haven't felt like you have gotten a proper bath in ages.

He gives a small nod before slowly lumbering over to a side room. The door itself is bamboo and linen and slides open to reveal a room made of white stone. The main part of the room is a large tub, but there's also buckets around the room and in the corner sits a pile of coals to keep the room steamed like a sauna. As you turn to look at the tortle, he says, "Our scent choices are lavender, honey-apple, toddy apple, and lemon," as he holds a small basket of soaps and salts. Generosity quickly begins undressing as Urag walks over to the pile of coals. Galena grabs a bucket and puts it to the side, slowly undressing and putting his belongings in it to keep them dry.

"Oooh, honey-apple sounds good!"

You begin undressing also, pulling your robe's tie and letting it slide down and off of your shoulders, leaving your bikini'd body fully exposed. You begin to take off your bikini as well.

The tortle nods and places a small bag on a shelf next to the wall before wordlessly closing the door behind him. You turn to see Urag has well-steamed up the room while Generosity has spent no extra time undressing. Now completely naked, she is stretching at the side of the tub, bending over to show you and Galena her ass. Galena, with only his pants and shoes left, takes his belt off. You notice a large triple slash on his back and up his elbow runs a strange scar in the shape of a crackling lightning bolt.

You stare over at Generosity's ass, failing to hide a smirk on your face. You're also now completely naked, your clothes neatly put off to the side. Your attention turns over to Galena though as you look at his back. "Woah, where'd you get that from?"

He pulls his boots off as he gives a sigh. "I wasn't always a ranger; got that back when I was a guard in Mithril Hall. Troglodytes. Big bastards like to live in caves and sneak into the fortress. That was before we killed the queen-chieftain of them. Scar's a memory of that final fight." You see Urag, nude as the summer breeze, dip his foot into the water before sinking in to his waist as he says, "We showing off battle scars now?"

"I got battle scars, I'm sure... just probably internally," you add with a small lighthearted laugh. You sink into the water yourself, the comfortable warmth sending a shiver up your spine. "What made you leave?"

Galena stands up, pulling down his pants to finally reveal himself fully. He's probably five inches long, but he's definitely three or four inches thick, a meat-cylindrical Pepsi can swinging between his legs, added up with his incredibly thick body hair on his arms, legs, and chest. He slowly sinks into the water, going up to his shoulders as he lays against the side. "I don't like to talk about it; dwarves give me a lot of flak for it." Generosity, the last one in, slides in with a little jump, sitting right next to you as she says, "Aw c'mon! we're all friends here! If we're gonna be in a party together, we oughta know your tragic backstory, right?" Galena sighs, looking over at you. "Promise not to laugh?"

You nod, giving him a small smile. "Promise!"

You're sure it couldn't be more horrifying or embarrassing to tell than you having to be rammed up the cooch and ass by a dragon.

He nods, putting his hands up behind him in relaxation. "After dealing with the troglodyte menace, I seemed to develop seismophobia; fear of earthquakes. Horrified of being underground and crushed to death by rocks. Above ground, yer much safer than below." As he speaks, you feel a hand run over your thigh under the water; a feminine, tiefling hand, lightly rubbing the motions in the shape of a dick into your scales.

You nod again, looking down. "I understand... in a way. I might not have seismophobia, but being part of a underground dwelling race, I get what you mean. A lot of things are better above ground."

You cast a glance in Generosity's direction, raising an eyebrow in an attempt to give her a sort of "What-are-you-doing?" look.

He nods, leaning back to let his legs float. "Yeah; fire's a big plus. I'm a worshiper of fire. The dwarves call him Gond, god of fire and craft, but I think he’s got another name in common. It's part of the reason I switched over to firearms!" You see Generosity try to motion her eyes towards his crotch, trying to signal you to do the same. Urag says, "Urag knows a same god! Maybe northern worship?" Galena looks at him, dumbfounded as he says, "I didn’t know orcs worshipped the common pantheon." Urag responds, "Haha, silly dwarf. Only mortal champions are worshipped by orcs!"

You stay silent, letting the conversation carry on between the two. You look over to Galena, trying to not make your traveling eyes seem so obvious as they move down to his crotch. Your eyes widen a little as you spot his... girth, before you look back at Generosity.

Generosity gives a sly smirk before resting back on her ass, lightly making a jerk off motion under the water as Galena turns to you two and says, "Do either of you have a faith?" Generosity says, "I like Tymora, but I'm not a follower of anything. She’s just Lady Luck and it's good to have her on your side."

His question catches you off guard and you turn to him, flustered. "N-no, not particularly... I've just been living life..." Was Generosity trying to tell you to jerk Galena off?

Galena turns to you, tilting his head a moment. "Something distractin’ ya, Vira?"

Your cheeks darken more. "N-no! Nothing for you to be worried about, haha..."

You'd be lying if you said that you weren't thinking about his cock, but he already called you out prior on any 'funny business', so you weren't exactly sure how to go about the situation. You can't help your tail wagging back and forth in the water, seeming to have a horny mind of its own as it causes mini ripples in the water.

Galena nods slowly as he closes his eyes and lays back while saying, "Sure, whatever yew say; say, we're going to Waterdeep, right?" You see his legs are far man-spread under water, his dick seemingly having a slight float to it within the mangle of his dwarven bush. Urag notices your tail, lightly smirking and grabbing you by it before slowly and quietly pushing you to the side of the bath that Galena is on.

You nod, drifting slowly closer to him. You tentatively put a gentle hand on the side of his thigh. "Know anything about the place?" You try to keep carrying on the conversation as normal.

Seemingly not noticing your hand, he nods. "Oh sure; I've been all around the northwest of Faerun, and Waterdeep is the city to be! Well, besides Baldur's Gate, but that place is far too big fer me. Waterdeep used to be called the Diamond of the North. Though, every diamond has a few imperfections; the Undercity, a pond full of scum and ore of slag, that place is. Most of the city is based on waterfront trade. Erm, dwarves aren't too big on boats… we tend to sink fast. Besides that, it's the city to be for upcoming adventurers and criminals alike. It’s a balanced ecosystem, yew see!" he says, talking with his eyes closed as he makes gestures with his hands in the air. "Hey, we could go see my old pal, the Brigadier! Big fella lives in the Merchant Quarter."

As he continues on, you nod every so often to show that you were still listening. You gently trace circles in his thigh, your own body leaned a bit forward so that your bare tits were on full display for him. "Oh yeah? What's he all about?"

He opens his eyes to turn and look at you. "Oh, he's an arms dealer from the Astral Sea; fella's a giff and a large fan of... black powder weaponry..." He looks down at your chest, seeing your hands under the water. "What do yew think yer doing?"

You try to play stupid. "What? Is there something wrong?" You turn your head to the side, your hanging tits slightly moving in the water.

He looks you up and down, slowly going back to resting mode. "You know, dwarven sex only classifies as vaginal..."

You raise an eyebrow. "Sex? What makes you think about sex~?" You fail to hide half of your smirk, your tail slowly wagging back and forth in the water.

"Don't think yew can hide yer feminine wiles from me; my eagle eyes can spot a horny kobold from miles away," he says, grasping you by the tail to pull you lightly closer. "Plus Generosity is jerking off Urag right now." As you turn around, Generosity is using both her hands to slowly pump his thick orcish member up and down, grinning as they both watch you and Galena.

Your eyes widen, your cheeks flushed. Looks like you've been fully caught. "So much for no shenanigans, hehe..."

You look off to the side, tapping your chin in thought. "Welllll, I mean they're already having a bit of fun, and I feel like I've never paid you for the help you gave us..."

You saunter even closer to him, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. "Plus, I've never felt dwarven cock before."

He gives a huff, lightly wrapping an arm around you to pull you closer. "I suppose that'll do... but no vaginal. Use other ways the dwarven ancestor didn’t consider," he says, placing a hand on your cheek. His hands are strong and rough yet have a sensitivity to them.

Your smirk widens. "Oh, my cooch isn't my only hole you know!"

With that, you turn around, showing your plump round ass to him, your puckered star winking just a tad to show off.

Without speaking, he grabs your ass with both his hands firmly, spreading your anus as he inspects it closely. "Hmmm, yew sure about this? Anal isn't popular with dwarven women due to... intense stretching."

You give him an _are-you-kidding-me_ look. "I ain't no dwarven woman!! You severely underestimate me." You wiggle your butt a bit, giving him a pout. "Show me what you're made of!"

He rolls his eyes, lightly slapping you on the cheek. "Gonna need some sort of lube!" You see Generosity say, "Gosh, don't be such a baby, Gal!" He replies, "Join us then, have sex with Urag throo yer organs!" Generosity flushes a deep indigo blush for the first time, saying, "F-fine! Only if you let Vira use her piss as lube! She looooves that, right Vira?" She smirks and Urag puts a hand around her waist, causing her to squeak as he lifts her up onto his knees. "Ya! Urag and Vira do anal just fine~"

"H-huh!? How-..?"

You give her a flustered embarrassed look. How did she want you to use your piss as lube...?

Galena lightly tilts his head before nodding. "Deal," he says, lightly twisting you until you’re laying back on his knees in a sitting position, his dick under your pussy as he continues, "Go on, relieve yerself yew little naughty lizard. Then I'll show yew the true might of a dwarf!" You look over your shoulder and see Urag slip a finger into Generosity’s ass, making her give out a sultry, near-pornstar like moan as the orc explores her anus with only a single digit.

You look back at him and nervously nod before trying to focus on letting your juices loose. You close your eyes in an attempt to concentrate, your butthole winking a few times from the focusing until a small spurt of piss comes out, splashing straight down on Galena's cock. You let out a small sigh of relief as your trickle turns into a stream, coating his member thoroughly with your liquids.

Galena runs his hand up and down his coke-can cock, lightly covering it in the warm liquid as he holds his hands under the stream, coating your ass with your own piss. He cocks his head, a slight blush on his face as you watch his member twitch before a small, thick stream of dwarven piss begins to splash your clit and lower lips. Gen pulls herself off of Urag’s fingers, saying, "F-fine! J-just let me ride you..." as she pushes him back, positioning his cock at her tight red infernal anus, lightly twitching it as she feels the thick green cock prod at her ring of fire. Slowly, Gen lowers the tip in, only making it past the head before she lets out another loud, drawn out moan, causing her to arch her back.

You pant and moan yourself, feeling the dwarfs piss coat your clit and lower lips. "C-couldn't help yourself, huh...?" You wave your ass back and forth in front of him, your own stream slowly tapering off as it continues to coat his cock. You let out another moan. "Cover me in your dwarven gold..."

He smirks, his stream shooting more wildly as he begins to swish it, shooting a stream of golden liquid over your cheeks and coating your ass and a little of your back in piss, his hands now firmly gripping your ass and massaging it into your skin. He says, "Yer gettin better at this; really starting to sound like an escort. Our little kobold whore~" He punctuates his sentence with a hard slap. Urag slowly pushes Gen onto his cock, her asshole sinking down as she lets out a long breath, panting and nearly drooling. You see the first wave of cum shoot out into the pool as she says, ""G-ghah, fuck! I can't help it, you're pressing so deep into my guts, I can feel you rearranging my prostate!"

"Ah!"

You squeak as Galena slaps your ass. Your stream slows to a trickle and stops, leaving him to continue freely pissing on you. "S-so warm..."

You look over to Generosity and give a smirk as she already cums. "Hehe, never been one to hold out long, huh Gen~?"

As Galena's stream begins to die out, you feel him prod at your entrance, lightly spraying a little into your ass too before poking at it with his girthy dwarven cock head. Generosity slowly lowers back onto Urag, basing out as she lets out another shot of cum, hard enough that it splats you on top of the head. There's a definite bulge in her stomach as you see her cock uselessly bounce while she begins to push herself up and down on his orcish member, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lets her tongue loll out of her mouth, panting desperately. Urag, a little confused, continues to let her work, not even helping her as she bounces hard onto his cock. Galena says, "Yew know dwarves are extremely high stamina creatures, right?"

You flinch in surprise as a shot of cum gets flung into your horns, followed by you shaking your head. She seemed to be having a good time. You wiggle your ass once more for Galena, waiting for him to proceed. "Show me how much stamina you got~ Whatcha waitin' for?"

He turns his head before shrugging as he says, "Fer Mithral Hall," while he slips his massive cock head into you. At no point does he seem to get any thinner as the head of his cock is as thick as his shaft, slowly pushing the entirety into your anal cavity. He pulls you down onto his cock as hard as he could, digging his fingers into your scaly sides while he lightly twists his hips left and right fully in you, "opening" up room. All you can hear from Generosity is pants and moans as she continues to bounce harder and harder onto Urag’s dick; you see the water around her body is starting to boil and Urag is sweating, not out of nervousness, but temperature.

You grunt, trying to let your body adjust to Galena's girth in your ass. You let out a little huff of breath as he continues pushing into you. You look over to Gen, noticing the boiling water. "H-heh... y'alright Gen?" Your anal walls tighten around Galena's cock, still trying to adjust to the sudden intrusion.

As Galena takes a deep breath, he begins to pump in and out of you, lifting you with his hand to look him in the eyes while making you straddle him. Despite you being on top, he continues to thrust into you, sloshing the water around you up and down. You feel his balls slap into your crack; they're rough and hard, almost like stones and you can feel his pubes tickling your perineum. Generosity begins to huff, steam seemingly coming out of her mouth as she cums a third time, the cum sizzling as it hits the cooler water. Urag says, "S-slow down, you hurt your butt!" but she doesn't seem to care as she slams harder and harder onto his cock, causing little tidal waves.

You pant and moan, your pretty puckered star clenching around his cock as he pumps in and out of you. "Y-you feel better than that dragon, that's for sure..." you say in-between breaths. "Heh, wow, dwarven nuts are as hard as stones... I'm gonna have bruises on my ass from 'em..."

He gives a huff, pulling you down and thrusting up in a tempo, causing his balls to slap against you while your ass smacks against his legs, creating a third clap along the water's edge which sounded like an applause studio by the minute. He says, "These stones haven't been used in a while; just cause we dwarves don't believe in non-consuming sex, doesn't mean we don't know how to have fun." You feel his breath on your face as he pulls you close, his beard hairs running down to your chest as he thrusts. Generosity lets out one more large moan, slamming down on Urag's cock before fire shoots out of her, causing the room to completely steam up. For a moment you can't see, but Galena continues to fuck you. As the steam clears up, you find that there's no more water in the bath. You see that Urag came all over Generosity's now well-used ass and she is slumped onto her stomach, her ass in the air, panting as she tries to cool off. "O-Oh wow. Now you guys know why I prefer to top... sometimes... I get a little too worked up." As Urag manages to squeeze the last few droplets of cum onto Gen's back, he stands up and says, "Me uh... go get more water..."

Your eyes widen in shock as the water in the room all evaporates at once. "W-woah..."

Your stunned demeanor doesn't last however as you're suddenly reminded of your own situation from a slap up into your ass, causing your butt to clench around his cock. "H-how... often do you have _'fun'_?"

He shakes his head. Now that the bath is empty, he pulls out of you with a quick motion, moving you onto the ground and getting on top of you. "Not in a year or two, I think. Not much masturbation in dwarven culture, but whenever I can, I like to do it like the animals do." He gives a laugh, pushing you into a prone-bone as he reinserts his cock into your ass and starts using the better leverage to pump harder and faster into you. You see Generosity on the seat of the bath, shlorping and flarping noises coming from her stomach and butt as she rolls over, quickly snoozing.

More pants and moans spill out of you as he pounds into you fast, not giving your butt much time to rest. You prop your elbows against the ground, half of your face squished against the ground also from the position you were in. "D-do me... like an animal then..."

He smiles, grabbing your shoulder for leverage as he begins furiously pounding into your scaly ass. "Never had sex with a lizard before, why don't I try this..." he says, grabbing your stubby tail and pulling it like a handle. You can feel his cock throbbing inside of you as he turns your ass into a crater.

"Ah!"

Your tail lightly flexes under his grip, your anal walls puckering again against his pumping member. You hope your asshole won't be too gaping after this...

As he thrusts into you, you feel his other arm grabbing you by the horn, pulling your head back as he drives his cock as deep as possible into you. He buries it seemingly somewhere near your stomach as you feel a blast of cum into you. He pushes his body into yours as he cums and you feel his breath on the back of your neck while he keeps you pinned there.

You half moan, half yell out as he cums _deep_ into you, feeling it seem to fill you up and out with a tiny bulge now poking from your stomach area.

Galena's thick panting slowly turns into huffs as he pulls his cock out of you with an audible _pop_. Dwarven cum seems to be thick, like molasses with almost a golden color. As you begin to drip his thick nectar, he laughs and slaps you on the back, lightly running his hand over his chin. "Well, Vira, yer certainly a good fuck! Might consider doing that another time. Next time, I'll have to give ya the ol’ Mithral Hall Dwarven Pickaxe. Though yew'll probably need ice afterwards, haha!" You see Gen flop over on her other side as she slurs out, "Oh, shut up, dwarf." Urag throws a large bucket of water on top of her, causing her to shoot up immediately. "Ah! What'sh the matter with you?" Urag says, "Tiefling too hot! Must cool her down~"

You let out a sigh of relief as he pulls out of you, leaving your butthole slightly gaping for a second before it for the most part returns to normal, minus the now dripping golden cum. "M-Mithral Hall... Dwarven Pickaxe...?" you manage to get out of your snout, catching your breath while laying down.

He gives a laugh, lightly slapping your ass as he rubs a hand over it. "It involves both my hands, or alternatively, an actual pickaxe." Urag comes back into the bath, pouring some water onto the floor. The water starts to pool around you and cool you off. "Yew want me to do some traditional dwarven aftercare as well?"

Your eyes widen at the thought, before shaking it off. "I-It'd be nice..." you say back to him, wincing as you feel his cum continue to seep out of your ass. At least the water felt somewhat comforting.

He stands up, going over to his packs and returning with a bottle of wine. "Don't say I didn't warn yew!" he says, pulling the cork out as he grips you around the waist, stopping you from squirming away as he presses the nozzle of the bottle into your ass.

Your eyes widen and before you get to say anything, you feel wine begin to flood up the caverns of your colon, causing a bit of a strangled moan to escape your snout. "W-what are you even putting in me!?" You try turning around but couldn't quite catch what he had shoved into your already tuckered out butthole.

He up-turns the bottle, pushing it in until it tapers out, lightly swishing it so the wine is unaffected by the air while he pours the _entire_ bottle inside of you. "Aye, this is a full bottle of Mirabar wine! If this doesn't put yew on yer ass, then yer a god!"

You almost instantly feel your sense of being waver as the alcohol _very_ quickly gets absorbed in your system. The world seems to tilt on its side a little as you stumble out a "G-geez...", letting the rest of the bottle take its course.

You hear Galena laugh as Urag places another bucket of warm water in the bath. Galena scoops you up, laying you ass up on the seat in the baths as Urag refills it up to everyone's knees with nice, hot water. Generosity, seemingly back up and about says, "Ah, I remember my first butt chug; woke up with the bottle lodged in there! Good times..." Urag leans over, looking you in the snout as he says, "Vira... are you okay?"

You let out a groan, a definite buzzing going on in your head. You let out a tiny giggle before giving Urag a thumbs up followed by a slurred " _Peachy_."

Galena laughs, slapping your ass in rhythm with his laugh and Generosity joins him. Urag smiles as he lightly coats you in some bathwater, using the honey-apple soap to scrub you while you're laying down.

You look up at Urag and give him a very drunken looking smile, appreciating his care for you. Things were very... _out of focus_ at the moment but you nonetheless felt comfort from his light scrubbing. You shiver as he hits a few good spots in your scales.

Generosity slinks up next to you, lightly rubbing your snout, and you feel Galena get you from your back, lightly scrubbing your feet and legs; it’s a gangbang, but for massages and being pampered.

You stretch your feet in enjoyment, almost readying to thump it from pleasure as you drunkenly soak in the attention.

"This is... the life..." you drunkenly slur out, stumbling over your words.

Generosity gives a little giggle, giving you a kiss on the top of your snout as she leans over. With one fluid motion, she YANKS out the bottle with a very loud _POP!_ noise and lets the bottle roll off the side with a clinking noise. Urag scrubs deep into your back before lightly moving his hands under you to massage your neck and shoulders, your collarbones, your stomach, and even lightly running a couple circles around your nipples. Galena says, "Aye, yew deserve a little pamperin'! After this, we'll find a cart to Waterdeep and you can sleep on the way if yew'd like; we'll be sure to get some snacks on the way, haha!"

You stretch out, much like a cat as you get generously scrubbed by your companions. You give out a sigh of relief as Generosity removes the bottle from your ass, leaving it a bit agape as it slowly takes time to get back to normal. "Sounds good... to me..." you slur out to Galena. A nap sounds good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday you guys!  
> This chapter was very fun to write as well, haha. Vira can now officially say that she's fucked all of her teammates now, including good ol' stuffy Galena. Got a little more of his backstory as well!  
> Can't remember if I already mentioned this but likely in a chapter or two I'll be posting a kind of "bonus" chapter with reference images of Vira. I'm well aware that there wasn't much of a description given to her in the beginning of the story, so much of Vira's appearance is kind of up to interpretation. It's my bad I didn't go through and edit that, haha. During our actual campaign there wasn't really a need to describe her in-game as my bf being the DM already knew what she looked like and I had her attributes written down in my character sheet as well. I'm not too bothered with people in the meantime assigning their own appearances to her, though! I think it'll be nice to include this bonus chapter however for those curious of her canonical appearance :)  
> Like I've said before, chances are not everything will translate from campaign to story quite nicely, and to be completely transparent I often feel a bit too lazy to really go in and completely rewrite/correct portions of text that seem a little unclear. As a heads up with this, if you plan to keep track of Vira's gold I would advise not to, me and the bf have already had this conversation of me having the horrible habit of not keeping track of Vira's money, haha. I'll get better at it at some point.  
> Hope you guys enjoy and I'll likely be back with another update in a few days <3


	15. Waterdeep

As you drift off to sleep, you have a dream about being in the middle of the ocean. The wind and waves are calming before they become rugged and bumpy, crashing against each other and onto your little raft before you capsize awake and find yourself being rumbled around on the back of a cart. Urag is driving while Galena rides shotgun and you see Generosity sitting in the cart lightly carving a stick. You find yourself cuddled up on top of Cuddles like a little doggie bed and he's happily sleeping away; his fur is thick, but soft and ends in the occasional vestigial feather. Gen looks over and says, "Hey you! You're finally awake!"

You wake up with a startle, looking around at your sudden change of surroundings. Quickly recognizing that you must be in the cart already on your way to Waterdeep, you let out a soft sigh and lay back down. You brush a hand against the feathers you were laying against, soon recognizing that you must've been sleeping on Cuddles. You lazily lay back down on him, snuggling back into the soft feathery fur. You look over to Generosity. "How long have I been sleeping...?"

She begins counting on her fingers. "Just uh... around six hours? Being that we've been go, go, go all these few days, no one’s really surprised, so we just let you sleep! Urag got charged for extra water since I... uh, evaporated it, and then we bought a cart. Abe was able to get us an employee discount and we're using the horses we got from those orcs that attacked us. Galena thinks we'll be in Waterdeep in a little less than a week and a half."

You stare at the sky above, hands crossed and laying on your stomach as you process the information she tells you. Not even halfway through though your body seems to have wanted to inform you of a massive hangover as a sudden splitting headache develops in your head. You wince and shut your eyes, bringing a hand up to your forehead.

"Fuck... this sucks..."

You feel someone's hands wrap around you as Generosity sits on Cuddles, who doesn't seem to mind. She holds your head against her chest as she says, "Ah, good ol’ hangover. Usually, I'd just keep drinking, but I’ll show you another way I've learned to aid it." She lightly presses an already baked potato into your hands, rustling with a pack to pull out butter and put a little dollop on it as she lightly thumbs little circles into your temples. Galena says, "Aye, good to see yer back with the living, Vira! For a while there, we thought we drowned ya!" Urag says, "Sorry if driving woke you up! Urag a proficient vehicle driver, but not amazing vehicle driver."

You lightly open an eye to look at what Gen had given you, only to squint at it in confusion. "A... potato...?"

Slightly annoyed, you quip back at Galena, "You didn't have to give me such strong shit, y'know! I'm small enough as it is..."

Galena replies, "Nothing but the best fer this dwarf! Bet yer ass feels like a million gold by now, anyways!" Generosity says back, "Quit yelling so much! Potato is really good for a hangover; something about the skin and the grease." Galena responds, "I'm not yelling, this is my natural volume!" to which Generosity says, "Well then shut up before I have to push you off the cart!"

You sit up just a tad, trying to ignore their yelling as you tentatively take a bite out of your baked potato. Now remembering your hunger, you start hungrily, and messily, chowing down on the potato, savoring its savory buttery flavor.

Generosity smiles as she hears you hork it down, lightly rubbing your back as she pulls out another strange bottle. "Here, now drink this and you'll start feeling a lot better! It’s called 'power aid.' If I can't drink, this stuff is better than a health potion at times!" As she opens the cork, you see that it’s a strange, blue liquid that smells vaguely of salt and blueberry.

You quickly finish up the potato, wiping your mouth with the back of your hand. Seeing Gen hold a bottle out to you, you take it, curiously looking over the contents as she explains it to you. "Power aid, huh..."

You take a small swig from the bottle, swishing it around in your mouth before swallowing. "Not bad; I can see what you mean." You give her a small thankful smile as you begin to gulp the rest of it down, eager to bounce back from your hangover.

With that, the travel from Waterdeep is calm for about a week or so as you get time to relax with Cuddles and chat with your companions. It isn't until the eighth day of travel, as you drive parallel to the ocean on the high road, that you hear the sounds of pain and anguish of a creature in the forest ahead of you, a little way off the road. Cuddles lets out a deep growl and Urag says, "Me know sound of that anywhere; elk is in pain."

"Elk?"

You feel a pang of sympathy for the clearly hurt sounding creature. You wonder if you or any of your companions could help it... or, if not, have dinner. "You think we should check it out?" you ask Urag while laying on your side, snuggled next to Cuddles as your tail sticks up, alert.

Galena says, "It could be worth helping the poor sod." Generosity adds, "Hey, if you want to; I'll be staying in the cart for this one." Urag says, "Want Urag to pull over?"

You nod. "I feel bad, and worst outcome for it, we get to eat it." You give a small shrug. "Let's go check it out."

With a nod, Urag pulls over to the side of the road. As you pile out, Galena and Urag come with you into the brush. Galena, gun in hand, walks easily through the brush as Urag has to push branch after branch past his massive self and you fall somewhere in-between. As you follow, you make it to a small clearing in a brush where you see a large elk with mighty antlers and a beautiful brown hide has its right hind leg caught in a bear-trap, groaning as it tries to get out of the trap. The trap itself is connected to a chain attached to the ground and seems to be decently well-made.

"Now who put this here..."

You slowly approach the elk, crouching down to have a better look at the trap. "Geez; should we try and pull it free? Any of you guys recognize this trap anyway?"

Urag approaches the trap, rubbing his chin as he says, "Hm, metal design. Likely from human city or town. Orcs no use metal traps." You hear Galena say, "Pry the thing open and yew can get the elk to squeeze its leg out, but if yew do it, do it quick before the owner of that trap comes back. Don't wanna know how they'll feel about losing such a prize." You see him scanning around the bush, rifle at the ready.

You nod. "Keep a look out then, okay Galena?"

With that, you inch closer to the trap and take a hold of the metal jaws, very slowly trying to pry it open.

With the help of Urag, you manage to pull open the trap and the elk quickly yanks its leg out, darting back into the brush, only briefly looking back at you with a full black eye. In a moment, the elk is gone but you can hear the sound of somebody whistling nearby and the rustling of brush.

Oh shit!

You dart into a nearby bush, wondering if somebody was coming close. "You see anybody, Galena??" you whisper hurriedly, keeping low into the brush. You hope you don't stay in this position for too long; you're not too fond of brambles and sticks poking your ass as well as the possibility of poison ivy.

Urag joins you in the brush, but Galena stands perfectly still, seemingly blending into nature, as you watch him hold up a hand in silence. A human man with a longbow walks out of the brush, looking at his trap with anger as he rubs his head, quickly looking around. As he sees no one, he kicks the trap, resetting it and walking back into the brush, no longer whistling as he leaves. Galena waits a few seconds before putting his hand down, turning to you to say, "Just some local; we should move before he double checks the surroundings."

"True," you whisper to Galena as you slowly crawl back out from the brush, brushing your butt from stray poking twigs in annoyance. "Guess we cost him a good meal, but I couldn't stand hearing that kind of wailing." You stand back up, cracking your back as you stretch. "Let's head back, then."

Urag lightly brushes your back as you walk, cheekily getting a feel of your chest in as he does and Galena says, "Aye, ya did the right thing. Mankind can be such a plague on this world sometimes and checks and balances need to be in order." As you approach the cart, you see Generosity wave you down as she says, "Hey guys, the craziest thing just happened! An elk ran past and dropped a bag of acorns in front of the cart!"

You give Urag a cheeky smirk as you feel him cop a feel. As you approach the cart, you see the acorns. "Oh wow... must've been from the one we just freed!"

Huh, you guess there really are reasons why you should help some animals in need like that. You hope that the elk stays safe enough away from that hunter. "Did we miss anything else?"

Generosity shrugs. "Cuddles burped! I didn't know owlbears could do that, but besides that, nope."

Urag lightly picks up the bag of acorns, seemingly fumbling with them as you see Galena take the wagon's driver seat. "Well, guess we all learned something important today, eh? C'mon, don't wanna find that hunter upset."

You nod in agreement, hauling yourself back up into the cart, exposing your little round behind for a moment.

Galena mushes the horses and you feel a familiar tiefling hand grip your ass as you fumble into the cart before you're back on the road.

It’s another two days travel before you finally reach Waterdeep, a large city right on the edge of the water. The city is much larger than Neverwinter and appears to have a large dock with ships moving in and out at all times. The smell of the ocean air fills your lungs and Galena drives towards the main gates. The guards, wearing chainmail and kettle helms while holding spears, allow you through without much trouble, eyeing you all suspiciously.

As you pass the gate, you sit back and take your time taking in the sights. You feel a tingle in your stomach and look down to see a small bulge starting to form near your nether regions; oddly enough, you have not noticed your slightly fuller tummy until now.

As you look back up, you see crowds of men and women, primarily human, from all sorts of civilizations such as the deserts or samurai of the east, or the northern cold and southern humid folk. Occasionally, you see a few shorter gnomes passing through the crowds. As you enter and Galena pulls the cart into a stable, he lightly rubs Cuddles on the nose, growling something at him in a language unknown to you, to which Cuddles nods. Galena then hops off and says, "Cuddles is gonna stay and watch the cart while we're here. I'm gonna go looking for my pal the Brigadier." You hear Generosity say, "Well, I'm gonna be looking for a stiff drink at The Yawning Portal, a little tavern in the South Ward," before she walks off. Urag says, "Me have gold burning hole in pocket. Me gonna go to the market district!" before he begins to walk off as well. You see a map on the wall of all the different districts and wards in the city on the wall.

Oh wow. And you thought Neverwinter was huge.

You look around in wonder, taking in the sights of the massive city as your cart approaches the gates. As you're heading in, you look back down at your slightly bulging tummy with confusion. Had you been eating too much? It feels like you haven't... maybe you should just watch your diet, just in case.

As you and your crew enter through the gates and get ready to head off, you see Galena growl something out to Cuddles, something that you didn't understand. You wonder what he had said to make Cuddles understand. Nonetheless, you wave to your buddies and take a look at the map, wondering where to head off first.

You finally decide to head off to the Trade Ward, wondering if you could get someone to have a look at your um... "magical" butt plug.

As you and Urag head to the Trade Ward, this place is bustling with all sorts of people, from exotic peddlers, to men and women selling wares out of baskets and boxes, to even people doing small services like shoe shining or metal polishing. The places that really stick out to you are the Virgin's Square, Mhair's Tower, Orsobba’s Fine Imports, and The Weirdbottles Concoctions.

Ah. Looks like you might not have luck getting your gilded butt plug looked at. Might as well check out the area, though.

As you look around the ward, you eventually decide to head over to Virgin's Square.

As you head into the Virgin Square, you see a lot more gruff, armed men and women dressed in gambesons and other levels of protection as they stand around talking and looking tough. In the middle of the square is a post board that announces work needed for mercenaries. As you approach it, one of the mercs turns to you and says, "Hey there girly, you look more like you're fit for the red light district than mercenary work. This place is for serious fighters; you're better off looking for The Toolshed in the Castle district!" She gives you a laugh.

You give her an annoyed look, pout on your face as you cross your arms. "What makes me not seem the fighting type!" you quip back at her. What, just because you were a little kobold you didn't deserve to stick around a bunch of heavier mercenaries? "And what's the red light district anyway?"

She lifts up her warhammer by the head, lightly tapping you on the breast of your armor with the handle. "Red light district in Suzail has the best girls in the whole north! Better fit for someone with your kinda... assets. Besides, you're far too slim to swing a sword. What could you bring to the table as a merc?"

Your pout remains on your face, but your hands head to rest on your, quite large, hips.

"I'm a wizard, you know, and a damn good one at it! So what if I have good assets? Maybe I'm a double threat!!" With that you nearly stomp your little draconic foot on the ground, your stubby tail angrily wagging.

The merc gives a little chuckle, kind of an ugly chuckle with a lot of snorting as she says, "Your cuteness makes you a triple threat, eh? Well, if you think you got what it takes, how about you pick up a local job, oh mighty lizard wizard?" She pulls a piece of paper off the board and holds it out to you. "Unless you're scared, of course."

Your angry tail wagging suddenly stops when she gives you the piece of paper. You didn't expect her to actually offer you a local job.

"N-no!" You tentatively take the paper from her hand, looking over it.

The paper merely says, " _Someone stole my chicken that lays all sort of metal eggs. Help me find it. Look for Lenny, Yawning Portal Tavern_." At this point, you realize that Urag, who had formerly been accompanying you, is gone, leaving you alone in the big city.

You look around and feel your heart drop, feeling a little more than alone in such a big city. Nonetheless, you try your best to put on a tough face. "Psh, easy. Better get paid well enough for the job," you say, crossing your arms.

She smirks, poking you with her warhammer in the bum. "Spoken like a true merc. Now run along, plenty of folks need some too. When you're done, come look for Ingrid Coldsteel. That's me," she says, pointing at herself with a strong thumb. At that moment, you see Urag nearby being pestered by a group of kids who seem to be throwing cabbages at him; he seems unfazed, laughing as he stands there.

You blush, tucking your paper away as you nod. "...S-sure thing," you tell her before heading off towards Urag's direction. You run up to him, chastising and shooing the kids throwing cabbages. "Hey, stop that!!"

You look at Urag. "You alright? _Did you do something?_ " You give him an accusatory look.

Urag looks down, smiling. "Kids give Urag gift of cabbage! Me just got more leather and thread to finish projects me working on and these kids wanted Urag to eat!" As he finishes, you see one of the boys say, "Get the kobold!" as they start throwing cabbage at you, too.

"Ugh!"

You grunt as a piece of cabbage hits your thigh. You feel your anger bubbling up and over. It doesn't take long for you to snap, stamping your foot down as you shoot some of the children a molten glare. "Will you _QUIT IT?_ " You take a step closer to one of the children, snatching a bulb of cabbage away from its hands. "You best run off and cut the messing around before I make sure your mommies and daddies punish you, and if not them, _I'll make sure the guards put you in line_."

The kids recoil from you, dropping the veggies and scattering, one of them sticking their tongue out as they run off. Urag says, "Ah, youth. Our future, eh? Come! Urag need to pick up some stuff in real market; did Vira want somewhere else to go over here before that?"

You huff breath through your nostrils, annoyed with the children but happy enough that they were intimidated enough to run off. You sigh and turn back to Urag. "Snotty kids need to respect their elders..." you mutter, before thinking about anywhere else you wanted to visit. "Mmmm...."

Well, there was that shop of concoctions. You wonder what they had in store. "What about Weirdbottles Concoctions?"

"Sounds good to Urag!" he says, lightly brushing a bit of cabbage off his shoulder and taking a bite of it.

The shop is a little rickety, seemingly older than others, but as you walk in, you see its filled wall-to-wall with bottles of all sorts and you spot a man with raggedy hair and long sideburns standing behind the counter, mixing two bottles together. "Welcome. Forewarning, I'm legally obligated to tell you that I sell no magical potions, only herbal and tonic based ones. Still interested?"

You cock your head to the side. "Why no magical ones?" You're sure that he still might have some potions of use, but that definitely caught your attention.

He sighs, putting down the bottles as he says, "City has been cracking down on it. All magical potion selling licenses must go through the town of order. However..." He looks left and right, leaning in close. " I know a couple folk that'll sell to you. Love and romance, healing, steroids, all down in Skullport. Look for the Ruby Rose and a gnome called Rosalialine at The Toolshed." He lightly holds out his hand. "If you want, I can tell you a quick way down there for five gold."

Urag looks the guy over before looking at you with a face of uncertainty.

You ponder the idea for a moment. "Hmmm... let me talk it over with my friend here, first."

You turn away from the man and over to Urag. "You... look worried."

He leans into you, whispering, "Me heard of Ruby Rose. Poison merchant and drug dealer. Me no trust this guy or his potions."

You nod. "I don't think I trust him either. I have to admit though, I am curious about Skullport..." You look back at the merchant for a moment. "But I don't think I wanna get down there through this guy. Let's leave."

The guy scowls, going back to his bottles as you leave through the door. "Who we go to for Skullport instead?" Urag asks.

"I dunno... I mean, if anything we can ask Gen later; I'm sure she knows." As you walk along Urag, you think quietly to yourself, wondering what was in store for you in Skullport. You can't forget your original reason for traveling here, but... you wonder if you can pick up some odd jobs along the way for extra gold, much like the job you just picked up. A slight hint of blush rises to your cheeks as you think over what that mercenary lady had said to you about Skullport being a better fit for 'someone like you'. You wonder if doing any of _those_ sorts of jobs would be worth it in the end.

Urag interrupts your thinking by yanking you by the shoulder, pointing with a large hand. "Look! It’s Yawning Portal!" he says, pointing at a building that looks no different than any other one, except for the sign above with a large face, its mouth open next to some writing in common reading, " _The Yawning Portal_ ". As you were walking, you seemed to zone out, walking yourself from the Trade Ward to the Castle Ward. The buildings here seem newer and decently taken care of, but still made of stone and wood. People appeared more well-dressed.

You raise an eyebrow. "Yawning Portal...? What's that?" you ask Urag, looking over towards him.

He gives a laugh, saying, "The most well-known adventurers tavern in all of this side of Faerun! Legends are told about this place! Come, Urag buy first drink~" he says, walking towards the place.

"Ah, okay~!" A smile appears on your face as your tail happily wags back and forth. You're up for a drink and curious as to the kinds of people you might meet in there.

As he opens the door, you are washed with the sounds and smells of the loud and busy tavern. The inside is covered in paraphernalia about old adventures and trophies and paintings cover every inch. The right side of the building is a large well, roughly fifteen feet in diameter that goes so deep in the ground you can’t see the bottom while the rest of the room is a bar with tables with chairs. Behind the counter, you see a middle-aged man with a curled moustache and at the bar, you see Generosity holding a flagon and talking with another tiefling, a man with curled horns and deep red skin.

You grin and head over to Generosity, happy to see her again... and not too surprised that you found her at the tavern. "Hey Gen? Who ya talkin' to?"

Generosity perks up at your voice, turning to you quickly and saying, "Ah, Vira! You're a lot earlier than I thought you'd be." The person she's with says, "They let in children now?" Generosity responds, "Oh yes, this is one of my old partners, Esteem. We've just been catching up since the last time I was here. About certain business," Gen says, nudging you. You hear Urag step over to you, staring at all the walls and atmosphere as he says, "Wow, Urag heard of portal but never been! Bartender, can Urag get three cups of ale!" As he puts his hand up on the bar, you see he accidentally knocks over a patron's glass, spilling it on the table. The man stands up, yelling, "Watch where you're moving, you greenskinned goliath!"

You give Esteem an unamused look at his comment, crossing your arms. "Certain business, huh...?" As you hear someone start yelling at Urag, you turn over and put your hands up, preferring to avoid confrontation... especially so soon. "Hey woah woah woah, easy there! He didn't mean it; he's just big."

The man's eyes look over at your small group, then down to you. He gives a huff before sitting back down. "Just watch it next time, you and your dragonborn daughter." Everything goes back to its normal pace with conversations continuing. The bartender with the moustache says in a deep and gruff voice, "Thanks for not starting anything; wouldn't wanna have to come out of retirement just to kick a few patron’s asses. Name's Durnan." He places the three cups in front of you guys and Generosity says, "Durnan? The owner? I heard you were over two hundred years old?" He replies, "Looks can be deceiving."

"Dragonborn daughter...?" You give a frustrated pout, but you feel relieved that you were able to avert a complication. You look over towards Durnan's direction as you hear him thank you for avoiding the complication. "No problem. Two hundred years old though...?" Given that you were only eight, you felt nearly infantile in front of him. You suppose looks can truly be deceiving.

He points over to the giant hole in the middle of the bar. "The yawning portal over there? Leads to the biggest dungeon in all of the northwest called Undermountain. Two hundred years ago, I found enough treasure there to start a tavern on top of the entrance and some of the items granted me an extended lifespan. I'm guessing you're all here cause you're adventurers, right?"

You nod. "Yessir. Just came back not too long ago from taking down a dragon!" You grin as your tail excitedly wags, happy to tell your achievement. "On a bit of a personal quest myself too, however. Next part of my journey led me here."

He nods his head, leaning over to get a better look at you before pulling himself back up. "Well, that's good. Always remember that we have food and rooms open here. And if you feel lucky, it’s a gold piece to go down the portal. Can I get you all anything else? Plate of fries? Chicken tenders? Mutton?" Generosity places a couple gold coins on the table, saying, "All three sound good, thank you," hurriedly, before turning back to Esteem. "Now, what were we talking about?" Esteem says, "The job. Got to log up the frog and catch a float to the shore."

You nod to Durnan and turn back to Generosity and Esteem. "Job? You guys got a job already?" You fold your arms. "I'm assuming it's not a job of legal type. What's this about a frog?"

As Durnan moves away, Generosity turns to you and says, "So Esteem and I used to be partners way back in the day when we did liftings. He says he's got his skiff in the sewer tunnels under us that he'll use to take us to Skullport. He said there's a cockfighting tournament tonight with some prized hens and he's heard the main prize is a basket of precious metal eggs! So I'm thinkin, we get in there, nab the eggs and replace them with normal eggs before gettin’ the hell outta there!"

"I see..." You rub your chin in thought. "Well, I ain't gonna advise you against it, but if you're gonna do such an act, don't get into trouble before I get my own business done down there." You still need to look for that elf lady down in Skullport.

Esteem says, "We won't mess with your plans; ain't that right, General?" Gen looks at him frustrated and says, "It’s _Generosity_ now; been that way for a couple years, Es." She drinks the rest of her drink and Durnan comes back with a couple plates of tenders and fries and a big leg of lamb meat.

You raise an eyebrow. "General, eh?" You feel your mouth water as you see the plates of food set down before you, particularly eyeing the plate with lamb meat.

Urag slides the plate in front of you, seeing your hungry eyes. Generosity says, "I don't use General anymore, but anyways, I think we should all get in on it; I could use a sly kobold and a strong orc." Urag says, "We need go to Skullport anyhow! Anything we do is Dragon Fucker business!" Esteem kind of eyes you up and down as he says that.

You feel your face heat up at Esteem looks you over after Urag's unfortunate exclamation. "Y-yeah... we, um, we killed a dragon... hence the... name..." You shake your head. "Anyway... sounds good to me. I got an elf to find."

Urag begins to say, "I thought it was cause yo-" before Generosity interrupts him by putting the plate of tenders in his hands as she slams a handful of fries into her mouth. "Eat and walk, boys, before tide comes in and makes it impossible to get there."

You nod, a mouthful of lamb meat preventing you to speak. "Goo' i'ea," you say in-between mouthfuls.

Urag gives a little laugh, lightly pouring the tenders into a small pouch on his bag before walking out with the other two, pulling you along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thursday... again!  
> Didn't realize this week went by so fast. Been very busy dealing with work/schoolwork/other things.  
> Hope you guys enjoy this update! :) Got some good stuff ahead!


	16. Skullport

Esteem shows you a way into the sewers by a hole in the alley. You climb down a ladder into the underground waterways and find a small dingy parked at the edge. You all pile in, and after Esteem droves through the mazelike sewer, you find yourself in a large, subterranean cavern. Hundreds of candle lanterns light a small city on a dock and as you push forwards, you see a sign that says in several languages, " _Skullport. Authority need not enter_." Esteem pulls his boat into a small dock under the piers and you all step onto the somewhat solid land. Gen flips Esteem a small bag of gold before saying, "Good luck, Es, we got it from here." He nods and paddles away. Looking at the city, you see a much more diverse crowd here in Skullport; it’s still predominantly humans, but with a higher amount of tieflings, drow, and orcs.

You grab the remainder of your lamb leg, gnawing on the remaining bits of meat as you follow along into the cavernous underground. You pinch your nostrils as you arrive in Skullport, scrunching up your snout. "Very... interesting smell down here." You look to Gen. "Where to first?"

Generosity smirks, lightly rubbing your back as she says, "You get used to it. I think our good friend here has deserved a real shopping spree, ain't that right~?" Urag gives a laugh. "Yeah! Shop then work, R&R always nice."

You nod. You feel like you haven't gotten to have a look at any items for the time being, so it would be nice to take some time and shop around. "What kinda shops they got down here?"

Generosity grits her teeth in thought as she walks you all towards the main of the market, in which you get struck by the smell of strange smoke and barbeque. People down here are more quiet but still busy buying and selling wares. "Well, for a wizard that doesn't use weapons or armor, I can think of a couple stores; there’s the _Ruby Rose_ for potions, _The Brigadier's_ for firearms, and _The Toolshed_ for uh, specialty items. Besides that, this is the place to sell stolen goods or illegal items. Used to be a slave market here... for good reason, it's gone now."

You nod before perking up at “ _The Toolshed,_ ” remembering what that mercenary had said to you. "I'm... gonna head off to the Toolshed; I'll see you guys later." With that, you start walking in the direction of the place.

They turn to look at you before giving a little smile, nodding as they walk the opposite way. You follow signs that say " _Toolshed_ " and it eventually leads you to a small alley between two shops with a single door half a foot taller than you, stuck into the wall with someone having scrawled " _The Toolshed_ " above it.

You tentatively head through the door, peeking your head in as you call out a "...Hello?"

As you open the door, you see it's quite literally a tiny store with walls covered in all sorts of sexual items and outfits. Anything from dildos to dresses could be found here. Behind the counter you see a gnome woman with pink hair in two pom-poms, wearing small goggles and working with metal at her desk. As she sees you, she pulls them up and turns to you. "Welcome to the Toolshed! I'm Madam Polly; how can we help you, sugar?"

You look around, sort of in awe, but not too surprised. You figured this is what the mercenary had meant...

Nonetheless, you walk up to the counter. "H-heh, first time here..." you tell the gnome woman. You nervously scratch at your arm scales, causing your robe to sag down to your shoulders, which only reveals your skimpy bikini armor even further.

The female gnome smirks, standing up and leaning on the front counter as she says, "Ah, then lemme give you the rundown! This place is a sex shot for shorties, by shorties! Primarily, we're gnome-based, but we've got a large mix of people here. The front is a sex shop, the back right is a nightclub, and the back left are private rooms. Here, we cater to the sensibilities of an all-shortie crowd, including accessibility seating and even sex-work. Though, we also have full-sized prostitutes for those into it, and sometimes if someone plans a party ahead of time, they can bring their tall friends!" She comes around the corner of the counter, revealing that she's actually not wearing _ANY_ clothes. As she approaches, you see her body has been painted to look like she's wearing clothing and around her crotch, you see she seems to be wearing a harness of sorts, but you can't tell why.

Ah; looks like you'll be running into other races of your height around here. You admit, it's a bit refreshing to not be the shortest person in the room. You couldn't help but initially stare as she comes around the corner, but you force your eyes back up to her face. "Ahhhh, okay; well, I think I know a few tall friends who could enjoy a little bit of fun..." you say with a smirk. "I might check out the nightclub and private rooms later, but for now, what do ya got for sale?"

She smirks. "I'm glad you asked! I sell anything and everything there is to get someone off; I've got potions, clothes, toys both mechanical and magical, and even a few jobs if you're up for it~?"

"Jobs, huh? What kinda jobs?" You lean onto the counter, your tail lightly swaying back and forth. You're always willing to make a few more coins and taking a guess at what these jobs might call for, you definitely have more of an advantage than others.

"Yeah! We're always looking for fresh meat." She points at a strange harness attached to the wall. "Glory holes require one of your ends to go through ‘em and you get to choose payment between the hours or the guests. If you want more of a one on one, we can get you registered as an escort here and have you work."

"Hmmm..." You think for a moment. "Well, both sound fun; they're not permanent though, right? I mean, definitely up to make some gold, but I don't plan to stay here for long..."

She shakes her head. "If you sign up as an escort, all it takes is a down payment and some paperwork, but then you can always come back and whenever you're here, you'll have work!"

You liked the sound of that. "You may have a deal, then!" You give her a giddy grin. "What do ya need from me to start~?"

She smiles, picking up a quill and paper as she says," Alright: name, either real or fake. Sexual identity, race, measurements, and level of experience. Then sign your name at the bottom, and for ten gold, we'll register you! If you ever wanna jus’ make some quick money, the wall always needs filling~" She gives you a small wink.

You nod, taking the paper. You tap your chin in thought, wondering if you should put a fake name. After a few moments of contemplation, you decide against it. It's not necessarily like you have a job or another that would be made more difficult by association of sex work. Enough people in Flavortown know enough about your body _personally_ that you think your name out in Skullport will be fine. You write down: 'Vira Pageturner, Female, Kobold, 2'6", C cups...' You think a moment about your tail length, looking back at the stubby thing. You don't think you've ever measured it. 'Stubby tail. Thick enough butt. Moderately experienced. Down for girls, guys, and anybody in-between.' With that, you sign your name at the bottom and hand her the ten pieces of gold. "Should be everything!"

She smiles, nodding as she pulls the paper and stamps it with a big stamp. "One more thing! Strip down, show off the goods; we're gonna get you a profile portrait that the customers can see in our book of babes," she says, picking up a pictograph box, more large and ornate than the one in Flavortown.

You nod. You briefly wonder if you should give her one of your pictures in addition but decide against it in the end. You're sure you'll get more like them, anyway. You let your robe fall to the ground as you quickly unclasp your bikini top and bottom, leaving your body fully nude, your tits standing perky and tail up and ready. "Should I do a pose?"

The gnome nods, aiming the box as she says, "Yeah, yeah! Make sure to really flaunt your stuff; we can take a couple if you'd like~"

You nod. You give her a cheeky grin as you place your hands next to your cheeks, making peace signs as you slightly lean forward, your perky tits leaning forward with your frame.

She snaps a quick photo, smirking and holding a thumb up as she makes a circular motion. "Backside, too! They'll be seeing that more than your front, likely!"

You give a smirk. "Oh definitely." With that, you turn around, using your hands to spread your cheeks just enough to give a little peek at your puckered star while turning your front half slightly around to face the camera and give a coy look.

She snaps another picture, then another one, as she puts a hand up. You see the photos are much larger out of this camera as they develop and swish onto the floor. "The camera loves you; now do one that'll encapsulate you as an escort! What makes Vira Pageturner a real... page turner!"

You think for a moment before getting down on your knees, placing one hand on your thigh while the other lays two fingers in your mouth, your tongue sticking out as you give her a lusty look. You make sure to keep your thighs spread, allowing your cooch to be on full display.

She takes one final snap, smiling as she puts the box away. As you see her turn around, you can tell she's completely _filled_ with all sorts of objects and a shiny, brass-plated butt plug sits in her ass. She turns around, showing you the pictures on the table before she goes over and grabs one last object: a small white pearl, which she places in your hand. "This is an anti-disease bead. You eat one of these a year and you're safe from all non-magical sexual based diseases, yeast infections and pregnancy." She looks down at your stomach. "Um, further pregnancies. As in, after this, you can't get um... _more_ pregnant." She wipes her hands together. "And finally, to get the work discount, you have to finish your first client OR your first hour in the wall!"

"Ah, gotcha- wait." You stop dead in your tracks. What did she just say?

"... _More_ pregnant?"

She covers her mouth. "Oh sweetheart, know a mother hen when I see one. If I had to guess, you're probably six weeks along?" she says, motioning to your little bulged tummy. "Everything is perfectly alright regardless, though! Some folks are really big into that!"

Pregnant...?

Your pupils shrink as you come to the realization that your bulging tummy was _not_ the result of too much food. But who impregnated you?? A lot of semen is incompatible with your reproductive organs, unless...

You shake it away from your mind. You'll have to think on that later, as well as break the news to your companions. You force a smile on your face and nod. You take the bead and swallow it in one gulp. You really wish you had this beforehand.

"First client, huh? Where do I head for that?"

She slowly nods again, picking up momentum again as she takes you to a back room. "I'll go check the dance floor and see if anyone is interested; you get comfy and ready~"

You see that it's a nice little comfy pillow room; every surface is lightly padded and all sensually colored and covered in throw pillows with a small bed buried in them. Sitting on the table is a little glass with peppermint sticks sitting in it and there’s a few tomes in the corner that cover extra sex things, one called " _Racial Phylogeny._ "

You look around the room, trying to keep your mind off of your sudden pregnancy realization. You look over the tomes sitting in the corner and decide to open one of them.

You open it, expecting pictures, but instead its seemingly an actual novel discussing different types of sexual attraction and mating rituals in other races. As you make your way through half a chapter on elves, you hear a knock at your door.

Oh. Someone already? You wonder what kind of person it'll be. You take a deep breath. You hope that you don't get someone too mean your first time. You push your glasses up your snout and walk over to the door before opening it slowly.

"Hello?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates this past week or so, been dealing with a lot of family health issues. Glad to push out an update though, if not a bit of a shorter one.  
> I'm sure some of you already guessed by last chapter but surprise surprise, a certain little lizard is expecting! I hope you guys also have a little bit of a better picture of her after this chapter as well. Still looking into posting an extra chapter with reference images of Vira, but.... I've been having a little trouble with that <:) I didn't know posting images in ao3 would be so hard!! If anybody has any tips on how to get that situation lmk, it'd be greatly appreciated <3  
> I'll see you guys around for next chapter!


End file.
